


Beyond the Mask

by M_E_Aranel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Aranel/pseuds/M_E_Aranel
Summary: Loki è stato riportato ad Asgard come prigioniero dopo aver cercato di portare una guerra sulla Terra. Thor decide di recarsi da lui nelle prigioni per parlargli e capire cosa sia accaduto realmente. Entrambi verranno messi davanti ad emozioni e sentimenti troppo a lungo taciuti che li condurranno ad incontrarsi e scoprirsi come mai avrebbero immaginato di fare, in un'estenuante lotta contro le sentenze di Odino e di un Fato crudele.





	1. Asgard

THOR

La verità era che detestava saperlo incarcerato giù nei sotterranei del Palazzo Reale.  
Sì, era vero. Si era macchiato del crimine più grave, imperdonabile per qualunque legge in qualsiasi di uno dei Nove Mondi: alto tradimento. Prima, aveva creato un accesso per i Giganti di Ghiaccio , consentendogli di entrare ad Asgard, ingannandoli con la sua maestria per poi tentare di sterminarne l'intera stirpe e assicurarsi così la sempiterna protezione del loro mondo, soltanto per poter eccellere agli occhi di Padre, soltanto per riceverne il tanto agognato riconoscimento e magari, anche quel poco di affetto e calore che sempre gli era mancato. Successivamente si era lasciato andare nel vuoto sotto ai suoi occhi sgomenti, e tutti lo avevano creduto morto, tutti l'avevano pianto, un lutto lungo e cupo che ancora scuoteva il suo cuore di fratello. Infine era ricomparso sulla Terra, portando scompiglio, con l'unico scopo di scatenare una guerra e assoggettare i Mortali al suo dominio. Ed egli era tornato soltanto per trarlo in salvo dalla prigionia dei Vendicatori, i quali plausibilmente proteggevano il loro mondo, ma soprattutto da qualcosa che stava gravando il suo animo e manipolando la sua mente, rendendo Loki non esattamente Loki, o quantomeno non il fratello che, nonostante i loro conflitti, da sempre aveva conosciuto.  
Thor, terminata e vinta la battaglia su Midgard, era stato costretto a riportare l'altro in catene ad Asgard, come il peggiore dei criminali, per sottoporlo al giudizio di Padre, in qualche modo per salvarlo e proteggerlo da tutta l'ostilità che era riuscito a crearsi attorno. E quando le loro mani si erano incrociate per venire inghiottiti dal flusso del Bifrost e ritornare a casa, il dio del Tuono aveva intercettato i suoi occhi, di nuovo verdi, di nuovo tristi e smarriti, quello sguardo, quell'espressione del suo volto, capace della più disarmante innocenza... uno di quei rari istanti in cui riusciva a vedere il fratello in tutta la sua sconcertante autenticità, quegli istanti che, non appena colti, gli sfuggivano irrimediabilmente tra le dita. E il dolore era stato, per qualche momento, insostenibile. Perché sapeva che ormai non avrebbe potuto fare più nulla per lui.  
La sentenza di Odino era stata crudele e irrevocabile: Loki sarebbe rimasto ad Asgard, ma incarcerato nei sotterranei del Palazzo Reale a vita. Rari, se non nulli inizialmente, dovevano essere i contatti tra il dio dell'Inganno e le persone della sua famiglia, tanto meno i contatti con Thor, il quale avrebbe dovuto continuare la sua esistenza, assolvere ai suoi doveri, adempiere alla strada tracciata dal suo Fato, per poi finalmente, un giorno, diventare re.

E sebbene, nel momento in cui le guardie lo avevano trascinato via, Loki sorridesse a Padre, come di consueto, beffardo, il dio del Tuono si era sentito montare addosso una tale rabbia nei confronti di Odino che aveva compreso che anche quella volta avrebbe disatteso le regole impostigli.

Di certo non avrebbe fatto marcire suo fratello negli anfratti bui dei sotterranei, mentre lui ascendeva alla gloria luminosa di re.  
Per quanto spesso non corresse buon sangue tra loro, i due erano cresciuti insieme, avevano giocato insieme, combattuto insieme e in cuor suo, Thor, sapeva che tutto ciò che metteva in atto il dio dell'Inganno non era per crudeltà, ma per un bisogno, un bisogno capace di poter, almeno un poco, lambire le profonde ferite che portava dentro.

Thor sapeva che Padre non avrebbe mai compreso le sue scelte, come non aveva compreso il suo lutto, quando aveva visto il fratello lasciarsi andare nel vuoto del Cosmo, dopo l'ennesimo fallimento della sua impresa. Non c'era stato nulla, in quei giorni tristi, che era riuscito a sollevarlo dal dolore, né le prospettive di gloria, né le distrazioni degli amici e la gola per qualche nuova battaglia, né la tenerezza premurosa di Madre, né il dolce ricordo dei giorni di Midgard, e neanche il pensiero di lei.  
No, senza Loki al suo fianco, nulla aveva più senso.

Ed era tutto così assurdo. In conflitto fin da bambini, istigati dallo stesso Odino alla competizione e alla lotta per il trono, entrambi vittime di quella consapevolezza, che doveva gravare sul fratello come un macigno, ovvero che soltanto uno di loro sarebbe, un giorno, divenuto re.  
E poi quella rivelazione... gettatagli addosso da Padre con una glacialità più cocente del ghiaccio stesso, del ghiaccio da dove Loki proveniva. Figlio di Jotunheim, prelevato ancora in fasce da Odino per un compassionevole interesse a mantenere la pace tra i due Mondi, un piccolo trofeo da riportare ad Asgard... mai stato realmente suo fratello, cresciuto dal Re sempre un passo indietro a lui.  
Ma se né il sangue, né il lignaggio li avessero mai legati, Thor lo sentiva talmente caro a sé come nessun altro al mondo, oltre la stirpe, oltre il rancore che Loki portava dentro, oltre le sue infinite menzogne. Sebbene così poche volte era riuscito a dimostrarglielo e di questo, ora che non era più un ragazzo giovane e arrogante, se ne rammaricava.

Il dio del Tuono si staccò bruscamente dal parapetto del grande balcone a cui era rimasto appoggiato per chissà quanto tempo e, con passo deciso, si diresse lungo il corridoio che l'avrebbe condotto ai sotterranei.

Aveva maturato quell'idea, o forse era meglio chiamarla follia, nelle sue notti insonni, da quando Loki era stato incarcerato. Non ne aveva parlato con nessuno, neppure con i suoi amici più stretti e fedeli.  
E per quanto la legge fosse la legge, per quanto il Re degli Dei non facesse sconti a nessuno, neppure a colui che da sempre aveva chiamato 'figlio', per quanto il fratello si fosse comportato miseramente, Thor non riusciva a far altro che detestare Padre in quel momento. L'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era il modo in cui sarebbe riuscito a far evadere Loki di lì, del tutto indifferente alle conseguenze che si sarebbero abbattute su di lui, e a quel sottile moto di gioia sottopelle nel sapere l'altro ancora vivo e di nuovo a casa, in qualche modo, di nuovo se stesso.  
Scese rapidamente l'infinita scalinata a chiocciola, affrettandosi verso i sotterranei e comprese che non sarebbe stato più possibile rimandare quella scelta.  
Il giorno precedente era accaduto che anche Madre era morta, a causa di quell'improvviso attacco nemico, proteggendo il Regno.

A Loki non era stato neppure accordato il permesso di partecipare ai funerali e Thor poteva solo immaginare come potesse sentirsi il fratello, amando Madre sopra ogni altra cosa.  
Loki doveva soffrire più di chiunque altro e quella consapevolezza gli rattrappì ancor di più il cuore, facendogli affrettare i suoi passi.  
Raggiunse infine l'ingresso dei sotterranei e intravide due guardie voltate di spalle. Avrebbe dovuto essere cauto, scaltro ed egli stesso ingannatore per assicurarsi la possibilità di entrare nella cella del fratello, senza destare troppi sospetti. Avrebbe dovuto mentire, contravvenendo palesemente e in maniera definitiva agli ordini di Odino.  
Inoltre anche lo stesso Loki non lo avrebbe certo accolto di buon grado, com' era scontato che fosse.  
Ma tant'era, ormai la decisione era stata presa.

"Principe!" Saltò su una guardia e, vedendolo arrivare, s'inchinò al suo passaggio.  
Thor le oltrepassò con fare deciso, mentre lembi del suo mantello rosso fendevano l'aria attorno.  
"Per ordine di mio Padre, aprite la cella di mio fratello. E' necessario che sbrighi una questione con lui."  
"Ma... Signore, il grande Odino non ci ha dato nessuna disposizione in..."  
"Sono io suo figlio, nonché futuro sovrano di voi tutti. Le disposizioni le ha date a me, ora, o adesso tu mi apri la cella, oppure sarò costretto a riferire al Re che le sue guardie disubbidiscono ai suoi ordini."  
Non ebbe più bisogno di insistere oltre.  
La cella di Loki venne aperta e nel momento in cui Thor vi entrò, il vetro infrangibile che la separava dalle altre prigioni, venne oscurato. Un po' di discrezione... ovviamente sempre per disposizione del Re!  
Ma nel fare il suo ingresso, il Dio del Tuono si dovette arrestare un istante di colpo.  
Non era assolutamente preparato a vedere ciò che si era appena parato dinanzi ai suoi occhi.  
Davanti a sé non c'era suo fratello, il Dio degli Inganni, maestosamente avvolto nei suoi abiti lucenti, né tanto meno un luogo in ordine, come aveva fortemente voluto Madre, una cella che aveva avuto il privilegio di ottenere un letto, un'elegante poltrona, diversi comfort soltanto perché si trattava del figlio del Re. No, ciò che Thor vide fu il caos più completo: il letto era stato ribaltato, le lenzuola e i cuscini strappati via, la poltrona completamente distrutta, le pareti graffiate e annerite dagli sfoghi di rabbia ed energia che l'altro doveva aver esploso fuori. Mentre, a poca distanza da lui, stava Loki, seduto a terra, con le gambe rannicchiate al petto, i lunghi capelli neri sciolti scomposti e arruffati sulle spalle, con indosso un paio di pantaloni e una casacca nera, anch'essa mezza stracciata, il volto quasi esangue, gli occhi lucidi, cerchiati di viola, come chi ha impiegato l'infinito tempo a disposizione per distruggere e distruggersi, piangere se possibile tutte le lacrime rimaste, lasciarsi andare e morire.  
Tuttavia, il dio dell'Inganno, non appena lo vide entrare, non evitò di esibire un sorriso sarcastico, sebbene anche in esso si leggesse la stanchezza di ciò che gravava sul suo cuore.  
"Mi stupisco di te, fratello," iniziò "tutte quelle menzogne alle guardie per riuscire ad entrare qui dentro..." fece una pausa e di colpo il suo sguardo cambiò, facendosi cupo e minaccioso "Cosa sei venuto a fare?"  
Thor non riuscì a rispondere nell'immediato.  
Aveva bisogno di familiarizzare con il caos di quel luogo e con l'assurdità della condizione in cui era stato costretto a versare suo fratello. Poté sentire distintamente dentro di sé il dolore dell'altro...  
Mosse qualche passo e si avvicinò a lui, parandoglisi davanti e mettendosi, forse per difesa, a braccia conserte. Lo osservò per un lungo momento. Non l'aveva mai visto in quel modo. Trasandato, vulnerabile, stranamente reale. E un brivido improvviso percorse la sua spina dorsale.  
"Sai che ti metti in cattive acque se il nostro Re viene a sapere che hai fatto di testa tua?" Riprese l'altro, seguitando a fissarlo a sua volta. Si strinse nelle spalle "Ma del resto, tu fai sempre di testa tua."  
"Perché tu no?"

"Sempre e unicamente se c'è uno scopo per cui vale la pena fare qualcosa." Commentò il dio dell'Inganno, riprendendo a sorridere sinistro.  
"Certo, uno scopo... come ora, come le tue ultime imprese che ti hanno portato a finire qui dentro!" Com'era facile perdere la pazienza con Loki...  
"Stringere un'alleanza segreta con gli Jotun, portarli ad Asgard, condurre Odino in un sonno quasi eterno, fingerti morto, scendere su Migdard, tentando di distruggerla e, non da ultimo, tentare in più modi di eliminare tuo fratello dalla faccia dei Nove Mondi!"  
Loki si sporse verso di lui, sempre con quel sorrisetto sul volto.  
"Esattamente." Bisbigliò, divertito. "Grazie per la sintesi, Principe del Tuono!"  
Thor ingollò un grido e con un calcio colpì quel che rimaneva della poltrona accanto a sé.  
"Non distruggermi la cella!" Commentò Loki, stizzoso "Bifolco!"  
Al che l'altro, com'era prevedibile facesse, senza riuscire a contenersi, si avventò su di lui e l'afferrò per i lembi della casacca, traendolo verso di sé.  
Si guardarono negli occhi per un lungo momento. Sfidanti e terribilmente prossimi l'uno all'altro. I reciproci respiri si fusero insieme, schiantandosi sulle loro labbra, già dischiuse per un respirare troppo ansioso e veloce.  
"Avanti, fratello... colpiscimi. Nessuno ti può vedere. Sono stato privato dei miei poteri e della mia magia. Hai un bel vantaggio! Prenditi la tua vendetta, per gli scherzi e i soprusi che ho tentato nei tuoi confronti in tutti questi anni. Avanti... penso che daresti una grande gioia e un grande onore a tuo padre!" Lo provocò il dio dell'Inganno.  
Thor strinse più forte la stoffa tra le mani, come se quella casacca sgualcita e strappata fosse l'unica possibilità di contatto rimasta, l'unico appiglio per evitare uno sfogo di cui si sarebbe subito pentito, o forse per evitare una nuova, ennesima separazione da lui. Gli occhi, suo malgrado, gli si inumidirono di lacrime.  
Loki sorrise ancora. Implacabile.  
"Lo vedi? La tua forza è solo apparenza. E senza forza reale non si può governare. Un vero re non piange, un vero re non può essere compassionevole, un vero re deve essere in grado di... ferire coloro che ama..."

Quelle ultime parole scivolarono dalle labbra del più giovane in un soffio, come un fiume sdoganato dalla sua diga, qualcosa di strano e trattenuto a lungo, come se la carica rabbiosa ingrossatasi fino a quel momento fosse di colpo scemata via.

Il silenzio ripiombò su di loro, denso e pesante, e il dio del Tuono allentò la presa su di lui, guardandolo sconcertato.  
Eccola, di nuovo, quella maledetta espressione, quella capace di confonderlo fin nelle viscere. I lineamenti che si distendono, gli occhi verdi che si sgranano come quelli di un bambino che ha appena compreso un'importante verità, le labbra che tremano impercettibilmente, forse per il timore di aver parlato troppo. Quell'espressione disarmata e disarmante. La maschera che si frantuma e va in mille pezzi. Il suo volto... Loki... il suo vero volto e quel raro e prezioso frammento di verità che sarebbe di certo svanito via ancor prima di poter essere saggiato.  
Thor, senza riuscire a comprenderne il motivo, lasciò la sua casacca e portò una mano sul viso del fratello, in un abbozzo di carezza.  
Si guardarono ancora, stupiti, attoniti, come se, per qualche arcano sortilegio, si stessero vedendo per la prima volta.  
"E' per questo, Loki," prese a dire, pregando in segreto che quell'espressione restasse ancora, per un ulteriore breve istante, sul suo volto "per questo che non posso non essere compassionevole," il pollice a sfiorargli dolcemente lo zigomo, un cullarlo come quando erano bambini e il più giovane si rifugiava nel suo letto dopo aver avuto un brutto sogno "è per questo che sono qui, per questo... sguardo che hai adesso... per ciò che sto vedendo in questo momento in te, perché mi sta dicendo che non eri tu su Midgard, perché tu, mio fratello, non avresti mai concepito davvero quelle cose, non avresti mai voluto quel destino per i Mortali, perché deve essere successo qualcosa e c'è dell'altro che ancora non mi vuoi rivelare, perché..." nuovamente una carezza, gli occhi umidi di un'emozione profonda "un po' credo di conoscerti e conosco il motivo per cui sei stato spinto a fare tutto quello." Gli prese il volto tra le mani, in un gesto istintivo e naturale "E' così che sei, come ti vedo ora. Così... reale e io ho bisogno che tu lo sia!" Le labbra a incrinarsi nella dolcezza di un sorriso "Se per essere un vero re sono obbligato a ferire coloro che amo, allora mi dispiace, ma non voglio esserlo."  
L'espressione sul volto del dio dell'Inganno iniziò a mutare. Lentamente scomparve ogni traccia di smarrimento, lo sguardo tornò ad essere acuto e impenetrabile, le labbra si tesero ancora, trasformando una nuova smorfia beffarda, in sonora risata.  
"Sei proprio un idiota!" Ghignò. "Arrogante, saccente come sempre! Tu non sai proprio niente di me! E con... questo cuore vorresti governare un regno?" Lo spinse lontano da sé, facendolo cadere a terra. "Patetico sentimentale!"  
Thor con un balzo si rimise in piedi, avvolgendosi nel suo mantello, in un inconscio tentativo di proteggersi... da cosa, neppure lui in quel momento di rinnovato sconcerto, riusciva a comprendere.  
"Sta lontano da me!" L'aggredì ancora Loki, fulminandolo con uno sguardo sprezzante "Non ho bisogno della tua pietà. Non ho bisogno di niente da parte tua. Vattene e non tornare mai più quaggiù... Principe degli Dei!"  
Il dio del Tuono rimase un istante paralizzato a guardarlo.  
Quell' improvviso e raro momento di intima bellezza fra loro era nuovamente già svanito. Sentì ancora, così com'era accaduto infinite volte, qualcosa frantumarsi dentro di lui.  
Ebbe voglia di avventarsi di nuovo sul fratello, che restava a terra a fissarlo ansimante e colmo di rancore. Ebbe voglia di scagliarlo contro il muro e contro ogni angolo di quella cella. Ebbe voglia di lottare, di dargliele di santa ragione, di prenderle anche, magari. Ebbe voglia di azzuffarsi, combattere contro di lui e con lui fino all'ultimo respiro. E riconobbe, con sommo sgomento, che c'era qualcosa al di là del semplice conflitto fra loro, ed era brutale, un brutale bisogno di contatto. Carne, sangue e sudore. Carne, sangue e sudore. Indietreggiò di un passo, tentennando, mentre l'altro, a sua volta sconvolto, continuava a fissarlo come un rapace, i capelli selvaggi ricadutigli davanti al volto, la casacca strappata a rivelare la pelle chiara del suo torace, la tensione pronta a scattare a tendere ogni fibra del suo corpo. Si sentì andare in fiamme, la testa prese a girargli, le gambe gli si fecero deboli e una sensazione inattesa e mai sperimentata prima saettò sottopelle, rendendogli difficile persino respirare. Scosse la testa, ma senza riuscire a emettere un solo suono, terremotato da quel turbinio di emozioni scomposte. Fece ancora qualche passo all'indietro e raggiunse il muro sul quale si materializzò la porta della cella. L'aprì e se ne andò il più rapidamente possibile, come qualcuno che ha appena subito una pesante sconfitta.

***

LOKI

 

La porta si chiuse con un tonfo sordo e metallico. Su di essa scivolò, simile ad una colata di lava incandescente, nuovamente il muro e il vetro infrangibile smise di essere oscurato, permettendo alle guardie e agli altri prigionieri di guardare all'interno della sua cella.

Una guardia si accostò ad esso per controllare se tutto fosse in ordine, poi, con un ghigno che il dio dell'Inganno neppure vide, se ne andò.  
I suoi occhi erano rimasti impigliati nel punto esatto in cui il fratello era scomparso, come se ancora riuscisse a scorgere la scia di rosso del suo mantello svolazzante e su di esso, la sfumatura dorata dei suoi capelli che, come di consueto, avevano diffuso le tracce di quell'intenso profumo di grano appena tagliato.

L'espressione sul suo volto mutò ancora e si fece triste. Non cercò di dissimularla, o camuffarla in qualche modo, del resto, ora, non c'era più nessuno a guardarlo negli occhi.

Chiuse le palpebre per un istante, solo per riaprirle un attimo dopo e voltarsi ad indagare, senza vedere nulla, lo spazio vuoto dinanzi a sé.  
Serrò con forza la mascella e s'impedì anche di respirare. Sapeva perfettamente che nel momento in cui lo avesse fatto, il bolo di emozioni che spingeva nel suo petto si sarebbe certamente sciolto. E non poteva permetterselo. Non con le guardie che pattugliavano, né con gli altri prigionieri che di tanto in tanto sbirciavano nella sua cella, curiosi, invidiosi, cercando di comunicargli qualcosa d'incomprensibile o soltanto per schernirlo.  
Il figlio del Re imprigionato lì sotto! I nemici di Odino dovevano vederlo come una specie di eroe, mentre non era altro che un miserabile per i soldati di suo padre. Ad ogni modo, né agli uni, né agli altri poteva dare in pasto ciò che si agitava in quel momento dentro di lui, e francamente neppure gli interessava farlo.  
"Idiota che sei..." mormorò. Scosse la testa e s'impedì ancora, in qualche modo, che quel fastidioso pizzicore debordasse dai suoi occhi "Idiota, idiota, idiota, perché sei venuto qui? Perché?" Si morse le labbra, sospirando sommessamente. Avvertì il sapore del sangue sulla lingua. Sollevò lo sguardo al soffitto, gli occhi verdi umidi, velati di quelle emozioni inaccettabili e immaginò di raggiungere la sala del trono. L'immaginò gremita di gente, inondata di musica, di voci, risate, proclami. L'immaginò impregnata di sole e d'oro, l'oro dei suoi riflessi mentre penetrava dalle grandi vetrate e avvolgeva con la sua bellezza e il suo calore i grandi marmi e le alte colonne della sala. L'immaginò in un giorno di festa e di gloria, mentre il grande portone si apriva e, non lui, bensì Thor, anch'egli scintillante di luce, al culmine della commozione, avanzava, incedendo a grandi falcate, verso il trono su cui Padre sedeva.  
Abbozzò inavvertitamente un sorriso, immaginando il fratello sedere lassù. Il sorriso si tinse di dolcezza pensando alle emozioni che egli avrebbe provato quel giorno, alla sua incredulità ingenua, alla sua aria sconcertata, goffa e un po' bambina, ancora impossibilitato a realizzare che si stava compiendo realmente quel passaggio, quell'evento decretato dal Fato per lui. Pensò alla sua gioia, alle sciocchezze che avrebbe certamente compiuto lungo quel corridoio tra le colonne di marmo, che gli sarebbe senz'altro sembrato infinito, ai sorrisi, agli sguardi ammiccanti che avrebbe elargito alle donne presenti nella Sala, alle grida di incitamento ai suoi amici e al suo popolo. Pensò al momento in cui Odino si sarebbe alzato dal trono e avrebbe proclamato la sua successione. Pensò alle lacrime che il fratello non sarebbe riuscito a trattenere in quegli istanti. Ai suoi occhi blu come il mare che s'inumidivano e brillavano, perduti. Pensò alla sua sconvolgente bellezza e si morse ancora le labbra.

Infine lo immaginò salire le scale, soffermarsi a baciare la mano di Madre, e prima ancora di salire sul trono, raggiungere lei, la Mortale. Quella Jane Foster, quella donna che diceva di amare e che aveva condotto su Asgard qualche tempo prima, nonostante i divieti e le resistenze di Padre.  
Ma in fondo, il dio del Tuono aveva sempre spezzato i divieti e Odino non gli aveva mai negato nulla. Tutto, a Thor, era stato concesso. E Loki sapeva che quando il Re degli Dei lo aveva esiliato su Midgard, la speranza coltivata nel suo cuore era che il primogenito fosse un giorno potuto tornare a casa. Per il fratello c'era e ci sarebbe sempre stato perdono.  
A quelle immagini e a quei pensieri il cuore gli si rattrappì in una morsa e non seppe distinguere se si trattasse del dolore provocato dall'invidia, o da un dolore meno acuto, ma ben più profondo, quello della certezza di averlo definitivamente perduto.  
Per un istante odiò con tutto se stesso il Padre degli Dei, odiò il giorno in cui Odino lo aveva salvato dai ghiacci e condotto al palazzo, odiò Midgard e tutti i Mortali, odiò Jane Foster e tutte le cose che Thor aveva amato e che... lo avevano distratto e allontanato da lui. Odiò se stesso, quei suoi pensieri indicibili e il semplice fatto di essere venuto alla vita.  
Colpì con un pugno la parete alle sue spalle, facendola tremare e mozzò un grido di dolore. Non dolore per il gesto appena fatto o per il rivolo di sangue sulla sua pelle diafana, ma per tutto ciò che lo stava tormentando dentro e di cui mai si sarebbe liberato.  
Aveva cacciato suo fratello, intimandogli di non tornare più e ora già gli mancava più della stessa aria.  
Inghiottì un bolo di saliva invisibile e cercò di sintonizzarsi con il proprio respiro, ormai del tutto spezzato. Il volto del fratello, i suoi occhi blu e il suo sorriso gli tornarono crudelmente davanti e avvertì che il giuramento che, in tempi lontani, aveva fatto a se stesso, iniziava ad incrinarsi in modo irrimediabile.  
Si portò la testa fra le mani. Più che mai in quel momento avrebbe avuto bisogno della sua magia, delle sue maschere, mentre la potenza delle emozioni che portava dentro lo rendevano simile ad un nervo pericolosamente scoperto. Si chiese se sarebbe stato in grado di mentire ancora. Di mentire per sempre.

Tuttavia non ebbe il tempo di darsi una risposta che avvertì un rumore alla sua sinistra, il muro sulla porta svanire via e la cella riaprirsi una seconda volta, mentre il vetro veniva nuovamente oscurato.  
Loki sussultò e fece per alzarsi in piedi, ma nessuno dei suoi muscoli ubbidì al suo comando.

Guardò il fratello rientrare e avvicinarsi di nuovo a lui, posizionandosi davanti, piedi saldi a terra, braccia conserte, il mantello ad ondeggiare dietro le sue spalle, cipiglio severo, minaccioso, di qualcuno che ha deciso di andare fino in fondo.  
Per un istante il dio degli Inganni si chiese quanto tempo fosse trascorso da quando l'altro se ne era andato. Era forse rimasto in quello stato di trance per ore? Giorni? Oppure era passato solo qualche minuto? Si chiese se non si trattasse di uno scherzo della sua mente provata, o forse, della strana rete di un sogno alla quale era probabilmente rimasto impigliato.

Cercò di sferrare uno dei suoi sorrisi beffardi, ma anche lì, nulla obbedì al suo volere. Riusciva solo a guardare Thor con quell'aria smarrita e vulnerabile che sembrava tanto piacere all'altro e che lo faceva sentire ancora più in trappola di quanto lo fosse veramente.

Poi vide il fratello inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e senza dargli il tempo di dire o fare qualcosa, venne schiacciato contro il muro dietro di sé.  
"Ma cos..."  
Non riuscì a terminare la frase, né poté difendersi, colto completamente in contropiede, che avvertì un improvviso e devastante calore invaderlo nel profondo. Quegli occhi blu conficcati nei suoi, caparbi come poche volte li aveva visti e sfumati di un qualcosa di nuovo e di indefinito, il suo odore a insinuarsi nelle sue narici, destabilizzando i suoi sensi già messi a dura prova dalle fantasie che si era provocato poco prima, il suo respiro nel proprio, l'impossibilità a muoversi, braccato tra il corpo possente del fratello e il muro, e quella salda presa sulle sue spalle che altro non reclamava che un docile arrendersi.

"Cosa... cosa stai facendo...?" Riuscì soltanto a sussurrare in un soffio, completamente sgomento.

Nuovamente non ebbe risposta, se non il fatto che il dio del Tuono gli si avvicinò ancor di più, infilando un ginocchio tra le sue gambe e, senza attendere alcun assenso, gli pressò le labbra sulle sue.

Loki spalancò gli occhi, mugugnando qualcosa d'incomprensibile. Fece resistenza, soltanto per venire sbattuto con ancor più decisione al muro, le mani di Thor ad afferrargli i polsi, trattenendoglieli contro la parete e per ricevere un secondo bacio ancora più richiedente.

Loki sentì ogni parte del suo corpo farsi improvvisamente debole, come se i suoi muscoli e le sue nervature avessero perso di consistenza. Uno stato simile alla morte, forse, o al contrario, qualcosa che, suo malgrado, lo stava riportando alla vita.

Oppose ancora una cedevole resistenza, cercando di scostarsi quelle labbra di dosso, ma per tutta risposta, il dio del Tuono, le lambì crudelmente con la punta della lingua, forzandogliele in un' oscena apertura.

Un primo gemito morì nella bocca del fratello.

Loki si sentì invadere da un bolo di calore ben più brutale di quelli provati fino a quel momento e gli fu impossibile nascondere la sua resa. Dischiuse ancor di più le labbra e concesse alla lingua dell'altro quell'arrogante invadenza. Ne accettò le conseguenze e quando ne avvertì la carezza contro la propria, a sua volta, rispose.  
Dimentico di sé, dimentico del dolore provato poco prima nel momento della loro ennesima separazione, dimentico di ogni suo rancore, limpido e autentico come un bambino incapace di concepire alcun inganno, dimentico di cosa fosse giusto o sbagliato, dimentico delle crudeltà e delle ingiustizie di Padre, della sofferenza provata per la morte di Madre, dimentico di ogni conflitto e di ogni guerra, di ogni cattiveria perpetrata, solo per colpa di quel dolore che come un morbo aveva invaso la sua mente, quel dolore di non poterlo avere come avrebbe da sempre voluto e di non poter essere così come ora erano, allacciati, uniti, l'uno fuso all'altro, sotto al corpo di Thor, perso nel suo profumo e in quel calore bagnato, Loki sentì che ogni sua ferita veniva curata e, per la prima volta in quell'istante di puro delirio, trovò pace.

***

THOR

 

Quando si staccò da lui, al solo scopo di riprendere almeno a respirare, il dio del Tuono rimase per un istante immobile a fissarlo. Non per lo sgomento di ciò che aveva appena fatto, baciare suo fratello, ma perché Loki, in quel momento, era di una bellezza inaudita.  
Gli sfiorò ancora una volta il viso con una carezza, un gesto che, in quei rari momenti di tregua, in cui l'altro glielo concedeva, amava così tanto fare. La pelle chiara gli si era tinta di rosso, ogni fibra del suo corpo tremava sotto di lui, il petto glabro e ormai del tutto privato della casacca si sollevava e si riabbassava in un ritmo costipato, gli occhi nuovamente sgranati, carichi di emozione e stupore, le labbra sottili gli si erano ingrossate, gonfie di sangue, umide e dischiuse in un respiro ansioso, ammalianti, richiedenti per averne ancora e ancora.  
Thor non attese e si chinò nuovamente su di lui, prendendogliele tra le proprie, in una dolce suzione, a cui l'altro sembrava non volersi opporre.  
Un bacio diverso dai precedenti, un bacio in cui rabbia e terrore per una nuova, imminente perdita, vennero sostituiti dalla dolcezza e dalla cura.  
I capelli color oro del dio scivolarono tra quelli corvini del fratello, fondendosi insieme in una perfetta sfumatura.  
Restarono così, per un lungo momento, a baciarsi senza fretta, respirandosi e conoscendosi come mai era accaduto prima. Le mani di Loki, liberate da una presa non più necessaria, si erano aggrappate alla sua schiena, insinuandosi tra gli spazi lasciati liberi dall'armatura che, senza un motivo, continuava a portare addosso. Thor si sospinse pericolosamente contro di lui, assestandosi in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, per rendere quel contatto e quel bacio più profondi.

Lo sentì rispondere con un sussulto e un sospiro, probabilmente un sorriso ad affondare nella sua bocca.  
Infatti, quando dopo qualche istante il dio del Tuono si staccò da lui, era questo ciò che il fratello stava facendo: sorridere. Non un sorriso beffardo, com'era solito regalargli, ma un sorriso dolce, in parte amaro.  
"I tuoi occhi mi mettono sempre in riserva..." iniziò, Loki, non smettendo tuttavia di farsi carezzare.  
"Che intendi dire?"  
"Non lo so... è come se, quando mi guardi, mi tenessi un passo dietro a te, come del resto ha sempre fatto nostro padre."  
"Ti sbagli!" Avrebbe voluto replicare Thor, ma al contrario gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò ancora, lentamente, con cura "Anche in questo momento?" Chiese poi, con dolcezza.  
Il dio dell'Inganno lo osservò per un lungo momento, poi scosse la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.  
"No, ora forse no, forse è solo... è solo quello che è accaduto in passato, solo la mia percezione distorta..."  
Al che Thor gli poggiò la fronte contro la sua, inspirando profondamente il suo odore.  
"Se ti ho fatto sentire in questo modo, e indubbiamente l'ho fatto, troppe, innumerevoli volte, io, adesso, ti chiedo solo di perdonarmi, Loki..."  
Il più giovane lo guardò, maliardo.  
"Sai che non è nella nostra natura il perdono, Principe di Asgard!" Mormorò, prendendogli il mento fra le dita e facendogli rialzare il volto "Ma forse, per questa volta, potrei fare un'eccezione..."  
Gli occhi di Thor s'inumidirono e un'ombra transitò in essi.  
"Non prenderti gioco di me, fratello..." disse, senza riuscire a frenare quell'accento di paura nell'inflessione della sua voce "non ora, ti prego."  
"Perché pensi questo?"  
Il dio del Tuono fece per tirarsi su, ma l'altro lo trattenne contro di sé.  
"Perché anche questo è accaduto troppe volte." Rispose Loki per lui.  
"Sì, è... è accaduto troppe volte. Io che tornavo a fidarmi di te e tu che mi tradivi, in un gioco infinito al massacro." Fece una pausa, guardando il fratello profondamente negli occhi, al fine di scovarvi qualche subdolo trucco, ma non ne scorse. "Perché abbiamo fatto questo? Perché io ti ho sempre gettato nell'ombra e tu hai sempre cercato d'ingannarmi? E' forse per la natura del nostro destino di Dei? Fato crudele... Io, il dio del Tuono con il bisogno di arrivare sempre per primo su ogni cosa, tu il dio dell'Inganno che hai fatto della gestione del tuo dolore, un'arte."  
Loki scosse la testa.  
"Ora mi aduli, fratello..." Mormorò "Ma stavolta ti sbagli. Noi abbiamo fatto tutto questo, perché non ci siamo mai concessi di avere..." si sfilò inaspettatamente di dosso la casacca nera, esponendosi ai suoi occhi "questo."  
"Loki..." ansimò l'altro, sentendo la testa e le membra farglisi irrimediabilmente pesanti. L'avvinghiò con un braccio e lo trasse a sé, mentre con l'altro cercava di sostenersi a terra in un equilibrio precario.  
Scivolò istintivamente con le labbra lungo il suo collo e gli appose baci lenti e piccoli morsi, tracciando sentieri umidi con la lingua, e sorrise, quando avvertì il fratello tremare e farsi morbido nel suo abbraccio.  
"Non ingannarmi..." gli ansimò all'orecchio.  
Lentamente, l'altro si mosse, facendo per distendersi a terra e trascinando il dio del Tuono su di sé. Una lingua di fuoco invase entrambi, non appena i loro ventri si sfiorarono, scoprendosi duri ed eccitati all'inverosimile. Eppure, nessuno dei due parve stupirsene, come se quanto stava accadendo fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, o quantomeno un qualcosa molto a lungo atteso.  
"Non ingannarmi..." ripeté Thor, continuando a baciarlo e a sfregare e pressare il proprio sesso contro il suo, al solo scopo di sentirlo gemere.  
"L'unico inganno... fratello mio... è... il tuo stesso volerti ingannare..." ansimò Loki, facendosi ancor più accogliente "se vuoi ancora resistere a qualcosa che non puoi più negare di vedere... di..." sussultò, tendendosi "sentire."  
Thor abbandonò il collo dell'altro, strappandogli un gemito di frustrazione, e scivolò giù, cospargendo quel torace nudo di piccoli baci, fino ad arrestarsi all'altezza dei suoi pantaloni.  
Ne osservò il cavallo rigonfio con occhi umidi di un devastante piacere, si passò la lingua sulle labbra e lanciò un'ultima occhiata al dio dell'Inganno, bellissimo e perduto, mentre un brivido caldo stilettava la sua spina dorsale nel vederlo così esposto, così disponibile e vulnerabile.  
"Non ho più alcuna intenzione di resistere."  
Quindi si chinò su di lui, lasciando che, al primo contatto, s'inarcasse violentemente all'indietro, ansimando il suo nome.

***

LOKI

Loki chiuse gli occhi, muovendo la testa da un lato e dall'altro, come in un ultimo tentativo di difesa o forse con lo scopo di espellere quel demone che lo stava aggredendo da dentro. Sentì distintamente la superficie solida alle sue spalle e il piacere acuto, al limite del dolore, che stava soggiacendo l'intero suo corpo.

"Fra..fratello..." mugolò, inabile ad arrestarsi "Thor..." ansimò fuori, mentre il calore cresceva brutale.  
Sentì il suo sesso gonfiarsi ancora, si morse le labbra, reprimendo un moto di vergogna per quanto fosse bastato poco per ridurlo così, laddove i suoi pensieri e i suoi comportamenti si sarebbero dovuti dirigere altrove. Ma ormai era stato vinto, per giunta da colui che odiava così tanto vederlo sempre vincitore e l'unica cosa che gli era rimasta da fare, dinanzi a quell'evidenza, era stato arrendersi.  
Un brivido lo travolse e si sentì vicino, soltanto un ultimo istante e si sarebbe liberato, cospargendosi e riscaldandosi del suo stesso seme, ma proprio in quel momento, il muro alla sua destra si sciolse nuovamente e comparve al suo posto la grande porta di ferro che si spalancò con violenza.  
Loki spalancò gli occhi, sobbalzando, vide due guardie avvicinarsi a lui e soltanto allora comprese che quanto stava credendo di vivere, ciò che aveva ascoltato dal fratello e ciò che si era concesso di dirgli, non era stato nient'altro che un sogno. Un inganno della sua mente ingannevole. Un'illusione.  
La cella era ancora devastata dalla sua rabbia precedente. Lui era semplicemente rimasto seduto contro la parete per tutto il tempo. Nulla era cambiato da quando suo fratello era entrato là dentro chissà con quale ridicola intenzione, aprendogli quel suo dannato cuore capace di scuoterlo nel profondo, e lui? Che cosa aveva fatto? Mettendo in atto l'esatto contrario di ciò che sentiva, l'aveva cacciato in malo modo.  
No, Thor non era tornato.  
Thor non gli si era avventato contro per fargli sentire con la pelle e con il sangue quanto per lui contasse, quanto fosse importante, quanto non riuscisse a restarsene separato. Non aveva ghermito le sue labbra sorprese tra le proprie, non l'aveva assaggiato, mondato, succhiato, soltanto per osare più a fondo, più audace. Soltanto per dirgli e sentirsi dire, finalmente, dopo anni di conflitti e di lotte, la verità dei propri cuori... il dio del Tuono e il dio dell'Inganno, fratelli e rivali, per sempre in conflitto, l'uno timoroso e attento a non inciampare nelle ambiguità dell'altro e l'altro, timoroso e attento, sempre cauto per non essere travolto da quella veemenza inarrestabile. Fratelli e rivali, ostili tra loro e, una volta separati, impossibilitati a restare lontani.  
Non era accaduto niente del genere, se non nella sua mente, o forse, nelle sue distorte speranze.

Perché lui invece si era sciolto, sì, ma tra le spire crudeli di un sogno. E quanto il fratello era giunto nella sua cella mosso da chissà quale buona intenzione, il suo cuore aveva perso un battito. Ma per tutta risposta, invece di accoglierlo, lo aveva cacciato.  
Si mise a ridere, per un istante, Loki, maledicendo se stesso, preda dei suoi stessi inganni. Si portò una mano al volto, quasi a volersi nascondere, mentre le guardie lo sollevavano in piedi senza troppa grazia e lo imprigionavano in nuove catene, sospingendolo fuori.  
"Una gita fuori porta?" Chiese, con la sua tagliente ironia, mentre il suo cuore già s'ingrossava pesante, avendo compreso subitaneamente cosa stava accadendo.  
"Per nuovo ordine del Re, Principe Loki, dovete essere trasferito." Disse una guardia.  
"Trasferito?" Gli fece eco lui, fingendo stupore "Esiliato, vorrete dire."  
Una grande porta si aprì e il dio dell'Inganno fu condotto all'interno di una navicella pronta per il passaggio.  
"Come volete chiamarlo... ad ogni modo vi consigliamo di salutare Asgard, diciamo per sempre."  
Non rispose. Quei due sadici bastardi non meritavano più alcuna parola da parte sua.  
Quando il portellone sul soffitto si aprì e la navicella fu risucchiata verso l'alto, Loki non poté far altro che guardare giù, guardare la sua terra allontanarsi irrimediabilmente, i colori sgargianti puntellati dell'oro del sole, i campi ridenti, il grande fiume che non cessava mai di scorrere sotto il ponte che collegava i Mondi, il Palazzo Reale... il suo volto di bambino, le carezze di Madre, la sua giovinezza e le prime battaglie, le imprese incoscienti, il volto di Thor, i suoi occhi che non lo perdevano mai di vista, la voce di Thor a incitarlo a rialzarsi e ad andare avanti, il suo sorriso baldanzoso che aveva detestato così tante volte e subito dopo ricercato in uno spasmodico bisogno, le loro gare, le loro lotte, le feste e i banchetti, gli istanti di quiete. Tutto che gli veniva strappato via, in un rapido, irrevocabile istante, privandolo di tutto ciò che aveva amato, privandolo di se stesso e dei suoi doni, senza lasciargli possibilità di scelta, allontanato, disconosciuto come se non fosse mai esistito, condotto verso una meta ignota.  
Un tempo, al contrario, tutto questo si era fatto più vicino e, sebbene fosse soltanto un neonato tra le braccia di Odino, se lo ricordava bene. Ora, dopo aver trovato un padre e una casa ad accoglierlo per la seconda volta, anche questi lo stavano nuovamente abbandonando.  
Guardò giù. Il Re degli Dei doveva aver compreso ogni cosa. Doveva aver saputo. Doveva aver scoperto che suo fratello era contravvenuto ai suoi ordini per scendere nei sotterranei e tentare un contatto con lui.  
Odino decideva ogni cosa. Odino sanciva sentenze per tutti. E come li aveva resi fratelli, ora si sarebbero dovuti separare per sempre.  
"Idiota..." mormorò, portandosi la mano chiusa a pugno alla bocca, spingendo forte, nel tentativo di reprimere quelle dannate lacrime e non farsi vedere da coloro che lo stavano conducendo via "Idiota..." ripeté, come se quella parola fosse l'unica che conoscesse, capace di descrivere quel tutto che suo fratello era per lui. E mentre quell'unica lacrima scivolava lungo la sua guancia, insinuandosi tra il ferro della catena e la pelle del suo polso, l'immagine del volto di Thor riempì i suoi occhi.  
Guardò di nuovo istintivamente fuori dal finestrino della navicella, il palazzo era ormai lontano, ma gli parve tuttavia di scorgere un piccolo puntino rosso sul grande balcone regale.  
Lo immaginò lì, il dio del Tuono, con il suo mantello svolazzante, a guardarlo andar via. Inerme e inerte, impossibilitato a fare qualsiasi cosa. Ne immaginò lo sgomento che avrebbe lasciato il passo, poco dopo, alla furia.

Il suo cuore perse un battito. I suoi occhi si asciugarono, ricacciando indietro l'evidenza delle sue fragilità. L'espressione sul suo volto mutò ancora, definitiva. Strinse i pugni negli anelli di acciaio. Il suo sguardo divenne vuoto.

"Addio, fratello."

Pochi istanti dopo, il cielo di Asgard si fece cupo, il fiume si fece pieno, i fulmini saettarono sul Regno degli Dei e il boato di un tuono echeggiò violento nell'aria.

***

TBC


	2. Midgard A.D. 2020

MIDGARD  
A.D. 2020

I riflessi del giorno morente s'infrangevano lenti e stanchi sul Golden Gate, il cui nome derivava proprio dall'effetto del sole che, ormai prossimo al tramonto, s'insinuava tra le sue fibre metalliche, puntellando l'acqua della Baia di piccole perle dorate.

Quell'istante al confine della notte sapeva come sempre di malinconia, una nostalgia diffusa legata a qualcosa di lontano.  
Anche i rumori della città, al crepuscolo, iniziavano a cambiare forma. San Francisco si apprestava a mutare maschera, lasciandosi alle spalle il giorno e apprestandosi a gettarsi nella sua vita notturna.

Luke Hallstrøm restò impigliato ancora per qualche secondo nelle immagini e nei colori che riempivano i suoi occhi, al di là del grande vetro del suo ufficio, al 42esimo piano del grattacelo interamente proprietà della Hallstrøm & Associati, di cui lui, nel giro di pochi anni, grazie ad una fulminante carriera, ne era diventato il dirigente in carica.

Questo pensiero che, come di consueto, tornava in quegli istanti di crepuscolo unicamente suoi, lo fece sorridere. A soli trentatre anni era a capo di una delle più importanti aziende di brokeraggio di tutti gli Stati Uniti d'America, portando con orgoglio, nell'insegna del suo nome, un poco delle sue antiche radici scandinave.  
Una laurea in economia e finanza ad Harvard, due Master conseguiti con il massimo dei voti a Berkley e una dose quasi miracolistica di ingegno e scaltrezza avevano fatto di lui uno dei rampolli più giovani, più in auge e più ricchi del 2020, tanto da finire sulla copertina di The Lancet, la rivista più prestigiosa del mondo finanziario, spazzando via qualunque tipo di concorrenza.  
Luke si avvicinò al tavolino dei drink e si versò dello scotch nel bicchiere di cristallo, osservandone i riflessi ambrati ondeggiare in esso. Si riaccostò alla finestra, portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra e ne bevve un sorso, senza fretta, gustandone il sapore duro e pungente sulla punta della lingua.  
Avvertì il liquido scivolargli caldo prima in gola, poi, lentamente, giù nel vano dello stomaco, riscaldandolo e bruciandolo dolcemente. Sospirò. Il sole si stava ormai spalmando oltre l'orizzonte dell'acqua per sorgere dall'altra parte della Terra.  
Dall'altra parte... c'era sempre un'altra parte di qualcosa, un rovescio della medaglia, un'angolatura diversa, un lato di luce e uno di ombra. Così laddove un mondo si apprestava a iniziare la sua notte, un altro era in procinto di risvegliarsi e iniziare la sua giornata.  
Infiniti mondi, innumerevoli dimensioni appartenenti soltanto ad un unico pianeta.  
Sollevò lo sguardo al cielo, una lastra limpida, di quell'azzurro chiaro, senza nubi quella sera, senza incrinature. Quasi una barriera...  
Bevve ancora un sorso del suo scotch, poi si voltò poggiando il bicchiere sulla scrivania e fece per iniziare a raccogliere le sue cose. Finalmente anche lui poteva iniziare a godersi la sua serata. Del resto era venerdì e, una volta chiusa quella porta alle sue spalle, avrebbe potuto gettare via la maschera del top manager e indossare quella che più gli aggradava per trasformarsi in chiunque volesse e divorare le notti a venire, almeno fino a lunedì.  
Ripose dei fogli nella sua cartella, spense il computer e fece per muoversi, quando improvvisamente squillò il telefono fisso.  
L'uomo lanciò all'arnese un'occhiata di disappunto e vide che si era acceso il tastino rosso della segreteria. Corrugò la fronte. Era strano, Myriam, una delle sue segretarie, sarebbe dovuto essersene andata già da una mezz'ora, in effetti.  
"Sì?" Rispose, sbrigativo, sollevando la cornetta.  
"Signor Hallstrøm, mi dispiace doverla disturbare, ma... c'è qui una persona che vorrebbe incontrarla."  
Strani rumori all'altro capo del telefono, la voce incerta della donna...  
"Ma sono le sette, Myriam, sa bene che non ricevo più nessuno dopo le sedici. Inoltre, senza neppure un appunt..."  
Un tonfo.  
"Signore, quest'uomo insiste che è importante e non può rimandare."  
"Un uomo? Myriam, la sento allarmata. Cosa sta succedendo?"  
"Signore, io..."  
Luke si portò una mano al fianco e si guardò nervosamente attorno.  
"Dica a quest'uomo o a chicchessia che io non ricevo nessuno, tanto meno senza appuntamento e tanto meno alle sette di venerdì sera." Sentenziò risoluto.  
Nessuna risposta.  
"Myriam?"  
"Signore...?"  
"Ha sentito che cosa le ho detto?"  
"Sì, ma non credo che..."  
"Myriam, chiami immediatamente la sicurezza!"  
Un secondo tonfo.  
"E'... proprio questo il punto, signore... la... sicurezza è ko...!"  
L'uomo sussultò e un'inquietudine sottile, paradossalmente accompagnata da una strana sensazione vibrante che non riconobbe subito l'invase, rendendogli difficoltoso il respirare. Si voltò a guardare il cielo fuori dalla finestra, ma questo continuava ad essere limpido, senza nubi né crepature.  
"Che... che cosa significa che la sicurezza è ko?" Mormorò, quasi temesse di pronunciare quelle parole, per paura di una risposta che non aveva la minima voglia di ascoltare.  
"Che... beh... questo... questo signore che ho qui davanti a me e che... in questo momento mi sta anche sorridendo di..divertito... beh ecco... li ha stesi."  
Luke si portò una mano al volto, aspergendosi l'improvvisa sudorazione.  
"D'accordo, d'accordo, mi dica solo una cosa, Myriam..." fece una pausa, prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario per recuperare un controllo fattosi traballante "quest'uomo che aspetto ha?"  
Serrò la mascella e poggiò la mano chiusa a pugno sul legno della scrivania, lasciando che le nocche gli diventassero bianche per la tensione.  
"Oh, beh... ecco... è... è molto alto, capelli lunghi, biondi, occhi... insomma, begli occhi azzurri, un sorriso che..."  
"Non le ho chiesto se è in preda a una tempesta ormonale, ma che aspetto ha questo... tizio!" Sbottò l'uomo con acredine, pressandosi le tempie con le dita, come a voler espellere l'immagine e dunque la consapevolezza che gli si stava formando in testa.  
"Credo che sia appena uscito da... una festa in maschera o forse da qualche clinica psichiatrica, comunque..." Aggiunse la segretaria.  
Luke si sentì mancare e crollò seduto sulla poltrona alle sue spalle.  
"Una.. una festa in maschera dici? E..." deglutì a fatica "perché... secondo te?"  
"Perché indossa una specie di armatura e..."  
"Un mantello rosso."  
"Sì, esatto, signore. Ma come fa a...?"  
"Quel costume è stato in.. in voga per il Carnevale passato, ecco... dunque..." balbettò l'uomo, ormai completamente in preda al panico.  
"Signor Hallstrøm?"  
"Sì, Myriam, cosa c'è? Cosa sta succedendo ancora?"  
"A..Achille si sta dirigendo da lei!"  
"Achille?" Pensò Luke "Imbecille di una segretaria! Confondere un dio norreno con uno greco, semi-dio, per giunta!" Sottolineò nella sua mente, ora del tutto inabile a formulare altri pensieri.  
Ma non ebbe il tempo di completare quel pensiero che sentì un nuovo tonfo proprio all'esterno della sua porta e dei passi pesanti avanzare verso il suo ufficio. Si guardò attorno alla ricerca di una via di fuga, ma l'unica possibilità era infrangere il vetro e buttarsi di sotto. Tuttavia non fece neppure in tempo di darsi delle alternative che la porta si spalancò con un boato e nel momento in cui vide l'uomo in maschera presentarsi a lui, la cornetta del telefono gli cadde dalle mani.

Silenzio. Muto.

"Sa quanto mi verrà a costare quella porta che mi ha appena distrutto?"  
Nessuna risposta.  
L'uomo biondo ed effettivamente vestito di tutto punto con gli abiti singolari di un ballo in maschera si avvicinò, ora con una certa titubanza, alla scrivania, dietro la quale era seduto, o forse sarebbe meglio dire sprofondato, Luke Hallstrøm.  
Gli ultimi raggi di quel sole prossimo al tramonto invasero la stanza, come un fendente esatto che raggiunse il corpo statuario dell'avventore, illuminando parte del suo volto.  
Quegli occhi blu, gonfi di un bolo indistinto di strane emozioni, evidentemente trattenute per chissà quanto tempo.  
Luke, con la poca forza che gli era rimasta in corpo, tanto aveva smesso del tutto di respirare e l'unico rumore che riusciva a sentire era il battito forsennato del suo cuore, si tirò su a sedere e con le dita leggermente tremanti, ma non abbastanza che l'altro lo potesse notare, prese un sigaro dalla scatola di ottone e se l'accese, fingendo una forzatissima, quasi insostenibile nonchalance.  
"Posso fare qualcosa per lei?" Disse, accavallando le gambe in una chiara posizione difensiva e camuffando al meglio l'ansia che permeava la sua voce.  
Il visitatore non rispose ancora nulla. Si limitò a raggiungere la scrivania e, senza troppa grazia, si poggiò su essa con le mani chiuse a pugno, fissandolo in modo quasi rapace.  
Luke non poté fare a meno di osservare la possenza di quelle braccia scoperte, le venature esposte e i muscoli gonfi, ma su tutto fu quello sguardo carico di caparbietà e di dolore a farlo tremare fin nel profondo.  
S'irrigidì sulla poltrona e conficcò le unghie di una mano nel bracciolo di pelle nera. Si portò il sigaro alle labbra e, pur sostenendo quello sguardo, inspirò una boccata profonda di fumo che quasi lo portò a strozzarsi.  
Poi, lentamente, lo sguardo rapace dell'altro e i lineamenti del suo volto, induriti forse da una paura simile alla propria, oltre che scheggiati da alcune cicatrici, si ammorbidirono, finché non si trasformarono in una travolgente dolcezza. L'uomo in maschera si rilassò e si accovacciò dall'altro lato della scrivania, ignorando completamente le due poltroncine al suo fianco.  
"Finalmente ti rivedo, fratello..." mormorò, mentre quei suoi occhi blu si inumidivano di un'emozione profonda.  
Luke s'irrigidì ancor di più sul posto e tentò d'inghiottire un accenno invisibile di saliva. Aveva completamente smesso di respirare. Il sole, ormai quasi scomparso, inondava il volto dell'altro, rendendolo luminoso e accentuando il colore dei suoi capelli d'oro e la sfumatura carica di pienezza del suo sguardo.  
Era senza dubbio un uomo bellissimo, selvaggio, indefinibile. Chiaramente appartenente a un altro mondo.  
"Ci ho impiegato talmente tanto tempo a tentare di trovarti. Ho cercato in quasi tutti i Nove Mondi e Midgard mi è sempre stata preclusa. Mi dicevano perché non avrei dovuto più rivedere lei, ma sapevo che non era così. Io stesso avevo tagliato il ponte che ci consentiva di venire fin qui, ricordi? Così ho dovuto fare diversamente per raggiungere la Terra... puoi immaginare a cosa mi riferisco."  
Luke non rispose nulla.

"Farnetica, farnetica, è solo uno che sta farneticando!" S'impose di dirsi nella sua mente. Ma in realtà si sentiva pietrificato, mentre quelle parole gl' invadevano il cervello per poi svanire via, del tutto sconquassato tra ciò che quello gli stava dicendo e le sensazioni travolgenti e imbarazzanti che stava provando nell'avere quell'uomo davanti a sé..  
"Sono passati tanti anni, sai? Per i terrestri almeno dieci. Certo, per noi, dieci anni non sono molti, eppure..." s'interruppe, corrucciandosi "per me sono stati un'infinità. Ogni giorno senza di te, è stato una condanna."  
A quelle parole, Luke avvertì il proprio cuore stringersi in una morsa e i suoi occhi, malgrado l'algido autocontrollo, pizzicare umidi.  
Mosse le labbra per dire qualcosa, quando l'altro si risollevò in piedi, facendo svolazzare quel suo mantello rosso per la stanza e, regalatogli il più bel sorriso di sempre, oltrepassò la scrivania e gli si fece vicino, afferrandogli un polso.  
"Ma ora ti ho trovato e ti porto via con me." Risolse Achille, strattonando il top manager verso di sé.  
"Ehy, piano, calma amico, calma!" Disse Luke, ritraendosi bruscamente. "Forse è il caso di parlarne?"  
L'altro corrugò la fronte.  
"Parlare di cosa, fratello? Sono venuto qui a prenderti! Questo non è il tuo posto."  
"Eh? Cosa..? Come dice? Non è il mio posto, questo?" Esclamò Luke, approfittando di un momento di distrazione del suo avventore, per alzarsi in piedi e allontanarsi da lui, in direzione della porta. "Oh sì sì che è il mio posto invece. Anni di studi, una bella laurea ad Harvard, anni di fatiche, uno stipendio a sei zeri, un attico in piena S. Francisco con vista sull'intera baia, tutti i lussi del mondo, la celebrità... beh direi che questo è decisamente il mio posto." Sottolineò, domandandosi un attimo dopo perché gli avesse appena dato tutte quelle informazioni.  
"Ma di che... diavolo... stai parlando, Loki?"  
Ancora un passo verso la porta.  
"Lei di che cosa sta parlando?" Una pausa "Loki...?"  
Vide lo sgomento e lo smarrimento dipingersi sul bel volto del suo visitatore, e cacciò nel profondo quell'emozione dolorosa che stava emergendo in lui.  
L'uomo fece un passo nella sua direzione. La sua ombra ad allungarsi verso di lui. Ma non c'era minaccia in essa, soltanto bisogno di contatto. Un perché, una spiegazione, forse.  
Lo vide scuotere la testa, mordersi le labbra, precipitare in confusione.  
"E' un altro dei tuoi inganni, non è così?" Mormorò il biondo. Aveva gli occhi tristi. Improvvisamente il bel sorriso era scomparso.  
Luke non rispose nulla e allungò una mano verso un tasto rosso alle sue spalle.  
"Non.. non puoi non riconoscermi, non... sono tuo fratello, Thor. Ho lasciato Asgard non appena ho visto quella dannata navicella portarti via..."  
Il rumore di passi frettolosi a scendere rapidi le scale.  
"Ti ho cercato ovunque, ho disatteso ordini, ho infranto regole, ho vagato per i Nove Mondi alla ricerca di te, ho..."  
Un gruppo di venti guardie addestrate piombò davanti alla stanza, ma il biondo non sembrò neppure vederle, mentre queste l'accerchiavano, puntandogli addosso le pistole e minacciandolo con i teaser.  
"Ho spezzato ogni legame con la nostra casa, Loki, solo per poterti ritrovare," proseguì, ora con le lacrime che gli ingrossavano gli occhi "ho rotto con nostro padre, compiendo io stesso alto tradimento solo per poter venire in esilio qui su Midgard anch'io!" Gridò, scaraventando via in un sol colpo almeno quattro delle guardie attorno a lui "Loki!!!" I bicchieri e i cristalli andarono in mille pezzi, le zampe della scrivania s'incrinarono, il mobilio si crepò, e parte della grande libreria in legno di noce crollò a terra. "Non puoi farmi questo!"  
Luke lanciò un'ultima, algida occhiata a quell'uomo, poi si rivolse ai militari e fece un assenso con la testa.  
Gli furono addosso in meno di un secondo, premendogli i teaser addosso. Achille venne colpito nella sua vulnerabilità e cadde a terra, inerme.  
"Portatelo alla Langley Porter e ditegli che un loro paziente deve aver ben pensato di farsi un giretto fuori dalla clinica questa mattina." Disse Hallstrøm, mentre guardava il corpo del suo visitatore che veniva sollevato e portato via.

Quando fu certo che non fosse rimasto nessuno nei paraggi, rientrò nel suo ufficio e, siccome la porta era ormai semidistrutta, si limitò ad aggirarla, andandosi ad appoggiare con la schiena alla parete dietro di essa.  
Aveva bisogno di un rifugio, almeno per qualche istante, sicuro di non essere visto. Aveva bisogno di un momento.  
Poggiò anche la nuca al muro e sollevò lo sguardo, in un punto indistinto del soffitto. La testa aveva preso a girargli, il cuore sembrava non voler rallentare i suoi battiti, aveva caldo, un caldo improvviso che non smetteva di farlo sudare, rendendo le sue labbra aride e il respiro affannoso. Ebbe la sensazione di trovarsi sull'orlo di uno svenimento.  
Per di più, suo malgrado, le lacrime emersero ai suoi occhi.  
Colpì con un pugno la parete alle sue spalle e strozzò un grido in gola.  
Fuori dai vetri era ormai tempo di tramonto e i colori rosso, oro, violaceo che schizzavano quel cielo d'estate, sembrarono essi stessi eccessivamente belli, eccessivamente accesi da poterli sostenere.  
Un moto di profonda tristezza l'invase. La voglia di piangere si fece ancora più forte. E con essa crebbe la rabbia, lo sconcerto, il sentirsi, in qualche modo, nuovamente in trappola.

Ci aveva impiegato dieci anni per ricostruirsi una vita, per confezionare una nuova identità, ore e giorni di intenso lavoro su se stesso per accettare la condizione in cui era stato gettato non per suo volere e lasciarsi il passato alle spalle. Ce l'aveva messa tutta, giorno dopo giorno, per dimenticare, collezionando maschere di ogni tipo nel suo armadio immaginario, aveva ricoperto ogni eco lontana e ogni frammento di ricordo con il potere dei soldi, con il delirio dei lussi, con una vita sregolata, priva di limiti e, spesso, anche di morale. Nel giro di un paio d'anni si era sposato e poi divorziato, aveva obnubliato la sua mente e le sue pulsioni in innumerevoli corpi di donna e non ne era mai uscito pago. Aveva avuto uomini, anch'essi numerosi, anch'essi bellissimi, in una estenuante ricerca dell'ideale perfetto. Tra mille volti, alla ricerca di uno, uno soltanto, occhi color del mare, il lontano e ormai inafferrabile ricordo di un altro mondo, un sorriso ineguagliabile.  
Era arrivato dove era arrivato grazie alle sue doti fuori dal comune che spesso i colleghi e i nemici chiamavano 'magia', e ora, un po' a quel nuovo tipo di vita ci si era abituato e, se a questo si era dovuto adattare, non essendoci altra scelta, alla fine se l'era fatto andare bene.  
Colpì nuovamente il muro con un pugno e ora avvertì il bruciore della pelle ferita.  
Guardò il suo ufficio, praticamente devastato da quella furia inumana. La rabbia gli montò violenta, a sua volta.  
Non poteva essere che nel giro di pochi istanti, la sua vita fosse stata messa a soqquadro, Luke Hallstrøm fosse stato messo a soqquadro. Non poteva essere che dopo giorni e giorni di paziente ricostruzione, fosse bastato un attimo, e tutto ciò che egli era diventato, tutto ciò che era riuscito a far suo, svanito nuovamente via.  
Il tempo di uno schiocco di dita. Il tempo del sole che lascia spazio alla luna, del giorno che si sacrifica alla notte.  
"Che sei venuto a fare?" Sibilò ad un interlocutore immaginario, assaporando il gusto salato delle sue stesse lacrime "Io... ti odio." Aggiunse con un'implosione di rabbia.  
La stanza si caricò di elettricità, la luce se ne andò per un istante e alcuni mobili, rimasti fino a quel momento indenni, scricchiolarono, crepandosi definitivamente.

***

Si chiese dove avesse sbagliato.  
Forse piombare in quello che i Terrestri chiamavano posto di lavoro non era stata una delle idee migliori. O magari si trattava degli abiti che aveva ancora addosso, certo, gli Umani non sono soliti vedere qualcuno vestito con un'armatura e un mantello aggirarsi per le loro città, a meno che non si tratti di qualche occasione particolare. Dopo essere stato su Midgard già una volta, avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo. Peccato che lui non riuscisse mai ad imparare velocemente dai suoi errori. Suo fratello glielo diceva sempre quando gli tirava uno scherzo dei suoi.  
Fortunatamente in quel caso non aveva con sé il suo martello, confiscatogli da Padre, nel momento in cui aveva infranto le prime regole, ovvero la decisione di partire alla ricerca di Loki.  
Poteva ancora ricordare quel momento, di qualche tempo prima.  
Aveva semplicemente deciso di comunicarglielo, sapendo perfettamente che il Re degli Dei non avrebbe battuto ciglio, come del resto non aveva battuto ciglio nel vedere l'altro suo figlio venire trascinato via in catene in una condanna a vita, o di fronte al suo dolore nel venire separato dal fratello. C'era d'aspettarselo, prima Odino avrebbe impedito in tutti i modi che Thor abbandonasse Asgard, a costo di ferirlo o imprigionare anche lui nei sotterranei e poi, se fosse riuscito a sfuggire alla cattura, avrebbe applicato la pena massima: l'esilio.  
E l'esilio per un asgardiano non poteva essere altro che Midgard. L'anello più debole e vulnerabile fra tutti i Nove Mondi, il luogo in cui non ci sarebbe stato spazio né per la magia, né per i doni sovrannaturali e in cui le creature mortali dovevano compiere il cammino dell'esistenza sostenuti soltanto dalla forza delle loro risorse interiori.

Così era accaduto. Il dio del Tuono aveva smesso di essere tale, pur portando con sé delle capacità che sarebbero state niente di meno che straordinarie agli occhi degli uomini, ed era riuscito a fuggire da Asgard, corrompendo Heimdall, il guardiano del Bifrost e lasciandosi inghiottire dal vortice arcobaleno. Tuttavia Heimdall non aveva potuto garantirgli una meta precisa, anche perché Thor non sapeva dove si trovasse esattamente Loki, sebbene se lo fosse immaginato. Il suo sarebbe stato un lungo peregrinare, senza certezze, colmo di pericoli e di insidie. E mentre si lasciava la casa natale e il suo futuro di re alle spalle, abbandonando ogni cosa amata e conosciuta, comprese finalmente che cosa significasse la parola eroe. Un semplice dono del Fato, afferrabile con facilità, una sorta di diritto di nascita, un qualcosa a cui era stato educato a credere di esserlo fin da bambino, ma che in realtà non lo era mai stato. Non fino a quel momento.

Così, mentre il Bifrost l'inghiottiva, scaraventandolo sulla roccia nuda e fredda di Jotunheim, il primo luogo in cui si era spinto a cercare il fratello, comprese che per essere eroi è necessario saper abbandonare ogni conoscenza, sacrificare ogni insegnamento e avere negli occhi uno scopo per cui combattere, anche a costo della propria vita, qualcosa di molto simile a ciò che i Mortali chiamano amore.

 

Tuttavia, Thor, continuava a chiedersi perché Loki avesse finto di non riconoscerlo. Certo non si aspettava un'accoglienza in pompa magna e, siccome si era ricostruito una vita laggiù, aveva anch'egli immaginato che il fratello avrebbe mantenuto un certo copione. Eppure era convinto che nel momento in cui fossero rimasti soli, Loki sarebbe stato felice di rivederlo. Invece niente. Nei suoi occhi non aveva letto altro che ghiaccio, un qualcosa di simile ad una memoria perduta. E questo gli aveva fatto male. Profondamente. Più delle scariche dei teaser sul suo corpo da parte dei militari, per ordine di suo fratello stesso.  
E poi quei capelli orribili che portava... tagliati corti in quella maniera... stava per scoppiare a ridergli in faccia!  
Per non parlare dei vestiti che si era messo addosso, quell'inguardabile grigio topo da ufficio che nulla aveva a che vedere con gli abiti regali che indossava ad Asgard... decisamente non gli donavano!  
Dov'era finito il dio? Si chiese.  
Dove aveva nascosto, suo fratello, tutto il suo potere e la sua ammaliante astuzia, che i suoi gesti, passo a passo trasudavano, incantando coloro che aveva accanto?  
Bastava così poco per essere uomini su Midgard? Trovarsi all'ultimo piano di un grattacelo che sarebbe stato niente di più che una misera colonna del Palazzo Reale e credere di avere in pugno il mondo? Possedere uno stipendio... come l'aveva definito, Loki? A sei zeri e sentirsi per questo un dio? Guardare oltre i vetri la bellezza di un giorno morente, i riflessi del sole nell'acqua e le prime luci notturne di una città che si anima senza paragonarlo alla maestosità di Asgard?  
Come aveva vissuto Loki per tutto quel tempo? Che cosa aveva fatto? Quali costumi umani aveva assunto? Chi... era stato accanto a lui, nei giorni e nelle notti?  
A quella domanda un'aspra morsa accartocciò lo stomaco del dio del Tuono, facendolo avvampare.  
Non poteva essere che suo fratello avesse dimenticato tutto, benché fosse stato costretto ad adattarsi ad una nuova vita per poter sopravvivere.  
Ma se lui non fosse andato a cercarlo, non fosse andato a prenderlo, Loki avrebbe mai più pensato di voler tornare indietro?

Thor si alzò bruscamente dal letto dove era rimasto a lungo seduto per pensare e risolse che avrebbe dovuto cambiare strategia.  
Del resto, ormai aveva tempo a sufficienza. Non appena era giunto in quel luogo strano in cui tutte le persone che incontrava erano vestite di bianco, trascinato lì dai guardiani di suo fratello, era stato spogliato dei suoi abiti e vestito con una specie di divisa anch'essa bianca, ci aveva messo meno di pochi minuti per evadere, dirigersi verso una banca e scardinare senza troppe difficoltà un bancomat, prendendo il denaro necessario.  
Con quei soldi si era poi diretto in uno dei tanti centri commerciali di S. Francisco e aveva, per la gioia degli esercenti, acquistato due bustoni di abiti di ogni tipo, affittando infine la stanza di un motel, pagando in contanti per non dare troppo nell'occhio e poter così restare tranquillo per tutto il tempo necessario a lavorare sul suo obiettivo.

Qualcosa dalla sua prima permanenza midgardiana aveva imparato. Si disse con soddisfazione. Del resto con gli Umani è necessario essere discreti, perché ogni cosa che esula dai loro piccoli tracciati di certezze, li manda in panico. E si affrettano a voler capire. Ma a volte non è necessario capire nulla, quanto piuttosto fare, armarsi di coraggio e di onore e gettarsi nell'impresa.

"Eroe...!" Mormorò a se stesso con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
Si avviò in bagno e, spogliatosi della divisa bianca, che sarebbe finita in un cassonetto lontano di lì, s'infilò nella doccia.  
L'acqua calda sulla pelle e sulla nuca gl'impresse un immediato ristoro. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente, mentre il getto scivolava lungo gli interstizi del suo corpo, cullandolo col suo calore. Prese in una mano un po' di quel liquido colorato dentro una confezione trasparente su cui c'era scritto docciaschiuma e se lo spalmò senza fretta addosso. Aveva un buon profumo, ma nulla a che vedere con gli effluvi speziati dei lunghi bagni che si concedeva nelle grandi piscine del Palazzo Reale, al ritorno da una battaglia o dopo una giornata intensa, a volte solo, a volte in compagnia di... Loki.  
Al pensiero del fratello, un moto di cupezza lo colse. Corrugò la fronte e serrò la mascella. Inavvertitamente si carezzò i muscoli delle proprie braccia, là dove i militari l'avevano colpito coi teaser. Loki doveva avere davvero delle buone ragioni per essere arrivato a tanto. O forse, una grande paura.  
Perché gli stava sfuggendo in quel modo? Sì, sperò davvero che si trattasse soltanto di paura o che nel rivederlo, qualcosa di doloroso si fosse risvegliato in lui. Non avrebbe retto a un reale rifiuto. Di questo ne era certo.  
Con Loki era sempre stato così. Così vicino, così lontano. Nel momento in cui lo sentiva accanto era anche lo stesso momento in cui l'altro scivolava via, svanendo, come per magia, tra le sue stesse dita.  
Loki era inafferrabile. Inarrestabile. Capace di riempire di calore e dolcezza ogni luogo con la sua presenza e di ferire irrimediabilmente, un attimo dopo, generando sempre nuovi vuoti, con la sua assenza.

Thor si voltò, andando ad appoggiare la fronte contro le piastrelle crepate della doccia. L'acqua scivolò lungo la sua schiena e poi giù ancora, tra le natiche e le sue cosce. Sentì il getto sciogliersi sul suo corpo, gocciolare giù fino ai piedi in una lenta ed estenuante carezza. Nuovamente l'immagine dei lontani tempi di Asgard e di quei momenti di quiete nei bagni del Palazzo gli si parò davanti agli occhi. Li chiuse e rimase semplicemente lì nel ricordo e nel ritmo lento del suo respiro.

Loki era lì dinanzi a lui, all'altro lato della grande vasca, le braccia e la schiena appoggiate al bordo, il volto e i capelli bagnati e, attraverso la nebbia e gli effluvi creati dal calore dell'acqua, lo guardava nello scintillio dei suoi occhi verdi, resi ancor più lucenti dal chiarore delle candele tutte attorno a loro. Forse si erano ritrovati lì dopo una battaglia, forse dopo un allenamento, forse dopo un gioco o una festa. Forse si erano parlati e punzecchiati per tutto il tempo del bagno, o lo avevano condiviso in silenzio, unicamente scrutandosi tra le forme invisibili create dalla nebbia. Chi avrebbe potuto dirlo? Ciò che contava, ogni volta, era ritrovarsi lì, insieme, in quei prolungati e incredibili istanti di quiete.  
Il dio del Tuono riaprì gli occhi, come ridestatosi di colpo da una sorta di ammaliante ottundimento e si affrettò a chiudere l'acqua, uscendo dalla doccia. Si legò un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi e si strofinò alla meno peggio i capelli biondi che gli ricaddero come pioggia dorata sulle ampie spalle tornite.  
Raggiunse lo specchio, guardandosi senza fratta e inaspettatamente si sorrise.  
Non comprese il motivo di quel suo stesso sorriso, forse era stata quella doccia ad averlo rinvigorito, tuttavia avvertì di colpo il sangue scorrere veloce nelle sue vene, si sentì elettrizzato, similmente a quando si preparava per una nuova battaglia. E questa volta sarebbe stata la scommessa più grande, quella più difficile: raggiungere il suo scopo senza poteri, né doni, senza trucchi né magie, senza i tracciati confortanti predisposti dal Fato, imparando a vivere alla maniera degli uomini. Perché ormai aveva fatto la sua scelta, e Midgard sarebbe dovuto diventare il suo mondo.  
Lasciò cadere gli asciugamani a terra, scoprendo il suo corpo statuario e si diresse nuovamente in camera. Lanciò un'occhiata fuori dalla piccola finestra, al fine di accertarsi da quanto tempo la notte fosse giunta. Prese a rovistare nelle buste, tirando fuori ogni sorta di abito e, in men che non si dica, il letto fu ingolfato di vestiti.  
"Naa, troppo elegante!" Commentò, guardando un bel tweed gessato "Non adatto al venerdì sera!" Disse, riferendosi ad un altro completo, ricordando le abitudini umane del dress-code per il weekend. Ne scartabellò degli altri, sempre meno soddisfatto e sempre più frustrato, finché ne estrasse alcuni che parvero incontrare il suo gusto "Questo però... con questo, magari..." mormorò, sondando con dovizia il paio di jeans e la camicia bianca grinzata che aveva afferrato.

Si posizionò davanti allo specchio e s'infilò per prima cosa quelli che gli Umani chiamavano boxer.

"Per gli Dei, ma come diavolo fanno!" Esclamò, facendo una smorfia di fastidio nel momento in cui i suoi gioielli vennero imprigionati nella stoffa aderente.

Sbuffando e ricordando con nostalgia i suoi abiti asgardiani, si obbligò ad infilarsi i jeans e successivamente, senza perdere un singolo movimento delle mani sul proprio corpo, indossò la camicia bianca, sistemandosela al meglio addosso e lasciandola distrattamente aperta un poco all'altezza del petto.

Si guardò ancora con attenzione, senza peraltro comprendere perché lo facesse con tanta cura, e si accorse che c'era ancora qualcosa che non andava.

Ripercorse con la mente le persone che aveva incontrato quel giorno, gli sguardi della gente, l'espressione imbambolata della segretaria di suo fratello nel vederlo e comprese che il problema dovevano essere i capelli.

Rovistò ancora nella busta e, scovato un elastico di fortuna, se li pettinò alla meno peggio e li strinse in esso, benché due ciocche gli ricaddero ribelli ad incorniciargli il volto.

Si rimirò un'ultima volta e, indossato l'ultimo capo, un paio di stivali marroni alla cow-boy, non riuscì ad evitarsi un sorriso del tutto soddisfatto.

Allargò le braccia verso la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio.

"Ti do la mia benedizione, figlio di Midgard!" Esclamò.

Infine, afferrate le chiavi della macchina presa a noleggio, si avviò alla porta ed uscì, lasciandosi anche quel motel alle spalle.

***

"Un altro!"  
"Lo desidera subito, signore, o attendo che finisca quello che sta bevendo?"  
"Mi sembra di averti chiesto un altro drink e non di farmi domande! Fammelo subito, avanti!"  
Con lo stuzzicadenti era ormai un quarto d'ora che tormentava la povera oliva affogata nel suo Martini Dry, senza decidersi a mangiarsela. Con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto e l'aria annoiata, appollaiato al bancone lucente del Drake's, uno dei locali preferiti dalla S. Francisco dell'alta finanza miliardaria, totalmente indifferente allo scorrere delle ore, al rimbombare della musica nelle sue orecchie e al via vai di persone che circolavano come mosche impazzite attorno a lui, Luke Hallstrøm aveva dato inizio al suo meritato weekend.  
Quella sera avrebbe bevuto fino a non ricordarsi neppure come si chiamava. Del resto, il suo nome, aveva nuovamente smesso di avere importanza. Magari sarebbe finito a letto con qualcuno e si sarebbe risvegliato nell'altro capo della città nell'appartamento di uno sconosciuto, oppure sarebbe stato semplicemente prelevato privo di sensi dal suo autista e accompagnato a casa.  
Non era neppure riuscito a mangiare un boccone uscito dall'ufficio. Era rientrato nel suo appartamento all'unico scopo di cambiarsi e poi si era diretto in uno dei suoi locali preferiti. Aveva salutato distrattamente coloro che conosceva, ignorato le avances di alcune ragazze che gli si erano appiccicate addosso, senza neppure ascoltare cosa avessero da proporgli, e aveva lasciato che l'alcool, nello stomaco stretto e vuoto, avesse iniziato a fare il suo effetto.  
Ottundimento. Per quello che poteva servire.  
Era questo ciò che sentiva. Era questo ciò che cercava.  
Non aveva molte altre pretese per quella sera.  
Se l'ottundimento fosse bastato a cancellare ciò che era accaduto in quella giornata, già era sufficiente.  
Estrasse una sigaretta dal pacchetto e se la portò alle labbra, accendendosela.

I ricordi di poche ore prima non smettevano di aggredirlo con una lucidità e una chiarezza cristalline. Per un istante odiò la sua stessa mente e ciò che questa era capace di fare, da un punto di vista di umanissime risorse cognitive, ovviamente. Ma quelle capacità erano già troppo e in quell'occasione non si stavano certo rivelando d'aiuto.

Si allentò un poco il nodo della cravatta e prese a guardarsi distrattamente intorno. La vista era lievemente offuscata dal fumo delle sigarette e da ciò che trasudavano le persone, una specie di aura invisibile, ma che lui riusciva a percepire perfettamente. Intravide volti, sconosciuti, imbronciati, sorridenti, pensierosi, distorti da doppi, tripli strati di trucco per negare a se stessi l'angosciante incedere del tempo. Ognuno con una sua particolarità, ognuno con una sua esistenza, ognuno preda dei cambiamenti che le emozioni dipingevano su di essi.

Le emozioni... quello straordinario sentire umano che scandisce la sua vita dalla culla alla tomba, quel sentire percepito fin da subito, che trasforma e si trasforma, mano a mano che l'esistenza acquista d'importanza in qualcosa di più profondo, i sentimenti. Ancora più complessi, ancora più intricati, nodi che creano altri nodi, alcuni impossibili da sciogliere. Nodi che creano strade da percorrere, cose da lasciare, cose da cercare, cose a cui far ritorno.

Luke, senza neppure guardare il barman, sollevò il quarto o forse drink, portandoselo alla bocca, ne bevve un sorso, ma di colpo si bloccò, tossendo.

"Troppo forte, signore?" Chiese sollecito il ragazzo che glielo aveva servito.

L'uomo gli fece cenno con la mano che andava tutto bene e tornò a guardare verso il lato opposto del bancone, dove vi si era appena seduto un uomo, dai lunghi capelli biondi, che aveva preso a fissarlo con un'intensità imbarazzante.  
Luke non seppe se si trattasse di uno scherzo della sua mente già intossicata dall'alcool, dalla stanchezza che portava addosso, dai suoi nervi provati, o se ormai stesse realmente impazzendo e lui fosse davvero lì.

Guardò meglio, finché la vista non gli si schiarì del tutto e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Merda..."  
No, non si trattava di lui. Non poteva esserlo. A quell'ora doveva già dormire profondamente sedato nella sua stanza alla Langley Porter.  
Il problema però era che ci stava ricadendo. Era da un po' di tempo che sembrava essersi liberato da quell'ossessione, andare alla ricerca, come un tossico in astinenza, di uomini dai lunghi capelli biondi e dagli occhi azzurri. Non che non avesse avuto bellissimi amanti con tali caratteristiche che, perdipiù lo avevano anche soddisfatto. Ma quando poi questi se ne andavano, perché lui non permetteva a nessuno di restare nel suo letto oltre la durata del solo amplesso, la solitudine tornava ad aggredirlo ancora più brutale. Come una sete, come una fame che non sarebbero mai state paghe, un'assenza mai colmata.

Il tizio continuava a fissarlo, Luke gli rispose con un sorriso, magari anche quella volta la soluzione era a portata di mano, almeno per qualche ora, almeno per un po'.  
Si portò una mano alla fronte e con l'altra, con dita tremanti, cercò di afferrare il collo del calice con dentro il liquido trasparente. Vedeva doppio. Iniziò a sudare. La nebbia attorno a lui divenne più consistente, la voce preoccupata del barman si ovattò e il bel sconosciuto davanti a lui scomparve dalla sua sua vista.  
Fece per alzarsi, ma dovette aggrapparsi al bancone, per non rovinare a terra.  
Subito l'autista della sua limousine gli fu accanto e, con discrezione, lo sostenne per un braccio.  
"Portami a casa, Kevin." Mormorò, lasciandosi cingere la vita dall'uomo e con passo incerto, venire accompagnato fuori.

***

Se le sue ricerche erano giuste, aveva finalmente trovato l'appartamento di suo fratello.  
Loki doveva avere una singolare passione per le alture.  
Thor guardò col naso all'insù e intercettò quello che doveva essere un attico, secondo la terminologia umana.  
"E ovviamente il più costoso..." mugugnò tra sé e sé, scuotendo la testa "Sei talmente viziato..."  
Dalle finestre buie sembrava che nessuno fosse in casa.  
Mentre il dio del Tuono cercava di capire cosa fosse meglio fare, il cono luminoso dei fari di una macchina, lo fece sobbalzare, facendogli rendere conto che si stava trovando nel bel mezzo della strada.  
La macchina, lunga e nera si arrestò esattamente davanti al palazzo di Loki, ma Thor non riuscì a distinguere bene chi vi fosse al suo interno, dato i vetri oscurati. Eppure poté immaginarlo...  
Senza un motivo, avvertì nuovamente quella strana sensazione dello stomaco che si chiudeva in una morsa e il cuore finirgli in gola. Tutta la baldanzosità di poco prima scomparve. L'avrebbe rifiutato ancora?  
Ma pochi istanti dopo a quell'emozione se ne sostituì subito un'altra, ben diversa, che aveva a che fare con un senso di angoscia. Vide chiaramente colui che era suo fratello venire aiutato a scendere dalla limousine, lo vide aggrapparsi al collo di quell'energumeno che sembrava volerlo sostenere. Un'altra fitta indistinta di calore pungente gli rattrappì le viscere. Ebbe l'impulso di fiondarsi fuori dall'angolo buio in cui si era nascosto, scaraventare via lo sconosciuto ed essere lui a prendere l'altro tra le braccia, ma si bloccò e decise di attendere che Loki venisse accompagnato in casa e il tizio se ne andasse.

Così avvenne.  
Trascorso quelli che dovevano essere stati quindici minuti di insostenibile lentezza, l'individuo vestito di nero sbucò fuori dal palazzo e si mise in macchina allontanandosi di lì.  
Thor si accertò che nessuno transitasse per quella strada, lanciò un'occhiata furtiva all'ultimo piano e vide una luce tenue e diffusa provenire dal suo interno. Corse verso il portone e, sebbene recalcitrante, ringraziò il servitore per essersi dimenticato di chiuderlo bene. Almeno avrebbe evitato di dover far saltare la serratura!  
Entrò furtivamente nel grande ed elegante atrio a volte vittoriane, che quasi ricordavano gli orpelli dei bassorilievi di alcune stanze della loro dimora asgardiana, e imboccò rapido le scale, totalmente dimentico che ci potesse essere un comodo ascensore a portarlo fino al dodicesimo piano.  
Ma la fatica fisica di quella scalinata non era nulla in confronto all'ansia per l'ignoto di ciò che lo stava aspettando.  
Come avrebbe preso Loki quell'incursione? Come avrebbe reagito nel vederlo ancora?  
Almeno stavolta non c'erano guardie e strani aggeggi elettrici fra loro che potessero impedire ciò che il dio del Tuono si era preposto di portare fino in fondo.  
Infine raggiunse la porta dell'appartamento del fratello e lì ebbe un po' di difficoltà. Si chiese se fosse stato meglio utilizzare le abitudini umane e quindi suonare, oppure buttare direttamente giù la porta, ma pensando che aveva già distrutto quella del suo ufficio, risolse per la prima opzione.  
Prese un respiro profondo e spinse il tastino del campanello.  
Attese.  
Nessuna risposta.  
Suonò ancora.  
Portò l'orecchio alla porta, ma questa doveva essere talmente massiccia e blindata, che non riuscì ad avvertire alcun movimento.  
"Avanti Loki, avanti..." mugugnò, avvicinando ancora il dito al campanello.  
Tentò un'ultima volta, ma non ottenendo ancora niente, un pensiero gli attraversò la mente. Forse il fratello era pesantemente addormentato, date le condizioni in cui versava, o forse, peggio ancora, stava male.  
Risolse per la seconda opzione.  
Afferrò con presa decisa il grande pomo d'ottone della maniglia tra le dita e lo girò con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, non certo con la forza sovrumana di cui era stato privato da Odino, ma comunque un grado di forza superiore al normale, quel tanto che bastò per far saltare il marchingegno blindato e permettergli di aprirla, senza necessariamente sfondarla.  
Per un istante si arrestò sull'uscio.  
Forse Loki aveva sentito tutto e ora si trovava dietro la porta pronto a colpirlo. Sarebbe stato meglio essere cauti.  
La luce soffusa proveniente da una grande lampada avvolta in un velo sottile invase i suoi occhi, così come le sue narici vennero permeate da un effluvio agrumato che per un istante gli ricordò qualcosa di simile ai giardini di Asgard in primavera. O più semplicemente ciò che avvertiva in quel momento e che sembrava inebriarlo non era altro che il profumo inconfondibile di suo fratello. Una musica di sottofondo avvolgeva l'intera stanza, un enorme open space non troppo diverso da un angolo della sala del trono del Palazzo Reale. Lanciò un'occhiata alla sua sinistra e intravide la cucina, in stile, a detta degli umani minimale, con un semplice bancone che la separava dal resto della stanza.  
Thor mosse alcuni passi in avanti, seguitando a guardarsi intorno. Intravide alla sua destra quella che doveva essere la camera da letto del fratello, il letto o qualcosa di simile ad esso perché più simile a un soffice, grande tappeto poggiato a terra s'intravedeva appena, circondato com'era da tendaggi chiari e trasparenti degni dell'alcova di un principe. Nell'ampio salone vi erano cuscini sparsi dappertutto, regolarmente di colore nero e su un lungo pianale posizionato davanti agli enormi vetri delle finestre scintillava la luce di un numero indefinito di candele.  
Tutto in quel luogo sapeva di attrazione, simile al canto letale e ammaliante delle sirene che in tempi antichi, essi stessi avevano avuto modo di affrontare. Tutto, in quel luogo, parlava alla maniera di Loki e per un istante Thor si chiese se non fosse preda di un suo inganno.  
Infine il dio del Tuono lo vide.  
Seduto su un grande divano in pelle nera, alle spalle una delle grandi finestre che si aprivano sulla maestosa vista sull'intera Baia di S. Francisco. Ancora vestito con quei ridicoli abiti umani, le braccia poggiate sullo schienale, la testa reclinata all'indietro, come se fosse svenuto o stesse dormendo, il respiro calmo, profondo, a sollevare e riabbassare cadenzato il suo petto.  
Su un tavolino di cristallo davanti a lui, una bottiglia con del liquido ambrato, un bicchiere vuoto e i residui bianchi di una polvere sparsa.  
Il dio del Tuono richiuse senza far rumore la porta d'ingresso alle sue spalle e continuò ad avvicinarsi cautamente all'altro, finché non lo raggiunse, fermandosi in piedi dall'altro lato del tavolino.  
Dopo alcuni istanti di completo silenzio e densa attesa, gli parve d'intravedere un sorriso tendersi sulle sue labbra.  
"Infine sei riuscito nel tuo intento, fratello...?"  
Thor si bloccò sul posto, avvertendo un brivido vibrargli lungo la spina dorsale, nel sentirsi appellare in quel modo.  
Vide Loki sollevare lentamente la testa e quegli occhi verdi puntati acutamente su di lui lo obbligarono a fare un passo indietro.  
L'osservò e per un istante gli sembrò che in lui convivessero due uomini, un dio di Asgard e un figlio di Midgard, insieme.  
Doveva stare attento, molto attento. Il dio dell'Inganno poteva sì trovarsi realmente seduto dinanzi a lui, ma quella poteva essere anche un'illusione creata dalla sua magia. Non ci sarebbe voluto molto che Loki gli piombasse alle spalle e lo aggredisse con un fendente. Suo fratello era per sua natura talmente abile nel generare confusione. Per un istante Thor addirittura dubitò se non fosse rimasto impigliato nella rete di un sogno, tanto era stato il suo desiderio di ritrovarlo e il vederlo lì altro non era che uno scherzo della sua mente provata, per sua natura, impossibilitata a generare menzogne. Com'erano diversi...  
"I tuoi capelli..." riuscì soltanto a dire, dopo un momento, guardandolo con stupore.  
Loki continuava a sorridere, con il suo tipico ghigno beffardo.  
"Ricrescono ogni notte, così ogni mattina, per ovvi motivi, sono obbligato a tagliarli di nuovo." Rispose, accavallando senza fretta le gambe, con fare signorile.  
"E diventare Luke Hallstrøm?"  
"Già..."  
"Che nome orribile!"  
Il dio dell'Inganno si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Quantomeno richiama qualcosa del nostro mondo su Midgard... è svedese..."  
Loki non smetteva di guardarlo e per la prima volta, Thor, provò un senso di disagio sotto quello sguardo impietoso e indagatore. Si sentì goffo nei suoi abiti umani, la camicia ad aderire al suo torace, umettata di goccioline di sudore, quei dannati jeans stretti, troppo stretti e quegli odiosi boxer che sembravano togliergli il respiro. Aveva continuato ad aggiustarseli per tutto il tragitto fin lì e secondo l'etichetta degli Umani non doveva essere un gesto carino.  
Si sentì denudato dallo sguardo del fratello che sembrava volerlo sondare e, istintivamente, distolse il proprio.  
Loki si avvicinò al tavolino e riempì nuovamente il bicchiere del liquido ambrato. Tornò a rilassarsi sul divano e bevve un sorso.  
"Sai qual'è il problema?" Riprese "Tutte queste deliziose invenzioni che gli uomini hanno escogitato qui sulla terra per farti smettere di pensare, dopo qualche breve minuto di euforia, a me non fanno assolutamente più nessun effetto." Ingollò il drink e riempì il bicchiere ancora. Lo terminò e lo riempì di nuovo.  
"Vedi, fratello... a me non è proprio stata concessa la possibilità di trovare un po' di pace..."  
Il dio del Tuono si voltò a guardarlo di sbieco.  
"Alcool, droghe, soldi, donne, uomini... ciò che per gli Umani è questione del tempo di una vita, soddisfazioni, frustrazioni, gratificazioni e ancora frustrazioni in un interminabile ripetersi, beh per me... si consuma nel..." schioccò le dita "battito di un secondo."  
Un'ombra cadde sui suoi occhi, le sue labbra tremarono impercettibilmente e a sua volta, distolse il suo sguardo, girando la testa dall'altra parte.  
"Non saresti dovuto venire qui..." aggiunse cupamente, con un filo di voce "Non saresti mai dovuto venirmi a cercare."  
C'era rabbia in quelle parole. Rabbia e l'eco di un dolore lontano, che aveva richiesto un lungo lavorio e un lungo compromesso per venire attutito.  
Thor si sentì inchiodato, e per qualche motivo anch'egli arrabbiato, per quelle parole. Si limitò a conficcarsi le mani dentro le tasche dei jeans e a guardare nuovamente altrove.  
"Sai che questo era inevitabile." Disse dopo un momento.  
"Perché?" Gridò Loki con acredine, attirando nuovamente la sua attenzione. Lo vide scagliare il bicchiere contro il pavimento e i cristalli andare in mille, minuscoli pezzi "Perché non vuoi lasciarmi mai in pace?"  
Ora, il più giovane tremava visibilmente e gli occhi gli si erano velati di lacrime.  
Al che il dio del Tuono fece un passo ancora verso di lui e, com'era accaduto quella sera, diverse ore prima nel suo ufficio, si accovacciò sul tavolino, spolverando distrattamente via la polverina bianca con una mano.  
"Sai quanto costa quella roba?" Fece il fratello, guardando la sostanza finire per terra. "E' di prima qualità!"  
Thor si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, non sapendo minimamente di cosa parlasse e gli sorrise, guardandolo intensamente con i suoi occhi blu... quel sorriso e quello sguardo che sapevano come calmarlo, fin da bambini.  
"Credi che sia una cosa possibile? Lasciarti in pace?" Riprese dolcemente, godendosi appieno l'espressione di rinnovato stupore dipingersi sul volto del fratello.  
Per gli Dei se adorava quei rari istanti di pura verità e autentica bellezza in cui Loki svelava realmente se stesso...  
Per uno solo di quei momenti erano valsi gli anni di ricerca, i pericoli affrontati, la disobbedienza a Padre, l'estrema punizione che ne era conseguita. Per uno solo di quei momenti era valso perdere Asgard, il suo destino, ogni certezza e ogni cosa conosciuta.  
Loki lo guardava. Come rimasto impigliato in attesa di qualcosa, forse, parole, parole che anch'egli avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire da tempo, nonostante il suo dissimulare, il suo ingannarsi e le sue menzogne. Sarebbe valsa la pena tentare...  
Thor prese tempo, tutto il tempo necessario per dirgli finalmente ciò che era rimasto intrappolato nella sua mente e nel suo cuore, ciò per cui era giunto fin lì. Emise un respiro profondo. E si protese verso di lui.  
"Se non vorrai, io non ti condurrò via da Midgard, ma ti chiedo solo una cosa... lasciami restare qui con te."

***

Se solo quel bifolco di suo fratello avesse avuto anche un decimo della sua capacità di leggere nelle emozioni altrui, si sarebbe senz'altro reso conto che, a quelle parole, a quello sguardo color dell'oceano e a quel sorriso, dinanzi a quella sua confessione cristallina, il suo cuore aveva perso un battito.  
Ma fortunatamente Thor non era capace di farlo e ringraziò gli Dei che non lo fosse, potendo così aggrapparsi ancora un poco alle sue abilità illusorie che l'avevano difeso per tutta una vita.  
Si sentì vulnerabile, Loki. Come sempre spogliato dalla chiara schiettezza dell'altro che sapeva come colpirlo direttamente al centro di sé.  
Se solo quell'idiota avesse saputo quanto aveva atteso quel momento, quanto aveva atteso quelle parole.  
"Certo che puoi restare. Resta qui con me su Midgard, oppure portami ovunque tu voglia portarmi, in qualunque dei Nove Mondi." Avrebbe voluto rispondergli d'istinto. Ma si rimise a sedere in una postura maggiormente composta, siccome era letteralmente sprofondato in quel divano nero e continuò a sondare il fratello con sguardo attento. Le sue emozioni erano evidenti sul suo volto, era emozionato, folle di gioia per essere lì, rasente le lacrime per averlo ritrovato e poter leggere tutto questo in lui gli fece ancora più male. Perché le sue, di emozioni, erano esattamente identiche.  
E al contempo, si chiese, se pur essendo identiche, avrebbero potuto essere chiamate con lo stesso nome.  
Thor lo amava, questo era chiaro, ma il suo era un amore puramente fraterno, un amore pulito, a volte impacciato. Luminoso come il sole, senza macchia e scintillante come i suoi capelli d'oro.  
Mentre il suo di amore... ciò che provava per il dio del Tuono e che soltanto da ragazzi aveva iniziato a comprendere, era qualcosa d'indicibile, qualcosa che non poteva venire espresso. Se solo l'altro avesse saputo delle notti segrete in cui egli si ritirava nella sua stanza e scopriva con carezze furtive il suo stesso corpo, mentre a labbra strette sussurrava in un lamento il suo nome, se solo avesse compreso che tutte le volte in cui lo svegliava in piena notte e s'infilava nel suo letto, piangendo che aveva avuto un incubo... se solo avesse compreso che si trattava soltanto di una scusa, quale rischio... E quando le sue braccia, già allora possenti, lo cingevano e lo traevano contro il suo corpo, soltanto allora riusciva a calmarsi, nell'avvertire lo scorrere caldo del suo sangue sottopelle, i battiti del suo cuore contro la sua schiena, il suo avvolgente calore, capace di ristorare il ghiaccio da cui proveniva, il ghiaccio che portava dentro. Se solo avesse saputo quante volte si era sentito morire quando, nelle innumerevoli battaglie combattute, l'aveva visto venir colpito e cadere. Non avrebbe esitato a sacrificare la sua vita per quella del fratello, a compiere qualunque efferata magia pur di salvarlo, sebbene dissimulasse l'esatto contrario. E quante volte, nei momenti di gloria aveva gioito in silenzio per lui e con lui, ma per colpa del suo stesso Fato e per il sentimento indicibile che portava dentro, si era obbligato a tramutare agli occhi dei più quella gioia in invidia, la sua stessa presenza in inganno.  
Ma come non difendersi da tutto questo?  
Era divenuto così abile maestro nei giochi dei contrari, collezionando per un'intera vita, in ognuno dei Mondi in cui era stato, una carrellata infinita di maschere.  
"Vorrei poterti abbracciare... se mi dici che sei reale."  
La voce di Thor lo distolse di colpo dai suoi pensieri e lo fece sobbalzare. Ma non ebbe il tempo di replicare o di schermarsi che il fratello gli aveva già afferrato una mano e l'aveva fatto rialzare in piedi al suo cospetto.  
Loki vagò perduto nei suoi occhi. Alle loro spalle la luce delle candele a danzare come aura protettiva, avvolgendoli, e al di là dei vetri, S. Francisco esplodeva in mille colori.  
Sentì le mani dell'altro scivolargli lungo i fianchi, pressarsi sulla sua schiena e stringerlo a sé. Suo malgrado, il dio dell'Inganno cedette e poggiò la testa nell'incavo del suo collo scoperto. L'odore ineguagliabile di Thor gl'invase subitaneamente le narici. Dovette chiudere gli occhi, serrare con violenza la mascella, per riuscire a sostenere quel contatto e, inevitabilmente strinse a sua volta il fratello a sé. Le lacrime pizzicarono dolorose contro le sue palpebre chiuse. Istintivamente strofinò la fronte contro la sua guancia.  
"Po..potresti aspettare almeno il mio consenso, prima di fare qualcosa?" Disse, in un ultimo, vano tentativo di difesa.  
Per tutta risposta il dio del Tuono gli carezzò dolcemente la schiena, facendolo tremare ancora di più.  
"Mi è bastato guardarti..."  
"Arrogante..."  
Thor lo strinse ancor di più, senza dubbio totalmente ignaro di cosa gli stesse provocando dentro in quel momento.  
"Smetti di lottare, Loki," gli sussurrò all'orecchio "basta, ti prego..." un bacio sulla tempia "avevamo semplicemente bisogno della stessa cosa entrambi."

Rimasero così, allacciati l'uno all'altro per un tempo interminabile. Del tutto indifferenti al mondo fuori che scorreva nel suo ritmo forsennato, alle vite degli Umani, a ciò che si erano lasciati alle spalle. Esistevano unicamente loro, Thor e Loki e quell'unico, impareggiabile momento presente.

"Allora mi fai restare?" Chiese il dio del Tuono, allontanandosi un poco da lui, ma continuando a tenergli le mani tra le proprie.  
Loki lo guardò di sbieco, ma per quanto ci provasse, non riuscì a fingere disappunto fino in fondo.  
"Per gli Dei se sei insistente!" Esclamò, aggrappandosi al sarcasmo. Fece una pausa, per poi riprendere non senza esitazione "Diciamo che posso darti un... periodo di prova," disse, e aggiunse frettolosamente "prima che tu faccia qualunque altra cosa, tipo sfondare porte, devastare uffici, portare allo svenimento le mie segretarie e vestirti come se fossi uscito da un veglione di Carnevale... dovremo discutere di alcune regole io e te."

Thor lo scostò un poco da sé, guardandolo con aria divertita ed emozionata, per quello che doveva aver supposto essere un assenso.  
"Tutto quello che vuoi, fratellino!"  
"Non... chiamarmi così!" L'ammonì il più giovane.  
"D'accordo, fratellino."  
Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo e, sganciatosi da lui, si diresse verso la cucina.  
"Vuoi... ti va qualcosa da bere? Se non ricordo male, la prima volta che sei sceso su Midgard, non ti dispiaceva la birra."  
"Ricordi bene."  
Il dio dell'Inganno aprì il frigo e prese due birre ghiacciate, non avvertendo il minimo fastidio per il freddo sulla pelle. Del resto, era nato tra i ghiacci.  
Quando si voltò vide suo fratello rivolto alla finestra, immerso nel contemplare il panorama fuori dai vetri. Gli lanciò una rapida occhiata, soffermandosi sulle sue spalle, la cui pelle nuda s'intravedeva sotto il bianco della camicia, proseguì sulla schiena ampia, dove gli ricadevano i capelli raccolti nella coda, per poi finire più giù, sulle natiche sode e perfette strette nella stoffa dei jeans, e risolse che quegli abiti umani gli donavano davvero.  
Gli venne in mente il suo ultimo amante, Jacob, il più somigliante a suo fratello che era riuscito a scovare e ripensò inevitabilmente che ciò che gli restava addosso, una volta consumato il sesso, rigorosamente senza guardarsi in faccia per poter immaginare meglio quel che voleva immaginare, era sempre quella drammatica e tagliente solitudine. Quella sorta di condanna che si infliggeva ogni qualvolta cercava residui di Thor nei volti e nei corpi di qualcun altro.  
Poggiò le birre sul tavolino e si fece vicino alla finestra, accostandosi all'altro.  
"Non è per niente male qui, eh?" Mormorò, osservandolo di sottecchi.  
"Ti sei sempre saputo trattare bene."  
Loki sorrise e si voltò a guardarlo. La voglia di un altro abbraccio, ora che lui era lì, si fece impellente.  
"A cosa stai pensando?"  
Un'ombra di malinconia attraversò gli occhi di Thor. Lo vide sospirare.  
"Jane." Rispose, improvvisamente perso nei suoi pensieri, come se per un attimo non fosse più lì con lui "Mi chiedo dove sia in questo momento, che cosa stia facendo. Sai, da quando ho distrutto il ponte la prima volta non sono più riuscito a vederla," accennò un sorriso triste "Spero solo che sia felice... è passato così tanto tempo, per gli umani, intendo."  
Il dio dell'Inganno avvertì un brivido, simile ad una lama di ghiaccio, trafiggergli la schiena.

"Ti manca?" Chiese, senza troppi giri di parole.  
"A volte..."  
Loki s'irrigidì, inghiottendo un bolo di saliva invisibile.  
"E... vorresti andare a cercare anche lei?"  
Thor non rispose subito. Si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle e a continuare a guardare fuori.  
"E' stato tanto tempo fa." Disse infine.

Il più giovane si sentì invadere da quella sensazione di cupezza, capace di spazzare via di colpo l'illusoria speranza che le ombre e gli spettri del passato avrebbero un giorno cessato di strisciare nella sua esistenza. Ma dopotutto di cosa si stupiva? Era abituato a tutto questo da sempre. Pensò con amarezza e un moto di rancore.  
D'improvviso però, il suo stato d'animo fu costretto a cambiare ancora. Sentì di colpo le mani del fratello nuovamente sui suoi fianchi e si accorse soltanto in quel momento che Thor gli era passato alle spalle, per trarlo contro di sé, intrecciando le dita all'altezza del suo ventre.  
"Ma adesso non pensiamo a lei," disse il maggiore "non pensiamo alle cose del passato. Ora ciò che più conta è che ti ho ritrovato e che siamo qui, insieme."  
Loki ebbe voglia di piangere.  
Perché quelle parole? Perché quegli abbracci? Perché quella tortura e quel crudele scherzo del destino, se ciò che muoveva suo fratello era un sentimento diverso dal suo? Evidentemente il Fato non era mai pago di giocare con lui in un gioco al massacro.  
Sì, era vero, ora si trovava tra le sue braccia. Era vero, Thor lo aveva cercato sfidando quasi il Cosmo intero, era un fatto che anch'egli non poteva restare separato da lui, ma quell'amore, quell'amore così diverso dal suo non sembrava altro che una maledizione che pendeva sulla sua testa fin dai tempi antichi.  
Se solo il dio del Tuono avesse sentito ciò che egli provava realmente, se solo avesse compreso... Loki sorrise, amaro. Se avesse compreso, lo avrebbe sicuramente perso.  
Avrebbe dovuto allontanarlo. Cacciarlo via di nuovo, subito, al più presto. Avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualche nuova pantomima per confonderlo e possibilmente deluderlo e fare in modo che non volesse più vederlo. Venire disprezzato da lui a tal punto da essere rinnegato. E forse così, trovare la pace.  
Ma quando si trattava di Thor, il dio degli Inganni smetteva di essere tale e diventava più umano degli stessi uomini, vittima fragile delle sue stesse, inammissibili fragilità.  
"Loki..."  
"Mmh?"  
"Beviamoci la birra."  
E poi succedeva questo. Lui che si dava le pene dell'inferno e suo fratello che con la semplicità di due parole riusciva a cambiare l'atmosfera e l'ambiente attorno.  
Forse era anche per questo motivo che l' amava. In un modo o nell'altro era l'unico in grado di placare i suoi demoni.

Andarono a sedersi sul divano, stapparono e birre e brindarono alla maniera dei Mortali.  
Le ore trascorsero veloci, come se in quel giorno, il tempo si fosse fermato, sospeso, in attesa a sbirciare invisibile la magia di quel loro incontro. Parlarono e parlarono ancora, Loki dei suoi dieci anni di vita sulla Terra, di come era riuscito a costruirsi magistralmente un personaggio vincente, abile, ambizioso, perfetto per quel tipo di mondo e arrivare in cima ai suoi obiettivi, alla punta massima della carriera, semplicemente reinventandosi, nel giro di pochissimo tempo, laddove per gli Umani, a volte, non era sufficiente un'intera esistenza per farlo.

Thor gli raccontò del suo peregrinare, di quel che aveva provato e ancor peggio di quello che aveva fatto nel momento in cui la navicella lo portava via, una decisione fulminea, così come fulminee e inarrestabili erano state le sue azioni. Gli narrò di come avesse attraversato Jotunheim, Vanaheim, dovendo apprendere ad essere diplomatico e non soltanto distruttore, perché in gioco non c'era un mondo da conquistare ma una ricerca da portare a termine. Aveva negoziato per ogni passaggio, con re, mostri, creature terribili. Aveva incontrato gli alleati di un tempo, Hulk e Iron Man l'avevano aiutato in nome della vecchia amicizia, non facendo troppe domande su dove fosse diretto e su cosa andasse a fare, praticamente da solo, in giro per terre ostili. Aveva perfino rintracciato quelle antiche creature ritiratesi da secoli, le Valchirie ed era stato loro prigioniero per del tempo, desiderato dalla loro regina, affinché si fermasse nel loro mondo. E anche da lì era riuscito a scappare.  
Infine, era riuscito a trovare il passaggio per Midgard, o forse era stato Odino stesso a farglielo scovare, in un tacito accordo, che se fosse giunto fin sulla Terra non vi sarebbe stata più alcuna possibilità di ritornare a casa.

"Mi domando," prese a dire Loki, scolandosi l'ultima birra con disinvoltura "quanto di tutto ciò che mi hai raccontato sia reale o... diciamo, un po' gonfiato di dettagli, come dire, spettacolari, data la tua natura, s'intende."  
Sorrise maliardo. In qualche modo doveva pur arginare la sciocca emozione bambina che gli faceva pulsare il cuore nell'ascoltare le imprese del fratello, per giunta rivolte a lui.

Ma Thor rimase serio a guardarlo.

"Tu avresti fatto lo stesso per me."

Il dio dell'Inganno tossì, quasi strozzandosi con il sorso di birra in gola.

"Oh, ma per favore!" Esclamò, cercando una via di fuga a quella verità. Si assestò meglio sul divano e, distrattamente, si slacciò un paio di bottoni della sua camicia nera, guardando l'altro con supponenza. "Non avrei certo messo a repentaglio la mia... preziosissima vita, la mia posizione, il mio destino di re, i miei bellissimi abiti per venire a vedere se fossi vivo oppure no! Ho talmente tante volte attentato alla tua che..."  
"Tu... avresti... fatto... lo stesso... per me." Ripeté Thor, sporgendosi verso di lui e sorridendo divertito.

"Come vuoi!" Disse Loki, sollevando le mani a mo' di resa "Piuttosto, ma come diavolo ti è venuto in mente di piombare nel mio ufficio vestito da asgardiano?"

Cambiare discorso, subito!

"Beh, insomma, non ci ho pensato a cambiarmi, non avevo certo tempo da perdere!"  
Scoppiarono ancora in una risata. Una risata benefica e calda che andò a sciogliere immediatamente l'imbarazzo che si era andato a creare tra loro.

"Sai che i miei dipendenti, ci metteranno un po' per riprendersi da quello che hanno visto?" Disse, il dio dell'Inganno, sprofondando ancor di più nel divano. "I loro analisti avranno un bel po' di materiale su cui lavorare."

"I loro... cosa?"

Loki rise, guardando la sua espressione perplessa e allungò le gambe su quelle di Thor, rimasto seduto sull'altro lato.

"Oh, fratello, quante cose dovrai apprendere se deciderai di restare su Midgard!" Mormorò, portandosi la bottiglia ghiacciata alle labbra, per poi poggiarsela sul petto, sulla pelle nuda tra i lembi della sua camicia.  
Istintivamente iniziò a muovere il piede contro la sua coscia, alla tacita ricerca di un maggior contatto.  
"Che hai?" Chiese Thor, dopo un momento.  
L'altro sospirò, abbozzando un sorriso e scosse la testa.  
"Niente." Rispose e si disse che quella convivenza si sarebbe rivelata più difficile del previsto. Si voltò a dare un'occhiata alla finestra e vide che il cielo si stava schiarendo, assumendo delle tonalità maggiormente tenui e rosate.  
"Fuori albeggia, sarà bene che io vada a riposare almeno un paio d'ore!" Esclamò Loki, spezzando quell'atmosfera intima e carica di un qualcosa di troppo eccessivo da sostenere in quel momento. Alle otto, Luke Hallstrøm deve essere presente in ufficio!" Aggiunse con tono scherzoso, saltando su in piedi.  
Ma il fratello lo afferrò per un polso, bloccandolo sul posto.  
"Resta. Ancora un po', qui con me,"  
Loki intercettò i suoi occhi e si sentì morire. Ma roteò il polso nella sua mano e si liberò gentilmente della sua presa.  
"Ho... il mondo da mandare avanti..." disse con un filo di voce, quasi fosse un giustificarsi. Abbozzò un sorriso tirato "Non ti preoccupare, ormai non dobbiamo più rendere conto a nessuno, avremo tempo per stare insieme." Fece un passo indietro, con l'intenzione di dirigersi in camera da letto, accorgendosi solo dopo di ciò che aveva detto "Tu per ora puoi dormire sul divano, domani farò arrivare un letto anche per te, se... se sei d'accordo." Ancora un sorriso "Fai come se fosse la tua casa, svegliati quando vuoi, io... beh io magari... noi potremmo... potremmo pranzare insieme se ti va..."  
Ma che diavolo stava dicendo? Le parole sembravano uscire inarrestabili dalla sua bocca, neanche fosse improvvisamente vittima di un sortilegio. E per fuggire da quel momento che si stava rendendo troppo pericoloso per la sua vulnerabilità, per difendersi da questo, non faceva che infilarsi in un qualcosa di ben più contorto.  
Vide Thor annuire e s'intrufolò tra i tendaggi che si chiudevano sul suo letto in stile giapponese.

"A... tra qualche ora, d'accordo? Fuori dal mio... ufficio alle tredici. E, ti prego... non fare danni!"  
I tendaggi ondeggiarono e si richiusero su di lui, benché uno spiraglio rimase aperto.  
Quando fu relativamente solo, Loki, emise un sospiro profondo.  
La testa gli girava, ogni fibra del suo corpo tremava impercettibile e costante sottopelle. Si appoggiò per un momento alla parete e cercò di sintonizzarsi nuovamente con il suo respiro. Poi, quando ebbe la certezza di essere abbastanza saldo sulle sue gambe, iniziò a spogliarsi lentamente, lasciando cadere i vestiti a terra senza cura e rimanendo completamente nudo. Ebbe la sensazione dello sguardo del fratello su di sé, attraverso quel vedo-non vedo tra i tendaggi scossi da un moto d'aria invisibile. Ma non ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi.  
Si coricò e il sentore fresco delle lenzuola gli provocò subito un immediato ristoro.  
Si posizionò al centro del letto, portandosi un braccio dietro la nuca e, suo malgrado, dopo qualche secondo di lotta impari con se stesso, guardò nello spiraglio in direzione di Thor.  
Si morse le labbra, ma, sebbene tentasse d'imporselo, non riuscì a smettere di guardare.  
Il fratello si stava spogliando a sua volta. Si era tolto gli stivali e aveva iniziato a sbottonarsi la camicia, per poi lasciarla scorrere lungo le braccia e cadere a terra.  
Loki ebbe un sussulto, un brivido bollente lo percorse da parte a parte e inevitabilmente il suo sesso si tese. Corrugò la fronte, tentò di distogliere lo sguardo, come se quel gesto fosse sufficiente a sopprimere il fuoco che aveva ripreso ad invaderlo da dentro, tentò un'ultima resistenza, lottando contro la sua paura e al contempo contro il suo desiderio, ma, come sospinta da una forza superiore, la sua mano scivolò furtiva sotto il lenzuolo, raggiungendo il ventre e chiudendosi a pugno sulla sua erezione.

"No..." gemette, mordendosi la lingua. "No, ti prego no." Implorò se stesso. Gli occhi a pizzicare per quel velo di lacrime, inabile ad arrestarsi, impossibilitato a non nutrire quel demone che si stava risvegliando in lui.  
Il corpo del dio del Tuono riluceva possente e magnificamente definito nella sua statuaria virilità sotto la luce tremante delle candele ancora accese e le sfumature sempre più intense dell'alba che penetrava dentro la stanza.  
Per un istante Loki ebbe la sensazione di essere ancora nella bellezza di Asgard, in quel tempo fatto solo di giovinezza, di felicità, amore e infiniti sogni per il futuro. Quando loro erano ancora dei ragazzi, quando le loro battaglie si giocavano sulle distese degli immensi giardini del Palazzo e le conseguenze di una vittoria o di una sconfitta non erano così letali. Quando non c'era nulla di irrevocabile e a tutto vi era perdono. Quando Madre era ancora viva...  
Vide il fratello sganciarsi i bottoni dei jeans e represse un gemito naturale nella sua bocca. La sua mano aveva preso a muoversi veloce, portando la sua erezione e tutto se stesso ad uno stato apicale di estasi.  
Tutto era splendore.  
Thor si sfilò via anche i jeans e quando infilò le dita nei boxer, Loki si sentì accartocciare. Ma anche quell'ultimo indumento cadde irrimediabilmente a terra, scoprendo il dio del Tuono interamente nella sua nudità.  
Loki mosse più forte la mano su di sé e sentì la punta del suo sesso farsi bagnata, mentre nel suo cuore, gonfio di desiderio, già iniziava a strisciare la vergogna per quanto stava facendo.  
Una misteriosa folata d'aria scostò un poco i tendaggi e il dio dell'Inganno intravide il fratello voltarsi appena nella sua direzione.  
Ma non ebbe il tempo di pensare se lo stesse guardando anch'egli in quel momento, né di fermarsi che, portatosi il braccio sulla bocca per impedirsi di gridare, sussultò e il piacere violento esplose fuori, riscaldando le sue dita del suo stesso seme.

Non si rese conto di quanto tempo fosse trascorso dal potente orgasmo provato, ma quando riaprì gli occhi, il suo respiro era tornato maggiormente regolare, sebbene il suo letto si fosse ridotto ad una pozza bagnata di umori.  
Espirò fuori il residuo di tutta la tensione che aveva trattenuto dentro di sé e si asperse con le dita il sudore dal volto. Inclinò la testa verso lo spiraglio. I tendaggi erano tornati ad essere immobili e il silenzio era piombato nell'appartamento. Un silenzio di quiete, una quiete irreale, carica di qualcosa troppo a lungo taciuto, impedito, represso, qualcosa che doveva essere dimenticato. Come tutte le volte. Come allora.  
Intravide il fratello disteso, il colore rosato del suo corpo nudo a contrastare con il nero del divano e stavolta decise di distogliere lo sguardo. Continuare a guardarlo, ora che il sole stava facendo capolino sulla sua pelle, sarebbe stato decisamente troppo.  
Sfiorò il suo sesso con una lenta carezza e testò tra le dita la consistenza vischiosa del suo peccato. Sorrise ed ebbe voglia di piangere.  
Sprofondò tra i cuscini. Gli restava solo una misera ora di sonno. Un giorno di intenso lavoro, le sorti del mondo da governare e una nuova notte da vivere, e Thor, suo fratello, ad attenderlo a casa.  
Tutto era in ordine e niente lo era più.  
La sua vita era stata stravolta nuovamente.

***

Il grande orologio sulla chiesa sconsacrata di St. James Street segnava le tredici.  
L'appuntamento con Loki, ovvero con Luke Hallstrøm era fissato per quell'ora, ma ancora dal grattacelo della Hallstrøm & Associati non si vedeva uscire nessuno.  
Il tempo... quella strana percezione unicamente umana. Thor si chiese come i terrestri riuscissero a sopportare di vivere in una gabbia del genere, una vita scandita da delle lancette di cui, tra l'altro, non erano mai contenti, perché queste giravano o troppo lente o troppo veloci per le loro aspettative.  
Come promesso a suo fratello non aveva fatto danni.  
Dopo essersi svegliato a metà mattina, aveva saccheggiato la sua dispensa facendo una ricca colazione, sebbene ci avesse messo un po' per capire come funzionasse il marchingegno del caffè, senza... distruggerlo!  
Poi aveva ripreso la macchina, era tornato al motel, si era fatto una doccia, cambiato di abito, sostituendo l'elegante camicia bianca con una t-shirt azzurra del colore dei suoi occhi, aveva pagato, da 'bravo cittadino americano' l'affitto della stanza e, dopo aver lasciato il mezzo al punto noleggi, era riuscito addirittura a prendere la metropolitana.  
Ed ora l'attendeva all'uscita dal lavoro, camuffato nel migliore dei modi, un umano tra gli umani.  
Cominciò a vedere alcune persone uscire dal grattacelo e tra questi riconobbe Myriam, la gentile segretaria che il giorno precedente non aveva opposto granché resistenza nel lasciarlo passare. C'era da dire una cosa sui midgardiani, militari esclusi, ovvero che erano gentili, affabili, o almeno lo erano nei suoi confronti, in particolare le donne. Che cosa singolare!  
Le tredici e cinque.  
Quella del tempo doveva essere una vera e propria condanna! Loki stava facendo dei cosiddetti cinque minuti di ritardo e già lui aveva preso a spazientirsi. Inoltre faceva un caldo terribile. Intercettò una fontanella a poca distanza da lui e, nell'attesa, si avvicinò ad essa, bagnandosi un poco il volto, i capelli e le braccia nude, lasciando che quelle goccioline d'acqua gli scivolassero addosso, regalandogli un po' di ristoro.  
Poi tornò a posizionarsi contro il muretto dinanzi al grattacelo e incrociò braccia e gambe, lanciando ancora un'occhiata stizzita all'orologio sulla chiesa.

Non trascorse che qualche secondo che un'ombra strisciò sinistra al suo fianco.  
"Mi scusi..."  
Il dio del Tuono si voltò bruscamente, subito in allerta, e si ritrovò davanti al naso una segaligna donna un po' in là con l'età che lo fissava da dietro dei sottili occhiali a farfalla.  
"Sta aspettando qualcuno, giovanotto?"  
Thor annuì, non sapendo se parlare o se tacere.  
"Non fare danni..."  
L'ammonimento che risuonava nella sua mente era chiaro.  
"Mi farebbe un favore? Potrebbe tenermi Charlie per qualche minuto, mentre io vado in quel negozio? Sa, non fanno entrare gli animali là!"  
Quindi la signora, senza neppure attendere una risposta, gli mollò il guinzaglio del cane in una mano e si allontanò trotterellando via.  
Il dio del Tuono guardò in basso, attratto dallo strano rumore, apparentemente minaccioso, emesso dalla singolare creatura e vide un piccolo essere tozzo e grasso che lo fissava con aria torva.  
Istintivamente si portò l'indice alle labbra, a monito di tacere, ma quello per tutta risposta gli mostrò i denti e senza troppa grazia gli si avventò su una caviglia, strappandogli via un pezzo di stoffa dei jeans.  
"Malefica creatura!" Mugugnò il dio e con un gesto rapido della mano sollevò il cane in aria, facendolo guaire e penzolare davanti alla sua faccia, guardandolo torvo a sua volta "Non osare..."  
Ma in quel momento un' altra mano si poggiò sulla sua e con un movimento lento e gentile lo invitò a riportare l'animale a terra.  
"Loki!" Salutò allegramente, Thor.  
"Non... si uccide!" Mormorò il fratello, fissandolo con aria grave.  
"Beh, ma... non si uccide, d'accordo." Rispose l'altro a denti stretti, dopo un attimo di esitazione.  
Dopo qualche secondo la signora rifece capolino e tutta contenta si riappropriò del suo cucci cucci tesorucci Charlie caro amore della mamma, ringraziando con un sorriso a trentadue denti pieni il dio del Tuono per essersi preso cura di lui.  
"Non è vero quello che dicono alla tv, sa?" Disse la donna rivolgendosi ad un Loki quantomeno perplesso "Vogliono che abbiamo paura e che non dobbiamo fidarci di nessuno e invece al giorno d'oggi è anche pieno di ragazzi gentili, giovani e direi pure piuttosto carini come questo... questo bravo giovanotto che... com'è che si chiama lei?"  
"Tho..."  
"Thornton!" Soggiunse Loki per lui, mentre l'altro già si godeva, gongolante, i complimenti della donna.  
"Ah, piacere signor Thornton, è stato davvero gentile... davvero gentile..." Concluse la signora, dandogli la mano e poi allontanandosi continuando a chiacchierare tra sé e sé, mentre il carlino continuava a girarsi e a ringhiare coraggiosamente contro il dio del Tuono.  
Quando rimasero soli, i due fratelli, il maggiore sollevò le mani a mo' di difesa.  
"Mi sono comportato bene!" Disse.  
"Stavi per uccidere un cane, all'ora di punta, in pieno giorno, a S. Francisco!" Rispose Loki, scuotendo la testa.  
"Beh, ha cominciato la creatura, mi ha provocato con dei segnali gutturali e poi ha lanciato l'attacco."  
Il dio dell'Inganno alzò gli occhi al cielo e, preso il fratello per un braccio, lo trascinò bruscamente via di lì.  
"Thor," iniziò, esasperato "la creatura si chiama 'cane', i segnali gutturali è il ringhiarti addosso perché non ti conosce e poi, per gli Dei, i cani non lanciano attacchi!" Lo guardò di sottecchi "Andiamo a metterci qualcosa nello stomaco così magari ti spiego un po' come funziona quaggiù, prima di obbligarmi a farti arrestare di nuovo!" Avrebbe aggiunto volentieri "Non sembra che Jane Foster abbia fatto un buon lavoro con te." Ma si limitò a tacere.

Raggiunsero la Bay Area a poca distanza dal Golden Gate Bridge, costeggiando una darsena densa di locali di ogni genere.

"Perché Thornton?" Chiese il fratello con aria divertita.

Loki lo guardò di sbieco.

"Perché, credi veramente che uno nell'anno 2020 sulla Terra, in America si possa chiamare... Thor??"

Il fratello si strinse nelle spalle.

"E' un nome."

"Ma sei serio? ... No, non sei serio."  
Entrarono al Miller's, un altro dei locali preferiti da Loki, in cui si ritrovavano manager e uomini d'affari della zona per un pranzo veloce prima di riprendere a lavorare.  
Loki fu intercettato da più persone, che lo salutarono con sorrisi, pacche sulla spalla e cenni con la mano.  
"Serpi..." mormorò il dio dell'Inganno, rispondendo a sua volta a quei saluti con una garbata e composta gentilezza "E' un covo di serpenti qui che neanche t'immagini."  
"Eppure da come ti muovi sembra che ti ci sia ambientato bene." Soggiunse il maggiore, accomodandosi ad un tavolo accanto al parapetto che dava sulla Baia.  
"Non ho mai avuto problemi di adattamento." Rispose frettolosamente l'altro, prendendo il menù e iniziando a leggerlo "Qui fanno delle deliziose entrecôtes..."  
"Entre-che?" Esclamò il dio del Tuono, cercando di capirci qualcosa anche lui.  
"Carne! Bistecca! Cibo!" Commentò Loki, sbirciandolo da sopra il menù.  
"Ah, d'accordo, d'accordo. Sì, mi va la carne, ho sempre amato la carne. E magari anche una buona birra." Risolse Thor, colpendo il tavolo con un pugno di pura soddisfazione.  
Il locale si ammutolì per un momento e i vicini di tavolo si voltarono verso di loro.  
"Tutto a posto, signori," disse il dio dell'Inganno, con un sorriso tirato "gli è solo scappata la mano... nessun problema, continuate serenamente il vostro pranzo." Si voltò poi di scatto verso di lui e lo bruciò con lo sguardo "Non siamo nelle taverne di... Asgard... e qui mi conoscono tutti, quindi... ti prego!"  
Ordinarono e dopo dieci minuti il cameriere ritornò, porgendo loro le bistecche, con un contorno di patate arrosto e qualche fogliolina d'insalata disposta elegantemente sul piatto.  
Loki ringraziò cortesemente e dovette portarsi una mano alla bocca per soffocare una risata nel vedere l'aria avvilita del fratello, mentre fissava con sconforto le, ai suoi occhi, minuscole pozioni che gli erano state messe sotto il naso.  
"Neanche gli gnomi del Vanayard chiamerebbero questa roba... cibo!" Commentò il dio del Tuono con costernazione.  
Loki si allungò verso di lui e con una mano gli sollevò il mento, costringendolo a guardarlo.  
"Nessuno... spettacolo... qui." Sentenziò, definitivo.  
Mangiarono, parlando del più e del meno, della mattinata lavorativa dell'uno, dove gli raccontò degli avvoltoi della finanza che aveva incontrato e che avevano molte cose in comune con i peggiori tra gli Elfi Oscuri e della mattina dell'altro, di come fosse riuscito a fare tutte le cose a modo. Nessun distributore di benzina esploso, nessuna famigliola classe borghese americana terrorizzata, nessun oggetto andato distrutto.  
"Stavo per farlo con quell'attrezzo per la bevanda nera che hai in casa!" Bisbigliò Thor, neanche confessasse un recondito segreto.  
"Si chiama... bollitore per il caffè." Puntualizzò Loki.  
"Beh, insomma, alla fine ho capito come funziona e... il caffè l'ho trovato buono."  
Vide il fratello sorridere divertito.  
"Se non sapessi chi sei, penserei che fossi un midgardiano come tutti quanti qui."  
"Te l'ho detto, sono sempre stato bravo ad adattarmi alle nuove situazioni."  
Thor ingollò un sorso della terza birra e si ripulì le labbra con il tovagliolo, sotto gli occhi attenti dell'altro.  
"Non ti manca? Asgard, intendo." Chiese, d'un tratto.  
Loki distolse lo sguardo e si rivolse al sole ad osservare distrattamente il Golden Bridge alla sua sinistra.  
"Perdonami, non volevo essere inopportuno..." Aggiunse subito dopo Thor, capendo di essersi arrischiato con quella domanda.  
Il dio dell'Inganno scosse la testa e tornò su di lui.  
"Se mi manca?" Mormorò, con un sorriso amaro "Certo che mi manca... per quanto più volte avrei voluto la sua disfatta, avrei voluto vederla bruciare... è, dopotutto, casa. O forse potrei dire, la mia casa più importante." Si portò le mani intrecciate sotto al mento "Sai, fratello, c'è forse una cosa che non potrai mai capire, perché semplicemente non l'hai mai vissuta..."

"Ti ascolto."

"E' una strana nostalgia per qualcosa che una volta ti apparteneva e che poi hai perduto. Sono nato tra i ghiacci e sono stato portato via dalla mia terra. Sono cresciuto ad Asgard e poi anche Asgard ho perduto. Ora sono qui ed è come..." s'interruppe, mentre quella sfumatura d'emozione profonda che Thor aveva imparato a riconoscere, fece capolino nei suoi occhi "...come se ci fosse sempre un pezzo mancante nella mia vita." Abbozzò un sorriso "Forse è semplicemente il mio Fato, che io non mi debba legare a nulla, mai, troppo a lungo, a nessuno. Ci sarà sempre per me una partenza, un addio, una...separazione."  
"Loki..." sussurrò il dio del Tuono, usando tutta la forza che aveva in corpo per evitare di alzarsi, raggiungerlo e stringerlo a sé.  
"Ma del resto," proseguì il fratello, riprendendosi "noi sappiamo quanto sia capriccioso il Fato e l'unico modo per rintracciare un po' di felicità è imparare a negoziare con lui." Si alzò di scatto in piedi, guardando l'orologio. "Devo rientrare."  
"Di già?"  
"Sì, avevamo un'ora."  
"Ahh, ma è pazzesco!"  
Tempo tiranno...  
Si avvicinò al maggiore e gli poggiò una mano su una spalla, invitandolo a restare seduto.  
"Prenditela con calma, pago io il pranzo oggi," ammiccò "ci vediamo stasera a casa e..."  
"Non fare danni." Finì Thor per lui.  
Vide il fratello annuire e sorridere e, dopo essersi congedati, continuò a seguirlo con lo sguardo, mentre le sue ultime parole echeggiavano nell'aria, finché non scomparve dalla sua vista.

***

Per tutto il pomeriggio e per tutto il tragitto di ritorno verso casa nella sua limousine, Loki era rimasto assorto nei suoi pensieri, tralasciando più del solito e suo malgrado gli impegni di lavoro.  
Ma del resto, non aveva potuto fare diversamente.  
Un'infinità di cose affollavano la sua mente. Dubbi, immagini, riflessioni e ancora dubbi.  
Si chiese se avesse fatto la cosa giusta nell'accordare a suo fratello il permesso di restare lì con lui. Amava complicarsi la vita. Da sempre. Ogni volta ricadeva nello stesso errore, sopravvalutando le sue capacità, la sua arguzia, la sua abilità nel tessere reti tra le quali poi finiva per restarvi impigliato. E alla fine era sempre il dio del Tuono a doverlo salvare e proteggere.  
Ma non questa volta.  
Perché la rete in cui si era irrimediabilmente impigliato era il suo stesso salvatore e ciò da cui aveva bisogno di farsi proteggere era lo stesso sentimento che provava per lui e da cui non poteva far altro che scappare.  
Osservò con occhi distratti le luci della città aggrapparsi ai vetri della macchina e scivolare via, dissolvendosi. Si sentì un po' come quelle luci, impossibilitate a fermarsi su qualcosa, incapaci di trattenere tra le dita ciò che era di più prezioso. Poteva sostare soltanto un attimo, ma poi era costretto, anch'egli, come le luci della notte, a scivolare via.  
Kevin l'accompagnò fin davanti il portone di casa e si congedò, ricordandogli che si sarebbe fatto trovare sempre lì davanti il mattino successivo alle sette e quindici in punto. Come ogni volta, come ogni mattina, del resto.  
"Bravi midgardiani..." mormorò Loki tra sé e sé, accostando la sua tessera magnetica al chip del portone ed entrando nell'androne del suo palazzo.  
Salutò gli uomini della sicurezza e s'infilò nell'ascensore, schiacciando il tasto che l'avrebbe portato al suo piano.  
Per tutto il tempo di quella rapida salita si poggiò stancamente contro la parete metallica e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Ancora una notte... un'altra notte con te... perché mi sto facendo questo?" Si chiese, mentre le immagini di quanto era accaduto il giorno precedente e soltanto fino a poche ore prima gl'infestarono rapide la mente. Poteva ancora sentire su di sé il profumo di quel sesso consumato in segreto, mentre la bellezza del dio del Tuono, come sempre era accaduto, lo soggiogava attimo dopo attimo nel rifugio poco sicuro del suo letto. Per quanto, per tutto il giorno, avesse tentato di dimenticare quelle immagini, queste erano ancora troppo fresche, crudelmente ravvivate da qualcosa che non si sarebbe più dovuto concedere. Per non parlare di quando si era alzato, soltanto un'ora dopo essersi addormentato e, dirigendosi in bagno, si era fermato a guardare il fratello beatamente addormentato, del tutto nudo, sul suo divano. Così, l'aveva coperto con un lenzuolo, con cura e senza fare rumore, attento a non svegliarlo ed era rimasto a guardarlo, indugiando troppo, quei pochi istanti in più, ma che erano stati sufficienti per rendergli difficoltoso allontanarsi da lui e sognare ancora di potergli giacere accanto.

Sarebbe stato così facile respingerlo e rimandarlo su Asgard. Sarebbe stato così facile deluderlo e farsi odiare, una volta per tutte, definitiva. Sarebbe stato semplice riuscire a trasformare quei maledetti assensi che continuavano ad uscire dalla sua bocca in salvifiche negazioni.

Il segnale acustico dell'ascensore indicò che era giunto al suo piano.  
Riaprì gli occhi con un sussulto, uscì e si avvicinò alla porta del suo appartamento. Non poté non negarsi un sorriso. Thor gliel'aveva aggiustata. Fece per aprirla, ma d'un tratto gli parve di udire degli strani rumori provenienti da dentro. La porta era blindata e insonorizzata e pur giungendo ovattati alle sue orecchie, si chiese che cosa il fratello stesse combinando di nuovo. Sentì un tonfo metallico, poi un altro e un altro ancora.  
"Thor..." sospirò, scoraggiato.  
Aprì cautamente la porta, timoroso di ciò che avrebbe potuto trovarsi davanti, ma prima ancora di rendersi conto cosa fosse successo, un intenso profumo di vivande inebriò i suoi sensi.

Entrò e si ritrovò immerso nella luce soffusa delle candele, che erano state nuovamente accese tutte dinanzi alle vetrate che davano sulla notte colorata della Baia. Anche la grande lampada in fondo alla stanza era stata accesa e avvolta da un sottile tessuto viola che rendeva quell'atmosfera alquanto surreale. I profumi si fecero persistenti e si mischiarono con altri, provenienti dal brucia-essenze, posizionato accanto all'ingresso. Thor aveva anche messo su un po' di musica, lounge per l'esattezza e per un attimo, Loki si chiese se si fosse trattato di una scelta studiata o di un puro caso. Almeno doveva aver capito come funzionasse un giradischi d'epoca. E ringraziò gli Dei per questo, perché aveva talmente a cuore quel cimelio che se glielo avesse distrutto, sarebbe stata probabilmente la scusa perfetta per buttarlo fuori di casa!

Soltanto un moto di sconforto lo colse quando vide in che stato era ridotta la sua cucina iper-moderna e si chiese se si fosse scatenato Ragnarok anche all'interno di casa sua. Risolse che il mattino seguente avrebbe contattato una ditta di pulizie per rimediare a quel disastro.

I suoi occhi infine si soffermarono, catturati, sulla tavola che era stata portata davanti alle vetrate. Nel vederla apparecchiata con gusto e nel vedere al centro di essa una splendida candela che rendeva quella situazione qualcosa d' indicibilmente intimo, il suo cuore perse di nuovo un battito.  
E ora che fare? Non c'erano molte alternative.  
Ormai era rientrato e non poteva certo prendere e fuggire di lì. Inoltre, nessuno dei suoi muscoli obbediva ai suoi comandi. Paralizzato in ciò che stava guardando, simile ad uno dei suoi stessi, ammalianti inganni, mentre tutto, attorno a lui, sapeva di Thor.  
"Ti prometto che sistemerò tutto io stanotte quando sarai andato a dormire."  
La voce profonda del dio del Tuono lo colse alle spalle e quando si voltò nella sua direzione, questa volta il respiro gli mancò per davvero.  
Non poté far altro che rimanere al suo cospetto immobile, inchiodato al suolo e guardarlo per un lungo momento.  
Thor era bellissimo. Si aggirava scalzo per il suo appartamento, con addosso i jeans e quella t-shirt blu che riprendeva il colore dei suoi occhi. Alcune ciocche di capelli gli si erano sfilate dall'elastico ricadendogli disordinate sul volto. Su una spalla teneva uno strofinaccio macchiato dei residui di ciò che aveva cucinato.  
E il suo sguardo, profondo e intenso, dritto dentro di lui.

Loki avrebbe voluto parlare, dissipare la tensione crescente con una delle sue frecciate, evitare di mostrargli l'emozione di quello stupore che doveva essersi dipinta sul suo volto. Perché Thor sorrise compiaciuto e gli si fece vicino. E siccome Loki sembrava essere rimasto preda di un sortilegio che non gli consentiva di muoversi, l'altro lo fece per lui. Prima gli tolse la valigetta da una mano, poggiandola delicatamente a terra, poi tornò al suo cospetto e portò le mani al nodo della sua cravatta, con il preciso intento di allentargliela.  
Come le sue dita gli sfiorarono il collo, il dio dell'Inganno ebbe un sussulto e sembrò risvegliarsi, ma durò soltanto un attimo, soltanto per precipitare ancora in quel tiepido ottundimento, dovuto alla loro drammatica e pericolosa vicinanza. Tuttavia, istintivamente portò una mano su quelle del fratello ed arrestò il suo gesto.  
"Levati questa roba di dosso." Gli mormorò Thor, con una strana luce negli occhi, capace di renderlo, se possibile, ancora più bello.  
Loki, a quelle parole che tanto somigliavano a un indiscutibile ordine, fu percorso da un fremito, ma riuscì comunque a riprendere il controllo.  
Fece un passo indietro, intimando all'altro con lo sguardo di non avvicinarsi di nuovo e si sfilò via, senza fretta, la giacca, iniziando poi a liberarsi della cravatta.  
"Non li ami proprio questi abiti, vero fratello?" Tentò di ironizzare, pur di dissipare la densa energia che si era andata a creare nella stanza e su di sé.  
Thor incrinò le labbra in un sorriso e, mani ai fianchi, si soffermò ad osservarlo meglio, inclinando la testa per guardarlo da più angolature.  
"E' che non sei tu."  
"Sono molte cose, lo sai..." Soggiunse il dio dell'Inganno, non dando peso alla tonalità con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole. Fece qualche passo indietro e si diresse verso la camera da letto per finire di svestirsi.  
"Perché spogliarsi quando ti potresti trasformare?" Chiese l'altro.  
"Perché qui su Midgard non posseggo più alcuna magia." Rispose Loki da dietro i tendaggi che lo tenevano protetto "Come del resto tu, dal momento che hai deciso di venire qui." Aggiunse "Non vedo il tuo martello."  
Poteva essere più odioso? Sì, poteva. Benché nel rientrare e nel vedere ciò che egli aveva fatto per lui gli avesse fatto saltare il cuore in gola, doveva in qualunque modo cercare di mantenere il controllo della situazione. Altrimenti le conseguenze sarebbero state disastrose. Ma al contempo, e questo non poté negarselo, in quella strana e ammaliante atmosfera, avvertì uno strano calore, qualcosa di sconosciuto, qualcosa, forse, mai provato fino in fondo e comprese, per la prima volta, cosa significasse per i Mortali la parola 'casa'.  
"No, il martello non c'è più e anche la mia forza è grandemente diminuita," gli fece eco Thor "ma è sicuramente di gran lunga maggiore di qualunque capacità umana. Sai quanto ci ho messo per andarmene dal posto dove mi hai spedito ieri?"  
Il dio dell'Inganno sorrise e sospirò, finendo di rivestirsi con un semplice paio di pantaloni di lino e una casacca leggera, entrambi rigorosamente neri.  
"Posso immaginare..." commentò divertito "c'era l'articolo sul giornale, stamattina! Parlavano addirittura di potenziale attacco terroristico alla Hallstrøm & Associati." Continuò, risbucando dai tendaggi e avviandosi anch'egli scalzo verso il centro del salotto "Devi sapere che gli Umani hanno questa paranoia della sicurezza, in particolare qui negli Stati Uniti." Aprì le braccia, sotto il suo sguardo "Così va meglio?" Disse, lasciandosi osservare senza fretta, con soddisfazione.  
"Infinitamente meglio..." sorrise Thor, porgendogli un flûte con delle bollicine.  
"Non dirmi che questa è la mia bottiglia di champagne riserva da mille dollari?" Mormorò Loki, fingendosi indispettito.

Si avvicinarono l'un l'altro e brindarono, lasciando che i profili dei loro corpi ora rilassati venissero illuminati dai giochi di luce delle candele.  
"Lo è." Rispose Thor e, senza smettere di guardarlo, si portò il calice alle labbra, assaggiandone un sorso. "Ha molto valore?"  
"Per gli standard terrestri, sì."

"Per gli stand.. cosa?"  
"Lascia stare."

Il dio dell'Inganno si allontanò da lui, ma solo per accostarsi alla grande vetrata e soffermarsi a guardare, ammaliato la notte fuori. Ancora una volta sentì gli occhi del fratello su di sé, percorrerlo tutto, spogliarlo quasi di quegli abiti che, seppur leggeri, già iniziavano a sembrare superflui. Scacciò quel pensiero dalla mente e si passò una mano tra i capelli, tornati ad essere lunghi sulle sue spalle.

"Dunque, a quanto sembra siamo stati spogliati entrambi dei nostri poteri..." Riprese.

Thor lo raggiunse e si posizionò dietro di lui. Loki percepì distintamente un brivido scorrergli sottopelle e invocò in silenzio un abbraccio, che però non arrivò. "E' davvero singolare, essere confinati quaggiù, in un mondo che, da coloro che lo abitano, viene considerato l'unico..."

"Lo trovi strano?" soggiunse il fratello.

"Forse, un po'. Per noi che sappiamo che non è soltanto questa la realtà delle cose e che sulle vette di Asgard eravamo Dei e guardavamo molteplici mondi."

Avvertì la mano dell'altro poggiarsi sulla sua spalla.

"Mi dispiace, Loki," disse il dio del Tuono "mi dispiace per tutto quello che è accaduto, per come è andato il corso degli eventi."

Il più giovane abbozzò un sorriso, mostrandone al maggiore il suo profilo.

"Non è poi così male qui," mormorò "dopotutto gli Umani nel loro piccolo mondo hanno trovato il loro posto, è tutto quello che hanno, tutto ciò in cui credono e che proteggono. Forse la sofferenza nasce dal voler sempre cercare altrove qualcosa che invece sfugge rapidamente via, come un incantesimo, e per essere felici basterebbe forse fermarsi là dove hai capito di voler restare."

Thor lo voltò lentamente verso di sé e infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli, in quel rude gesto di appartenenza che chiamava carezza.

"Pare di si," disse "forse dovremmo cominciare a imparare da loro. Forse non ci resta altro che imparare ad essere... umani, per davvero."

Loki lo guardò con aria turbata, ora, del tutto scoperto. Vulnerabile. Come se la conoscenza di centinaia di anni trascorsi su Asgard e ciò che aveva appreso in quel breve tempo su Midgard fossero svaniti via in un solo istante.

"Non ho idea di come fare." Si confessò.

"Neppure io," rispose il fratello a sua volta. Ancora una carezza. Ancora un sorriso. Ancora il conforto e quella dolce sensazione di non essere più solo. "Dammi solo il tempo di abituarmi quaggiù e vedrai che diventerò anch'io un uomo perfetto."

Loki fece un passo verso di lui e poggiò il calice contro il suo, guardandolo intensamente.

"Allora hai proprio deciso di restare?"

Il dio del Tuono ammiccò e sorrise.

"Senza alcun dubbio."

***  
TBC


	3. Midgard A.D. 2020 (alcuni mesi dopo...)

La porta del grande attico del palazzo in stile vittoriano di Hudson Street si spalancò di colpo, per poi venire richiusa con un sonoro calcio che fece vibrare il mobile di vetro alla parete di sinistra.

"No, l'argenteria no, ti prego!"  
Le risate invasero lo spazio del salotto, echeggiando in ogni altro angolo della casa. I due uomini, sostenendosi a vicenda, si trascinarono verso il divano davanti alle finestre per ricadervi sopra pesantemente.  
Ci impiegarono un po' affinché quell'ilarità contagiosa si placasse e potessero riprendere a respirare regolarmente.  
Si spalmarono entrambi tra i cuscini, con le gambe allungate in avanti e presero a fissare il soffitto sopra le loro teste.  
Ma dopo qualche secondo il più giovane scoppiò in un'altra sonora risata. Finché non si voltò a guardare il fratello, seduto al suo fianco.  
"Dio mio, un'altra serata come questa e credo ci ricovereranno alla Langley Porter insieme!" Commentò Loki, facendo realmente fatica a ritrovare un contegno. "Non ricordo di essermi divertito così tanto dai tempi del Sigrblot, quei giorni di festa in cui ci arrivavano i doni degli Umani per ingraziarsi nostro padre."  
"E lui puntualmente non li ascoltava!"  
Scoppiarono a ridere ancora.  
"Era divertente guardarli indaffararsi così arduamente per noi e poi... non ottenere molto."  
"Sei crudele, Loki, davvero crudele..." l'apostrofò il fratello, dandogli un colpetto sulla coscia e lasciando lì poggiata la sua mano.  
Il più giovane lanciò un'occhiata a quel gesto, tendendo le labbra sottili in un sorriso, per poi riprendere a guardare dinanzi a sé, in un punto indistinto nel vuoto.

 

Erano trascorsi tre mesi ormai da quando il dio del Tuono era giunto su Midgard e si era trasferito nella sua casa. Giorno dopo giorno, Thor era riuscito ad apprendere con rapidità i costumi degli uomini e aveva iniziato a condurre una sorta di vita normale.  
Si era anche impegnato per trovarsi un lavoro e ne aveva fatti alcuni, in cui erano richieste delle particolari capacità fisiche. Aveva reso felici diversi datori di lavoro, riuscendo a sbrigare da solo delle faccende per cui, di norma, ci sarebbero voluti almeno cinque uomini insieme.  
Il tempo scorreva veloce per loro.  
La notte si sostituiva al giorno con una rapidità tale simile ad un fulmineo battito di ciglia. Loki, al mattino, si recava al lavoro, indossando la maschera di Luke Hallstrøm e s'inventava nuovi modi per governare un mondo che non gli apparteneva, mandando in porto affari, boicottandone altri, utilizzando al minimo le sue risorse d' astuzia, doppiogiochismo e scaltrezza, quel tanto che bastava per soddisfare i midgardiani. Poi rientrava a casa la sera e c'era sempre una sorpresa per lui ad attenderlo, una cena, un acquisto nuovo di pacca in qualche angolo dell'appartamento, qualche nuova formidabile idea da mettere in pratica che il fratello s'inventava di volta in volta e in cui, inevitabilmente, veniva coinvolto.  
Sì, Thor, sembrava volersi davvero prendere cura di lui e dopotutto non era una cosa malvagia, dopotutto la sua semplice presenza, lì nella sua quotidianità, era qualcosa che sembrava avesse iniziato a bastargli. Si era instaurato tra loro un nuovo equilibrio, fatto di abitudini confortanti e piccole cose. Forse, sarebbero potuti andare avanti così per sempre, senza troppe aspettative, senza troppe pretese.

Era tempo di pace. Confinati sul pianeta Terra non dovevano preoccuparsi di cosa stava accadendo negli altri Nove Mondi. Guerre, cambiamenti, rivoluzioni al di fuori di Midgard non li riguardavano più e, paradossalmente, quella condizione di esilio iniziava a rivelare i suoi lati positivi.  
Sembrava anche che le sue paure e i suoi personalissimi demoni si fossero acquietati. Certo, non mancava occasione, durante alcune notti, che Loki sgattaiolasse via furtivamente dal suo letto e si avvicinasse senza fare rumore alla stanza dove ora dormiva suo fratello e poteva restare lì per ore a guardarlo riposare, indugiando sul suo volto sereno, sulle fattezze perfette del suo corpo nudo adagiato sotto le lenzuola sottili. Il bisogno di giacere al suo fianco, col tempo, si era reso più lieve, perché di fatto l'altro era lì, con lui, in ogni momento. Inoltre Thor, non gli faceva mai mancare niente, c'era sempre un abbraccio, una carezza, un gioco, un qualcosa di simile ad un'avventura, ricordi di vita lontani e nuovamente presenti tra loro, seppure in forma diversa. E poi, del resto, non erano più bambini ed egli non aveva più la scusa di aver fatto un brutto sogno per potersi infilare sotto le coperte accanto a lui.

Dopotutto, i suoi bisogni e le sue pulsioni riusciva ancora a sedarle con i suoi amanti occasionali, rintracciati in qualche locale ad hoc, o in qualche sito d'incontri, tutti giovani e belli, possibilmente palestrati e rigorosamente biondi e dagli occhi color del mare.

Suo fratello non faceva mai molte domande su dove si recasse, a volte, la sera, o quando lo vedeva uscire dopo cena e rincasare all'alba e anche questo, sebbene all'inizio gli avesse provocato un profondo senso di frustrazione, come se l'altro non s'interessasse alla sua vita, alla fine se l'era fatto andar bene. Almeno gli era rimasto più semplice continuare a mentire, dissimulando i suoi sentimenti.  
Aveva lasciato che anche Thor avesse le sue frequentazioni. E benché spesso si ritrovasse della lingerie femminile negli angoli più improbabili di casa, non se ne faceva un cruccio, perché quelle donne, esattamente come i suoi amanti, non costituivano alcun rischio, né avevano granché importanza.  
L'unica cosa che contava era che quando cessava la sua giornata e smetteva le sue maschere, o quando la iniziava ed era obbligato ad indossarle, come l'alfa e l'omega, al principio e alla fine di ogni cosa, c'era il dio del Tuono ad attenderlo.  
Tutto scorreva nella breve vita di Midgard, e mentre il mondo attorno a loro mutava e invecchiava e alcuni tra i Mortali che avevano conosciuto, a volte, scomparivano, i due Dei restavano giovani e imperituri, in quella condizione di eterno esilio e di eterno legame che sembrava crescere giorno dopo giorno sempre di più.

 

Loki abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo sulla mano che Thor teneva ancora poggiata sulla sua gamba. Sospirò. Tutto procedeva in una sorta di strano equilibrio, in cui menzogna e verità riuscivano a venire sapientemente dosate. Ma c'erano dei momenti in cui, esattamente come quello che stavano vivendo, quella prossimità di corpi, l'intimità di quel calore e la loro vicinanza rendeva tutto più difficile, tremendamente più difficile.  
Tre mesi per loro non erano nulla, ma spesso il dio dell'Inganno si chiedeva come riuscisse a sedare i suoi impulsi, come fosse capace di sopravvivere a quell'intenso bisogno di avere l'altro accanto. E ogni volta si dava sempre la stessa risposta: se ce la stava facendo era solo merito delle sue abilità, dei suoi giochi e dei suoi trucchi, coltivati per una vita, una magia in grado di dissimulare ciò che realmente sentiva, anche agli occhi di colui che lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro.

Quella sera, tuttavia, senza un motivo preciso, sembrava che restargli lontano fosse la cosa più faticosa al mondo.

Loki si voltò verso di lui e lo vide assorto a fissare il soffitto. Per gli Dei, se era bello! E oltre che bello, maledettamente desiderabile. Sarebbe bastato così poco, un movimento, un accostarsi, magari poggiargli la testa sulla spalla e sentire il suo respiro sulla fronte, sentire il suo odore mischiato alla fragranza del luppolo, delle birre che si era scolato per tutta la sera. E poi magari stringersi ancora un po' di più, strofinare il volto nell'incavo del suo collo e da quel gesto affettuoso tentare qualcosa di più audace... un bacio, e poi un altro, un altro ancora, la lingua che sfiora e sottolinea l'arteria pulsante di sangue sotto la pelle, le labbra che raggiungono il lobo dell'orecchio e iniziano a succhiarlo, fino a scoprirne la debolezza, fino a vederlo finalmente cedere.

Il dio dell'Inganno fu obbligato ad accavallare le gambe per impedire al proprio corpo di rivelare le sue imbarazzanti fantasie. E di certo il calore di quella dannata mano sulla sua coscia non era d'aiuto! Ebbe l'impulso di poggiare la propria sulla sua, ma sarebbe stato un rischioso rivelarsi e forse il momento non era ancora propizio. Probabilmente non lo sarebbe mai stato. Eppure... quella sera sembrava esserci un'atmosfera diversa dal solito, qualcosa di denso e inebriante nell'aria, qualcosa che sembrava voler spingere a spezzare gli argini di ogni decenza.

"Fratello..." Mormorò, attirando la sua attenzione. Gli occhi verdi a incastonarsi nei suoi, i capelli neri sparsi sullo schienale del divano, il collo esposto come a voler richiedere un'aggressione, un respiro troppo rapido per essere celato. La voglia di correre il rischio e gettare via anche l'ultima delle sue maschere si fece insostenibile.

Thor era rimasto a guardarlo, probabilmente in attesa di qualcosa.

Ma Loki scosse la testa e tornò a fissare a sua volta un punto vuoto davanti a sé. Era cosi difficile... Non aveva mai avuto così paura in tutta la sua vita. Questo lo avvertì chiaramente.

"Stai bene?" Gli chiese l'altro con premura.

Il dio dell'Inganno abbozzò un sorriso.

"Mai stato meglio."  
Ed era vero, pericolosamente vero. Vero a tal punto che bastava quel genere di istanti, vissuti infinite volte in quei tre mesi, a risvegliare emozioni divenute ormai ingestibili.

Il dio del Tuono corrugò la fronte, ma Loki non se ne accorse.  
"Sai a cosa sto pensando?" Riprese il maggiore, sfiorandogli inavvertitamente la coscia con le dita.  
"Cosa?"  
"Credo che farò un salto nel New Mexico uno di questi giorni."

"Cosa??" Ripeté il giovane, irrigidendosi.

Quel senso di piacevole, benché tormentata indolenza e il suo sorriso scomparvero di colpo dalle sue labbra. Il gelo di quella affermazione lo freddò sul posto. Ogni traccia del calore provato fino a qualche secondo prima, svanì.

Tornò su di lui, improvvisamente smarrito, cercando di accertarsi se avesse compreso bene. Ma l'altro non lo guardava, come se fosse rimasto intrappolato di colpo e senza un motivo, in quei suoi pensieri giunti da chissà dove.  
"Jane?" Domandò allora Loki a denti stretti, rendendosi conto di trovarsi del tutto impreparato davanti a quella possibilità.  
Intravide il fratello annuire e, per come lo conosceva, quelle semplici parole già risuonavano di caparbia convinzione.  
L'ombra che l'aveva attraversato, trapassandolo con l'asprezza di un fendente, si tramutò lentamente in una morsa tagliente che gli rattrappì lo stomaco. Dovette sbottonarsi un po' la camicia, per incamerare nuova aria.  
"E' da un po' che ci penso, mi piacerebbe poterla rivedere, sapere come sta, cosa sta facendo..." Proseguì Thor, con la massima naturalezza.  
"Avevi detto..." soggiunse Loki, ora faticando anche a parlare, come se la lingua gli si fosse annodata "avevi detto che è stato molto tempo fa... come se si trattasse di una cosa ormai chiusa."  
Thor si voltò a guardarlo con aria interrogativa. Forse aveva parlato troppo. Ma si sentiva in scacco, improvvisamente vulnerabile e aveva bisogno di difendersi, o almeno fare qualcosa per impedire che il più terribile dei suoi spettri si materializzasse tra loro nel giro di pochi secondi.  
"Questo non l'ho mai detto, Loki," rimarcò il maggiore con tono grave, quasi infastidito "non ho mai detto che si trattava di una cosa chiusa. Lei... mi è cara, e lo sarà per sempre."  
"Ah, capisco..." sibilò l'altro, allontanando bruscamente quella mano da sé "beh del resto, come darti torto... decidi di farti un giro turistico qui su Midgard, smuovi mari e monti per ritrovare tuo fratello, magari sai, per ricucire un rapporto lacerato da anni, e poi dopo che, secondo te, tutto è stato sistemato, già che ci sei, perché no... perché non cogliere l'occasione per andare a ricercare anche la donna della tua vita! Che... che magari è ancora libera e magari ti sta ancora aspettando, così da un giorno all'altro, molli tutto e via, si parte per una nuova impresa!" Sbottò, impossibilitato, per la prima volta, a governare il siero venomico che, suo malgrado, fuoriuscì dalla sua bocca assieme a quelle parole.  
"Loki..."

"Cosa? Loki, cosa?" Saltò su il giovane, scattando in piedi, sotto gli occhi allibiti del fratello "Ma non ci hai pensato? Sono trascorsi dieci anni, Thor, dieci anni! Lei è un' umana, dieci anni per loro sono un'enormità. Non ti è passato per la testa che potrebbe essersi sposata? Avere dei figli? Una vita... felice, e tu, come se niente fosse, perché è questo ciò che normalmente fai," sottolineò, con acredine "le piombi addosso e gliela sconvolgi! Ma ti sei chiesto se lei vorrebbe veramente questo? Ti sei chiesto se lei voglia ancora vederti o se magari si ricorda ancora di te?" Rise, isterico "No, ma ovviamente no, non ti sei chiesto neppure una di queste cose. Certo che Jane si ricorda di te! E' impossibile il contrario... dimenticarsi del grande Thor... che... che cosa impensabile, quale oltraggio!" Sputò fuori, beffardo " Del resto, per te, ciò che conta è prendere e andare, lanciarti in una nuova sfida, e cosa se ne importa di quello che possono volere gli altri! Di quello che stanno vivendo gli altri!" Si morse le labbra e si voltò di scatto, almeno per nascondere il velo che già annebbiava i suoi occhi "Sei solo un enorme... arrogante... egoista." Concluse, riuscendo a controllare a malapena il tremore che percorreva le sue mani chiuse a pugno.  
Avvertì il respiro di Thor essersi fatto pesante alle sue spalle. Sapeva che era infuriato. Ma sapeva anche che aveva dovuto farlo, affondare la lama prima di lui, prima che l'altro non lo avesse trafitto con nuovi fendenti, del tutto inconsapevoli, ignari, innocenti e pertanto ancora più dolorosi. Si rese conto, in quel preciso istante, che della sua corazza non era rimasto più nulla, se non la carne fragile ed esposta, il sangue e l'animo spezzato. L'aveva abbattuta, giorno dopo giorno, senza accorgersene, durante quei mesi, in tutti quegli anni, quelle centinaia di anni trascorsi vicino e lontano dal fratello e mentre credeva di diventare sempre più forte grazie alle sue illusioni, non aveva fatto altro che rendersi sempre più nudo e tragicamente vulnerabile tra le sue mani.

Ancora un gioco. Ancora un inganno di cui era rimasto vittima. Ancora il suo sopravvalutarsi, credere di riuscire a reggere tutto quello, per poi precipitare irrimediabilmente.  
Fu colto dal panico. Ma non c'era più tempo. Le vie di fuga si erano esaurite. Non c'era più nulla dietro cui proteggersi, né incantesimi da fare. C'era solo Midgard e ciò che aveva appreso dai Mortali. Ma come potevano essergli utili le cose degli uomini di fronte alle decisioni di un dio?  
"Le promisi che sarei tornato." Riprese, per tutta risposta, Thor, guardandolo torvo.  
"Oh ma certo!" Ribatté Loki, in un ultimo, disperato tentativo di difesa "Dimenticavo... il codice d'onore di Asgard! Non importa se il tempo passa, non importa se apparteniamo a due Mondi completamente diversi, non importa se uno si è ricostruito una vita e magari non ci vuole rinunciare, no, perché conta la promessa fatta da un folle, in un momento... folle, perché tu... ah sì, tu sei l'eroe di ogni situazione e quindi conta soltanto ciò che tu vedi, senza accorgerti, neppure per un momento, quanto le tue... scelte possano ferire... coloro che hai accanto!"

Stavolta aveva gridato, non preoccupandosi neppure più di nascondersi, avvertendo il pizzicore bagnato scivolargli lungo le guance e non facendo nulla per fermarlo.

Era in trappola e lo sapeva. Era geloso di Thor. Corroso da quell'emozione indicibile e cruenta, che aveva da sempre cercato di trasformare, come un abile alchimista, in qualcosa di diverso, in qualcosa di più accettabile. Ma ora, la realtà sembrava essersi stancata di tutti quegli artifizi e tanto più egli cercava ancora di modificarla, tanto più essa si mostrava per ciò che era.

Al che il dio del Tuono si alzò in piedi a sua volta e gli si fece vicino, costringendolo a fare un passo indietro.  
Loki si sentì sondare fin nel profondo, per un lungo, insostenibile momento.  
Thor fece ancora un passo verso di lui, con aria rapace e, con un movimento rapido, lo afferrò per le spalle.  
"Ti ho forse ferito, fratello?" Gli puntò addosso gli occhi, implacabile. "E' questo ciò che mi stai dicendo?"  
Il più giovane si sentì vacillare. Era in trappola, completamente. Impossibilitato a continuare a mentire, impossibilitato a rivelargli la sua verità, ma costretto a farlo per non perdere quell'ultimo grammo di dignità al suo cospetto.  
"Rispondimi!" Tuonò il dio.  
Loki lo guardò con occhi carichi di tristezza.  
"Ti avevo detto che non saresti mai dovuto venire qui." Riuscì soltanto a mormorare, con un filo di voce, come se l'astio di poco prima avesse lasciato spazio a un dolore sordo e insondabile.

Si scostò bruscamente da lui, dandogli le spalle e facendo per raggiungere la sua stanza, ma Thor gli fu di nuovo addosso, bloccandolo in una nuova presa.  
"Ti ho... forse... ferito... fratello?" Ripeté, scandendo le parole in un soffio caldo contro il suo orecchio.  
A quel contatto inaspettato, un brivido violento lo trapassò, destabilizzando la sua mente. Il dio dell'Inganno chiuse gli occhi e chinò il capo, in resa totale, come mai era accaduto in vita sua.  
L'ambiente intorno perse improvvisamente di consistenza. Con quel corpo pressato contro il proprio, le sue membra finirono per cedere e, paradossalmente, ora che gli sembrava essere diventato insonorizzato a tutto, gli parve invece di avvertire ogni singola parte dell'altro, il moto veloce del sangue, i tracciati rigonfi dei suoi muscoli tesi, ogni sua cellula, ogni sua molecola resesi evidenti, il battito compulsivo del suo cuore contro la sua schiena, le dita talmente serrate sulle sue braccia che, senza dubbio, già gli stavano rendendo violacea la pelle, il ventre caldo contro il suo bacino.

Sarebbe potuto morire lì in quel momento e lì restare per sempre. Come un folle, pregò gli Dei affinché quel sortilegio non cessasse. Che quel contatto non venisse meno, nonostante il male che gli stava procurando. Nella sua mente presero a imperversare, vorticose, le immagini di tutte le cose che avevano vissuto insieme in quel breve tempo terrestre, le risate, il ritrovarsi alla sera, il congedarsi al mattino, la condivisione delle piccole cose, una quotidianità che non gli era mai appartenuta quando erano ancora principi di Asgard e che, su Midgard, entrambi, avevano trovato straordinariamente stupefacente. E tra queste immagini s'insinuava, come un'ombra, quella di Jane, qualcosa che sembrava essere scivolato via dalle loro vite e che invece, ora, era piombata sulle loro teste, prorompente come un macigno. Aveva sempre avuto tutto sotto controllo, Loki. Era riuscito a dosare ogni sua emozione nei confronti del fratello, convinto di avere tra le dita i fili di quella vicenda. E poi, era bastato abbassare la guardia, una serata sopra le righe, la sensazione di potersi fidare davvero e l'intimo calore di quella carezza sulla sua gamba di poco prima, per mandare a monte ogni cosa. Non aveva più idea di cosa fare...

Thor continuava a stringerlo per le spalle, il respiro affannoso tra i suoi capelli, paura, forse anche per lui. Ma Loki, d'improvviso, non sembrò avvertire più nulla.

Un re saggio non deve cercare la guerra. Gli aveva detto un tempo Padre. Ma deve essere pronto ad affrontarla se questa arriva, aggiungeva sempre il dio del Tuono. Invece lui era di un'idea diversa. A volte, anche dinanzi alle battaglie che sembrano necessarie, l'unica cosa che resta da fare è la resa, avere il coraggio di lasciare andare ciò che non vuole più essere trattenuto.

"Credo che il nostro tempo insieme sia terminato, fratello," disse, dopo un istante "forse hai ragione, una promessa è una promessa. E io non sono nessuno per trattenerti ancora qui." Sospirò, abbozzando un sorriso amaro "Del resto, ci sarà sempre per me una partenza, un addio, una separazione. E forse... è questo il momento, per noi" Concluse, ripetendo quelle parole che già gli aveva detto alcuni mesi prima, come una confessione, o un'innegabile certezza.

Thor rimase in silenzio, per un tempo che gli parve interminabile.

Il dio dell'Inganno, sentendo la presa sulle sue spalle farsi più leggera, la lesse come un assenso. Si mosse, facendo per allontanarsi definitivamente da lui, ma fu allora che l'altro l'afferrò di nuovo e, senza dargli la possibilità di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo, lo cinse, intrecciando le mani all'altezza del suo petto.

A Loki mancò nuovamente il respiro.

Thor lo strinse a sé, e poggiò la fronte contro la sua nuca.

"Lasciami... andare." Ebbe la forza di sussurrare, il fratello, di nuovo in panne.

Ma ottenne soltanto di venire stretto ancora più forte.

"Sta lontano da me." Balbettò, attonito.

"Questa l'ho già sentita." Gli sussurrò il dio del Tuono, tra i capelli "E ti ho già detto che è una possibilità fuori discussione."

Il più giovane sospirò. Disperato. Esasperato. Capì di essere giunto al limite. Non ce la faceva più, non un solo altro minuto a reggere tutto quello.

"Ma allora si può sapere che cosa vuoi da me?"

Il fratello non rispose subito, ma Loki lo sentì distintamente apporgli un bacio sulla nuca. Tremò, fin nelle viscere e non fu in grado di muoversi, né di protestare. Stava precipitando in una sconvolgente confusione.

"Voglio che tu smetta di pensare che per te ci possano essere solo addii..." iniziò Thor. Un altro bacio tra i capelli "Solo separazioni..." Ancora uno, il fiato caldo a raggiungere l'orecchio "Solo dolore, Loki."

"Cosa...fai?" Mormorò il dio dell'Inganno e, per quanto avrebbe dovuto cacciarlo lontano, si aggrappò istintivamente alle sue mani e strinse forte. "Basta..." gemette "Perché? Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo, se poi..."

"Perché tutto il resto è una menzogna." Soggiunse l'altro "Tutto ciò che hai sempre pensato di te è una menzogna, tutto ciò che hai sempre pensato di me è una menzogna." Lo sentì sorridere, in segreto, dietro di lui "Mi dispiace dirtelo, ma ti sei ingannato troppo a lungo, fratello. E anche se tu sei il dio di tutti questi artifici, potresti essere molto, molto di più..." una mano a scostargli i capelli, scoprendogli il collo nudo "almeno per me."

Loki, a quelle parole e a ciò che Thor stava compiendo alle sue spalle, si sentì morire. Artigliò le sue mani in un evidente e disperato bisogno di trattenere quell'istante. Un tragico bisogno di sostenersi. E arrendersi.

"Ma... il New Mexico? Jane...?"

Ottenne ancora un bacio sulla nuca.

"Ah, fratello..."

Ancora un altro. Un lento sciogliersi. Un lento morire.

"Mi deludi..." soggiunse il dio del Tuono "non c'è più discernimento in te? Non riesci più a distinguere un gioco dalla verità?"  
No, decisamente non riusciva. Non in quel momento. Non mentre quel calore lo invadeva e quei baci appena accennati tra i suoi capelli lo facevano vibrare fin nel profondo.

Poté soltanto intrecciare le sue dita a quelle dell'altro e stringerle forte.

"Se... se quanto stai dicendo è vero," prese a dire, faticosamente, dopo un momento "allora dimostramelo."

Sentì una mano del dio restare sul suo petto, mentre con l'altra, Thor, gli cinse l'addome, impedendogli ora qualunque tentativo di fuga.

"Come?"

Loki chiuse gli occhi e sentì chiaramente che gli ultimi grammi di forza lo stavano abbandonando, risucchiati completamente dall'altro.

"Questo." Mormorò infine "Continuando a fare questo. Ciò che stai facendo ora." Inclinò la testa da un lato, porgendogli il collo scoperto "Non smettere..."

Il fiato su di lui a farsi sempre più caldo, inebriante, letale.

"Niente di più?"

"Niente di più."  
"Perché?"

"Perché è tutto ciò che cerco da te, da una vita."

Silenzio. Un lungo, infinito, momento di silenzio a invadere la stanza. Un silenzio ad avvolgerli e, senza pretese, proteggerli.

Thor lo strinse talmente tanto forte da togliergli il respiro.

Loki vide distintamente l'ultima roccaforte delle sue difese crollare a terra, in macerie.

Era giunto. Infine. Il punto di non ritorno.

Una potente sensazione di liberazione lo colse e con essa giunse, al contempo, terrore.

Lo aveva detto. Lo aveva fatto veramente, alla fine.

Avrebbe voluto liberarsi di quell'abbraccio, ma non riuscì a muoversi di un centimetro. Avrebbe voluto ritirare quelle parole, o forse no, dire qualcosa d'altro, ingannarsi e difendersi, ingannarsi e difendersi, ingannarsi e... Dov'era la sua magia? Dove i suoi poteri? Dove quegli odiosi trucchetti che erano sempre riusciti ad allontanare il fratello da sé. Dov'erano finiti, ora che ne aveva più che mai bisogno?

Si aspettò di venire spinto via, si aspettò lo sguardo sconcertato del dio del Tuono, un' espressione di disgusto sul suo volto. Si aspettò di venire rifiutato una volta per tutte. E forse, così, trovare la pace.

Ma non accadde nulla di tutto questo.

Al contrario i suoi sensi parvero risvegliarsi di colpo, avvertì un'intensa scarica di brividi lungo tutto il corpo e la pelle del suo collo raggrinzirsi improvvisamente. Avvertì le labbra di Thor su di sé.

"Cosa fai...?" Sussurrò di nuovo,incredulo, sgomento, come se quella domanda fosse l'unica plausibile rimasta. E dentro a quel calore, ogni certezza, ogni finzione e ogni cosa conosciuta si sciolsero via, dissolvendosi. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, precipitando in quello che era chiaramente un bacio. Un bacio che aveva sognato di ricevere da millenni. Quello stesso bacio che avrebbe voluto essere stato lui a dargli, pochi istanti prima quando erano seduti vicini sul divano, mentre ora la realtà si stava manifestando all'opposto di ogni sua aspettativa, all'opposto di come aveva sempre fantasticato.  
Il dio del Tuono lo stava baciando, senza fretta, lungo il pianale esposto del suo collo, mandando la sua ragione in pezzi.

"Finalmente, Loki..." Lo sentì mormorare.

Scosse la testa, balbettò qualcosa d'incomprensibile e finì per aggrapparsi con ancora più forza a lui.

Thor, senza farsi accordare alcun permesso, gli sbottonò ancora un poco la camicia, abbassandogliela su una spalla.

"Smetti..." Ansimò il dio dell'Inganno, che d'inganni, ormai ne aveva rimasti davvero pochi a disposizione.

Sentì la bocca del fratello, del tutto indifferente alle sue implorazioni, andare a saggiare anche quella zona del suo corpo, rendendola, bacio dopo bacio, sempre più sensibile.

"Ti prego..."

Ma anziché far corrispondere le sue parole con le azioni, anziché divincolarsi da quella sconvolgente e crudele tortura, Loki inclinò la testa da un lato, consentendo così all'altro un accesso migliore.

E così Thor fece.

I baci divennero profondi, piccoli morsi, lente suzioni dalla spalla alla base del collo e ritorno. Mentre la mano del dio scivolava ad insinuarsi tra la stoffa della camicia ormai del tutto aperta e lì, prendere a carezzare il suo torace.

Loki fece per aprire la bocca e parlare di nuovo, ma ogni intento e ogni suono gli morirono in gola, nel momento in cui, oltre alle labbra, avvertì la lingua del fratello iniziare a percorrerlo.

Si lasciò sfuggire un ansito quando questa raggiunse il lobo del suo orecchio, iniziando a giocarci con bruciante lentezza, disegnando piccoli cerchi concentrici con la punta dietro di esso.

"Fermati..." Ansimò, il dio dell'Inganno.

"Basta menzogne." Si sentì rispondere, netto, definitivo "Non sei stanco di fingere? Tu vuoi tutto questo esattamente come lo voglio io." Sentenziò il dio del Tuono.

Loki, a quelle parole, spalancò gli occhi e si sentì rattrappire, sgomento di non essere mai riuscito a comprendere, né leggere nulla di simile proprio in colui a cui più aveva anelato, da sempre.

E' vero, vediamo le cose quando abbiamo bisogno di vederle, ma siamo del tutto ciechi dinanzi a ciò che spoglia il nostro cuore.

"Madre..." pensò, ricordando gli insegnamenti che Frigga, con dolcezza, gli aveva impartito fin da bambino e che gli erano sempre suonati come enigmi oscuri, incomprensibili.

Smise di combattere. E si lasciò semplicemente andare, rendendosi morbido tra le braccia del dio.

Sentì Thor emettere un ansito più profondo ed evidentemente non pago, lo spinse in avanti fino a raggiungere le vetrate che davano su una S. Francisco debordante di notte, luci e colori. Lo fece arrestare dinanzi ad una delle colonne che erano accanto alle finestre. E ce lo pressò contro, intrappolandolo tra il freddo del marmo e il calore devastante del suo corpo.

"Oh, fratello!" Gemette Loki, stordito, vittima di quel folle, devastante incantesimo, di cui, per la prima volta, non ne era il signore.

Non riuscì ad aggiungere altro, né ebbe modo di ricomporre i pezzi di un raziocinio ormai perduto, che Thor lo obbligò a restare voltato e guardare il mondo degli Uomini impazzare fuori.

Finì per aprirgli la camicia e gliela abbassò fin sotto i gomiti, senza liberare del tutto i suoi movimenti, condannandolo ad una nuova prigionia.

Fu ancora su di lui, stavolta, brutale.

L'afferrò per i fianchi e iniziò a marchiare le sue spalle e la schiena con i denti, affamato, bisognoso, come qualcuno che ha digiunato per secoli.

Poi, mentre i brividi già lo sconquassavano nel profondo, gli passò una mano sotto la gola in quel gesto di puro possesso che amava così tanto fare e strinse un poco, finché Loki, del tutto sconvolto, non sentì le sue dita raggiungere la sua bocca e, ancora senza chiedere permessi, scivolare dentro di essa, in una licenziosa ed esplicita richiesta.

Gemette. Scosse la testa, fingendo resistenza e avvampando nel comprendere quanto questo amplificasse l'eccitazione dell'altro. Poi, lentamente, docilmente, non riuscendo a negarsi un sorriso che Thor non avrebbe mai visto, iniziò a succhiarle, lambendole ad una ad una e trattenendole oscenamente dentro di sé.

Ogni argine fu spezzato. E, sentendo il fratello tremare, si prese, glorioso, la sua soddisfazione.

Ma nonostante tutto, anche questa durò ben poco. Il dio del Tuono si sospinse contro di lui, pressandoglisi addosso e facendogli sentire tutto il suo vigore contro le sue natiche.

Loki lasciò andare le dita e s'inarcò all'indietro, aggrappandosi con le mani alla colonna e poggiò la testa nell'incavo del suo collo. Teso, esposto, bellissimo, mentre le luci della notte imperlavano di infinite sfumature il suo torace scoperto.

Thor portò le mani sul suo torace e iniziò a carezzarlo, risalendo lentamente verso l'alto, impalmandogli il petto già sudato, per poi scivolare ancora giù e risalire soltanto un attimo dopo, finché non si arrestò, di colpo, su una delle sue parti più sensibili. Prima, li sfiorò semplicemente, quei capezzoli già tesi e duri, con i pollici e quel tanto bastò per farlo quasi crollare a terra. Poi li strizzò un poco tra le dita, per rilasciarli e stringerli ancora.

Loki gemette un lungo lamento. Le lacrime gli salirono agli occhi e artigliò la colonna alla quale era rimasto aggrappato, graffiandone il marmo liscio e chiaro con le unghie.

Non c'era un muscolo del suo corpo che non tremasse, non c'era parte di sé che non fosse oscenamente bagnata per rendersi, attimo dopo attimo, più aperta, più invitante e più disponibile all'assalto di Thor. Il dolore e il piacere, tragicamente fusi insieme.

Poi, il dio del Tuono, senza attendere ancora, lo liberò da quella tortura, ma solo per scivolare nuovamente in basso, raggiungergli la cintura dei pantaloni e slacciargliela senza troppa indulgenza.

Loki ansimò e strofinò le proprie labbra contro il collo dell'altro, anch'egli impaziente.

Sentì il fratello armeggiare maldestramente con i bottoni e non riuscì a non negarsi un sorriso.

"Stupidi abiti umani!" Mugugnò, Thor, infilando le dita tra quella stoffa già troppo tesa.

"Liberamene..." gli sussurrò sensuale Loki all'orecchio "ma, se puoi, evita di rompermeli. Sono il mio paio miglio..."

Ma non riuscì a concludere la frase. Dovette chiudere gli occhi, domato da un lembo di fuoco troppo intenso. Chiuse gli occhi e si morse le labbra, soffocando un gemito in gola.

Avvertì il fiato caldo di Thor sul volto, il suo odore nelle narici a deragliare il suo cervello. Le loro bocche vicine, troppo vicine, la prossimità di un bacio, forse ancora carico di timore per entrambi. La mano del dio chiusa sul suo sesso pulsante. Il suo avvicinarsi. Il panico. La voglia. Il bisogno.

"Tu parli sempre troppo, fratello."

***

Fu strano. Averlo infine tra le braccia. Così, a quella maniera, in un modo del tutto diverso da quando erano bambini, o dagli innumerevoli abbracci, seguiti spesso da non poche pugnalate, che si erano scambiati durante la loro vita. Averlo in un modo del tutto nuovo.

Sentire Loki così cedevole, nonostante ancora tentasse una debole resistenza e una ridicola dissimulazione, sentirlo così caldo, tremante e disponibile, lui che nei suoi confronti non aveva mai abbassato la guardia, tentando di mantenere sempre un certo algido distacco, gli mandò il sangue alla testa.

Ora tutto gli era chiaro.

Chiaro il suo difendersi ogni qualvolta aveva tentato di avvicinarlo, ogni qualvolta aveva tentato un contatto più profondo con lui. Chiara la sua prima reazione, quando era piombato nel suo ufficio e lui aveva finto di non riconoscerlo, facendolo rinchiudere, e probabilmente pur sapendo che non sarebbe rimasto in quella clinica troppo a lungo! Chiari tutti i comportamenti che aveva messo in atto in quei tre mesi, il fingere indifferenza per la singolarità di quella loro convivenza, per quel modo di stare assieme che, gli Umani, chiamano coppia, la sua ansia di andarsene quasi tutte le sere per poi raccontargli, mentre il suo cuore si rattrappiva in segreto e in silenzio, degli uomini che aveva avuto per il tempo di una notte, quegli uomini così simili a lui. Quella finta indifferenza quando era egli stesso a raccontargli di qualche conquista, quel suo disappunto impercettibile e perfettamente celato che gli incupiva il volto, quel suo cercare scuse per interrompere il discorso, alzarsi e andare via. La frenesia del lavoro, quelle ore salvifiche che si concedeva lontano da lui, per poi tornare a casa ogni sera. La fatica di doversi separare ogni mattina. Lo stupore che gli si dipingeva addosso quando, rientrato, gli faceva trovare sempre una nuova sorpresa, la gioia che egli stesso provava nel sapere di essere riuscito a farlo emozionare ancora.

Ora tutto gli era chiaro.

I suoi occhi che si erano riempiti di astio, lacrime e paura, soltanto poco prima, quando gli aveva confessato di volersi recare in New Mexico a rintracciare Jane. Sapeva di avergli fatto male, ma non aveva avuto altra scelta. Dopo tutto quel tempo il bisogno di avere una risposta si era fatto necessario. Il bisogno che quell'ultima, inutile maschera crollasse, si era fatto necessario. Così aveva utilizzato uno dei suoi trucchi, uno dei suoi modi ingannevoli: confonderlo per scoprirlo. E aveva compreso, finalmente, ciò che fino a quel momento aveva soltanto immaginato, o che forse, aveva solo fatto finta di non comprendere. Perché, del resto, dentro il suo animo si dibattevano i medesimi conflitti, gli stessi sentimenti.

"Prima o poi mi dovrai rendere conto di tutto questo, fratello." Sentì Loki sussurrargli, neanche gli avesse letto nella mente.

Thor tornò a guardarlo e vide che l'altro aveva riaperto gli occhi. Gli mancò il respiro e si sentì vacillare, cosa assai rara per lui che aveva affrontato innumerevoli pericoli. Ma sotto la bellezza di quello sguardo, ora macchiato del piacere che gli stava provocando e della resa a cui lo stava obbligando, il suo coraggio venne spogliato nella sua più totale e fragile vulnerabilità.

"Smetti di guardarmi così." Mormorò in un soffio, ben lontano da suonare con la convinzione di un ordine.

Loki sorrise e infatti, non ubbidì.

Si limitò a sistemarsi meglio contro di lui, respirandogli addosso, intenso, profondo, ansioso, mentre la sua mano continuava a muoversi lenta sulla sua erezione.

Il corpo del fratello era un bolo incandescente di sensualità e calore, assecondava quei movimenti, spingendosi al contempo contro il suo ventre e tra le sue dita. E quando avvertì tra esse l'accenno umido di un piacere che stava crescendo troppo veloce, si morse le labbra, soffocando un lamento dentro di sé.

"Baciami, Thor."

Quello invece sì, quello sì che suonò come un irrevocabile ordine!

Il dio del Tuono sussultò e lo guardò sgomento, come se in quell'istante, quella richiesta fosse insostenibile, troppo rischiosa, anche per lui.

Ma l'altro sembrava non voler recedere di un passo. Gli regalò uno di quei suoi sguardi, a cui il maggiore non era mai riuscito a dire di no.

"Voglio sentirti..." ansimò ancora, Loki, continuando a spingersi nella sua mano "voglio sentirti, prima che tu... senta me."

Thor sentì quel sesso gonfiarsi e pulsare più volte e comprese che il fratello era vicino.

Non fu in grado di attendere ancora.

Prima, fu un lieve sfiorare a fior di labbra la sua fronte umida di sudore. Poi, quel bacio si spostò un poco più giù, a poggiarsi sui suoi occhi, allo scopo di rendergli le palpebre ancora più pesanti di modo che, almeno per qualche istante, il giovane smettesse di guardarlo. Infine raggiunse il suo respiro e lì, in quel calore e nel profumo inebriante e speziato della sua bocca, si perse.

Rimase sospeso per un lungo momento, intrappolato in quell'odore che conosceva così bene e mai aveva conosciuto in quel modo, nel ritmo tumultuoso del suo respiro e nel suono irretente dei suoi gemiti appena accennati. Avvertì Loki dischiudere le labbra, bagnandole con la punta della lingua in un licenzioso invito a continuare, o forse anch'egli era semplicemente preda del suo stesso bisogno, ormai impossibile da arginare.

"Thor..."

Fu quel sussurro sulla sua bocca. E quel calore. Letali. Il dio non resistette più e precipitò.

Prese quelle labbra tra le sue e lì le trattenne. Sentì Loki spegnere un ansito nella sua gola. Lo sentì vibrare con forza contro di sé, sciogliersi, crollare, cedere del tutto. Lo strinse e tornò a baciarlo di nuovo. Lo saggiò. La sua consistenza. Il suo sapore. E scoprì che non c'era mai stato niente al mondo, in tutti i suoi lunghi anni di vita e scoperte, comparabile ad esso. Lo baciò ancora, ascoltando quanto l'altro assecondasse i suoi movimenti, quella lenta danza delle loro bocche che si contrastavano, per poi arrendersi, allontanarsi e cercarsi ancora.

Il bacio divenne più intenso, così come la rapidità con cui il dio iniziò a muovere la mano sul suo sesso. Pressò Loki contro di sé, lo schiacciò contro la colonna e gli sedò l'echeggiare di tutti i suoi gemiti che, in un vorticoso crescendo, si spandevano nella sua bocca.

Infine avvertì la sua lingua e allora fu Thor a dover soffocare un lamento. La sfiorò con la propria. Fu una scintilla e per un istante il dio credette che il suo potere fosse tornato a scorrergli nelle vene. Si sfiorarono ancora, lappandosi, gustandosi, simili ad un frutto proibito e troppo a lungo agognato. Tremarono insieme, lasciando che piccoli rivoli dei loro umori scivolassero agli angoli delle loro bocche.

Loki iniziò a muoversi contro di lui, sempre più spasmodico, sussultando, tormentato. Le loro lingue ingaggiarono un'estenuante lotta senza vincitori né vinti, finché il dio dell'Inganno non lasciò andare un braccio dalla colonna e lo portò dietro alla sua nuca, artigliandogli i capelli ormai sciolti dall'elastico, rendendo quel contatto più profondo, terrifico, viscerale.

Poi rimase soltanto un gemito. Un lungo, interminabile gemito che scheggiò l'aria stessa e morire, solo un attimo dopo, tra le loro labbra.

Thor chiuse gli occhi, facendo ricadere la testa in avanti, nell'incavo del suo collo, completamente vinto, completamente travolto dai suoi sensi in tumulto, nel sentire il seme caldo del fratello scivolare tra le sue dita.

Restarono così, per un tempo indefinibile e necessario. Restarono semplicemente l'uno allacciato all'altro ad ascoltarsi, respirandosi, assecondando il ritmo dei loro spasmi che, piano piano, tornavano ad acquietarsi, in un moto più regolare. Restarono avvolti in quel reciproco profumo, lasciando che questo carezzasse i loro sensi, nella dolcezza di ricordi lontani. Si protessero a vicenda da quella scoperta e da quel furore che sapevano, entrambi, non avrebbe mai più conosciuto via di ritorno.

Poi, il dio del Tuono, si risollevò lentamente e, senza dire nulla, aiutò il fratello a voltarsi verso di sé.

Si guardarono, senza fretta. Con coraggio. Con paura. Si riconobbero, in qualche modo, si conobbero per la prima volta.

Dopodiché Thor, come mosso da una volontà non sua, si chinò senza smettere di guardarlo e, scivolando con le mani sui suoi fianchi, in una nuova, lunga carezza, finì per inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.

Loki lo fissava ansante, vittima e dominatore al contempo, i capelli neri scomposti a ricadergli sulle spalle, contrastando col chiarore della sua pelle nuda, il petto gonfio per un respiro nuovamente difficile da gestire e per colpa dei residui di quel sangue pompato troppo veloce che stentava a placarsi, le sue membra ancora scosse dai piccoli brividi per l'orgasmo appena provato, e negli occhi, la sua stessa, identica, indicibile emozione.

Era di una bellezza inaudita.

Asgard non è un luogo, Asgard è ciò dove tu vuoi essere...

Le parole di Odino e le occasioni di rara saggezza che il Re degli Dei aveva trasmesso pariteticamente ai suoi figli echeggiarono improvvisamente e come per magia nella sua mente, investendola di un'improvvisa consapevolezza.

Prese a sfiorare i suoi fianchi con le dita, passò le sue mani dietro e gli impalmò le natiche, saggiandogliele con lentezza. Fece lo stesso con il resto del suo corpo, iniziando così una silenziosa ed estenuante esplorazione di quella bellezza così solida e perfetta, degna di un guerriero, degna di un dio. Infine, mentre l'altro aveva iniziato a trattenere il respiro, in attesa, Thor gli si accostò, seguendo la scia di quel suo profumo, quel profumo che ormai non poteva più venire nascosto. E poggiò la testa contro il suo ventre, caldo e pulsante.

Forse Loki gli parlò, senza dubbio sorpreso da quel gesto. O forse no.

Ma tutto ciò che ora il principe degli Dei riusciva a sentire era soltanto l'essenza dell'altro, quel suo calore accogliente e quel bisogno di rifugio che sembrava aver finalmente trovato il suo posto.

Lo respirò. Lo respirò intensamente. Lo respirò ancora. Lo respirò tutto. Respirò ogni cosa di lui, ogni non detto, ogni segreto, ogni finzione, ogni sua verità. Avvertì la mano del fratello tra i suoi capelli, ben diversa dal tocco di poco prima, a insinuarsi leggera in un accenno, ancora timoroso, di carezza.

Sorrise e lo baciò, senza pudori, su quel lembo di pelle là dove Loki si era liberato, ripulendo via con la lingua le tracce di quella liberazione. Il suo sapore... Qualcosa a cui non aveva mai avuto accesso e che ora, anche questo, era suo.

Infine si allontanò un poco, pur restando in ginocchio. E rialzò lo sguardo, soffermandosi nel verde chiarore dei suoi occhi, annebbiati e lucenti, carichi della sua stessa emozione, e riconobbe in lui la reale quintessenza del dio.

"Asgard è ciò dove tu vuoi essere..." disse "E io credo di aver finalmente compreso dove si trovi il mio luogo." Ancora una carezza a quel corpo, un ultimo bacio a quel ventre "Non ci sarà mai più una partenza, né un addio, né una separazione, fratello, finché io sarò qui con te."

Quindi si rialzò in piedi e, al solito, senza chiedere consensi, strinse Loki con forza contro di sé.

"Mai più esilio."

***

Era come stregato. Impossibilitato a non credere di non essere vittima di uno dei suoi stessi sortilegi, prigioniero di un sogno, o di un' illusione. Era davvero reale? Quelle parole che l'altro aveva appena pronunciato? I sensi stravolti e obnubliati, i baci e le carezze che si erano scambiati, la passione indecente? Stava accadendo veramente? Poteva fidarsi sul serio che questa volta non ci sarebbero più stati né addii, né separazioni? Troppe volte si era ingannato e non da ultimo quando era prigioniero nelle carceri di Asgard, pagando alla fine sempre aspre conseguenze. Poteva aver desiderato suo fratello a tal punto da essere riuscito a inventarsi tutto quanto?

E magari ora Thor, dopo la loro lite, non era più lì, magari non c'era mai stato, oppure se ne era già andato, in viaggio verso il New Mexico, alla volta di Jane, alla volta di tutto ciò che sarebbe stato molto più logico, più giusto, più normale.

Ma gli fu sufficiente riportare la mente a quel momento presente per accorgersi che no, stavolta non si trattava affatto di un sogno.

Il dio del Tuono era lì per davvero, a stringerlo ancora tra le sue braccia, dopo averlo fatto sciogliere tra le dita senza riserve, dopo averlo obbligato a donargli ciò che avesse di più intimo, dopo che lo aveva spogliato di tutto e reso fragile e reale, ora era lì con lui e lo stava proteggendo.

Loki rispose a quell'abbraccio, cingendolo anch'egli con forza. Si nascose nell'incavo del suo collo, come faceva da bambino, rifugiandosi nel suo letto ben più caldo e rassicurante del proprio.

Aveva così bisogno di lui. Ne aveva sempre avuto, ma non si era mai concesso di ammetterlo.

Non c'era più motivo di fingere. Non c'era più motivo di indossare maschera alcuna.

Lo voleva. Questa era la verità. E ciò che avevano appena fatto non era che l'assaggio della necessità di spingersi più a fondo.

Il dio dell'Inganno iniziò a muoversi contro di lui, sfiorandogli il collo con baci leggeri e mormorii appena accennati.

"Cosa c'è? Cosa vuoi dirmi, fratello...?" Lo sentì mormorare, mentre lui gli sfilava lentamente la maglietta da dentro i jeans.

Loki, senza rispondere, gli passò le mani sotto di essa e, quando i palmi entrarono in contatto con la sua pelle, fu invaso da un potente calore.

Tastò il suo corpo, lo saggiò con le dita, percorse sentieri immaginari ricreati dai muscoli perfetti della sua schiena, che si tendevano e si rilassavano al suo passaggio, gli carezzò i fianchi, lentamente, con attenzione, con curiosità, esattamente come l'altro aveva fatto con lui.

Infine, lo scostò un poco da sé, quel tanto che bastò per obbligarlo a sfilarsi via del tutto quella t-shirt e restare almeno parzialmente nudo al suo cospetto.

Quando lo guardò, vide Thor sorridergli. Emozionato, divertito.

"Non mi sembra affatto giusto che tu sia ancora vestito di tutto punto, mentre io sono..."

Ma il dio del Tuono non gli dette il tempo per finire la frase che gli artigliò le natiche e lo sbatté di nuovo contro la colonna, pressandoglisi contro. Gli prese le labbra nelle sue, zittendolo con un bacio predatorio.

"Oh, a me sembra invece la cosa più giusta del mondo." Ribatté Thor, staccandosi soltanto per permettergli di respirare.

Loki gli lanciò un'occhiata sinistra e un bagliore attraversò il suo sguardo.

Per tutta risposta l'afferrò per la cintura dei jeans e in un sol colpo, rapido e letale, come i suoi fendenti in battaglia, gliela slacciò, sfilandogliela via. Poi fu la volta dei bottoni e il dio del Tuono, quasi senza accorgersi, si ritrovò in quel che i Mortali letteralmente chiamano... in mutande!

Sorrise appagato.

"Adesso possiamo dire che le cose si sono fatte giuste!"

Tornò a guardarlo con un'intensità ancora più carica di prima. E, senza aggiungere altro, sollevò le mani per poggiargliele delicatamente sul petto. Restò assorto per un lungo momento ad ascoltare lo scorrere veloce del sangue, i battiti tumultuosi del suo cuore e quel calore che sapeva, da sempre, come sciogliere il ghiaccio che portava dentro. Sorrise ancora.

"E' straordinario..." mormorò, ammaliato "non posseggo più la mia magia, ma posso sentirla, Thor!"

"Che cosa?"

"L'elettricità. Qui, appena sotto la tua pelle," scivolò a carezzarlo lentamente lungo le braccia "è... densa, come una tempesta in lontananza che piano piano si avvicina..." indugiò su di lui, come rapito in ciò che l'altro gli stava trasmettendo "no, il dio del Tuono non se n'è andato, il dio c'è ancora e magari, presto o tardi, rinascerà."

"Loki..." gli sussurrò Thor sulle labbra e presogli il volto tra le mani, lo baciò nuovamente "E' davvero meraviglioso che tu riesca a sentirmi ancora."

"Non ho mai smesso, fratello. Sei tu che... beh... non sempre sei stato capace di accorgertene."

"Perdonami." Di nuovo un bacio. "Parlami della tempesta, Loki, di quella che senti qui dentro."  
Gli portò la mano sul suo torace, fino a farsi accarezzare più e più volte, per poi arrestarla all'altezza del suo cuore.

"Beh..." mormorò il dio dell'Inganno, visibilmente rapito "è una tempesta capace di spazzare via ogni cosa, una tempesta che non vuole venire arginata. E' come se dicesse..." gli si accostò all'orecchio, sospingendosi contro il suo corpo, lento e sensuale "mettetevi in salvo, mettetevi in salvo, per non correre il rischio di venirne travolti."

Thor lo strinse a sé, prendendo a sua volta a carezzarlo, in un evidente bisogno di riappropriarsi ancora di lui.

"E tu? Tu sei disposto a correrlo questo rischio, Loki?"

Al che, il dio dell'Inganno, lasciò scivolare una mano nella sua e, sorridendo maliardo, lo invitò a muoversi. Un bagliore percorse i suoi occhi verdi. Pericoloso, caparbio, letale.

"Vieni." Gli sussurrò, dopo un momento e, senza attendere oltre, lo condusse con sé, verso la camera da letto.

I tendaggi che circondavano il letto ondeggiarono, richiudendosi attorno a loro, non appena scivolarono dentro.

Loki, senza smettere di guardarlo con quella sottile luce negli occhi, spinse il fratello ad adagiarsi sull'ampio materasso, per poi, come un grosso felino sinuoso, andare a posizionarsi sopra di lui. Poggiò entrambe le mani sul suo petto e incrinò le labbra in un sorriso.

Avvertì il respiro dell'altro farsi improvvisamente pesante e quel sorriso divenne pura soddisfazione. Tra le sue natiche già spingeva quella grande e pulsante erezione, ancora imprigionata nella stoffa di quei boxer che, per ovvi motivi, venivano profondamente odiati da entrambi.

"Cosa senti, in questo momento, dio del Tuono?" Gli sussurrò Loki, iniziando a muoversi con piccoli e accennati movimenti concentrici del bacino su di lui.

Thor gli artigliò i fianchi e fece per invertire le posizioni, ma l'altro gli oppose resistenza.

"Ah no! Adesso no, fratello," si chinò per baciarlo, ma rimase sospeso a una drammatica vicinanza dalle sue labbra, non concedendogli oltre "Ora è il mio turno." Gli sussurrò lascivo e irrevocabile.

Si spostò da un lato e iniziò a baciargli lentamente il collo, continuando a muoversi contro di lui, facendo aderire il proprio petto umido al suo.

"Se farai come ti dico," sussurrò, spostando ora quei baci sul suo torace "scoprirai che soggiacere a me può essere qualcosa di..." prese un dei suoi capezzoli tra le labbra "estremamente piacevole."

Thor sussultò e si tese. Tentò ancora di cingergli la schiena e riprendere il comando del gioco, ma il dio dell'Inganno gli afferrò i polsi, costringendoglieli nuovamente sul materasso. "Ti ho detto di... non... muoverti!" Succhiò l'altro capezzolo, godendo interamente dei lamenti che il fratello non era più in grado di trattenere "Non te ne pentirai, te lo prometto."

Scivolò ancora più un basso, disegnando umidi percorsi con le labbra sulla sua pelle tremante, finché non raggiunse il suo ventre e lì, per un istante, dovette chiudere gli occhi per sostenere quell'inebriante profumo e quell'avvolgente calore.

"Perché devi rendermi sempre tutto così difficile?" Mormorò, dopo un momento. Indugiò, soltanto per incrementare quel tormento e vedere le emozioni scomposte sul volto dell'altro, si leccò le labbra come a volersi pregustare ciò che di lì a poco sarebbe accaduto, infine, si chinò nuovamente e iniziò ad apporre piccoli baci e morsi leggeri sopra quella stoffa bollente, per tutta la lunghezza della sua erezione. La vide bagnarsi e non riuscì a non negarsi un moto di stupore.  
Poi, afferratigli i boxer con i pollici, sotto il suo sguardo stravolto, glieli sfilò via lungo le gambe.

"Loki..." ansimò Thor, ora realmente impossibilitato a muoversi "Loki..." ripeté, come se il suo nome fosse l'ultimo vocabolo che gli era rimasto nella memoria.

Il dio dell'Inganno, nel vedere quel sesso turgido e svettante, si morse le labbra e un lieve moto di timore lo percorse. Ma si chinò ancora e, respiratolo, vi accostò lentamente la bocca, senza pur tuttavia sfiorarlo.

"Dimmi, fratello..." iniziò "Cosa vuoi che faccia?" Gli sussurrò sulla carne bollente "Vuoi ancora che ti conceda il piacere che ti ho promesso?"  
Un gemito uscì dalle labbra dell'altro.

Loki sorrise.

"D'accordo allora, lo prendo come assenso." I suoi occhi si macchiarono di un desiderio ormai impossibile da trattenere "Anche perché è da troppo tempo che voglio farti mio, Re degli Dei."

Lo prese nella bocca, interamente. Si lasciò riempire e si lasciò violare senza paura, senza riserve dal vigore di Thor, sentendo il fratello, paradossalmente, in suo completo potere.

Una lingua di fuoco lo percorse, brutale, facendogli deragliare la mente e i sensi, ben oltre ogni sua aspettativa. Il suo sesso tornò a tendersi, esigente, benché non fosse trascorso molto tempo dall'orgasmo che il dio del Tuono gli aveva procurato poco prima.

Sentì le sue mani poggiarsi sulla sua testa, al fine di trattenerlo lì, in quel lento precipitare senza fondo e, suo malgrado, glielo concesse. Dopotutto era ciò che cercava da una vita, quell'unione, la perdita dei confini, la fine di ogni separazione, lui e Thor fusi insieme in un legame di sensi e di spirito.

Quando avvertì il respiro del fratello tornare ad acquietarsi leggermente, iniziò a muoversi, risucchiandolo verso l'alto, per soffermarsi a lapparlo sulla punta già violacea con dovizia e scendere nuovamente giù, lasciandosi violare ancora.

Lo sentì tendersi e gonfiarsi dentro la sua bocca e a quella sensazione, per un istante, la testa prese a girargli e il desiderio crescere veloce, inarrestabile, rasente la perdita totale di controllo.

Ma non poteva permetterselo, né lo voleva. Non ancora. Ancora era tempo per trattenere Thor dentro di sé, era tempo per spogliarlo della sua forza e della sua corazza, renderlo vulnerabile e così simile a lui. Era tempo per lasciare che scivolasse in ogni interstizio del suo corpo, imprimersi in ogni sua fibra, in ogni sua cellula e lì lasciare che si sedimentasse per sempre.

"Non ci saranno più addii, né separazioni."

Glielo aveva detto ed era suonata come una promessa. Ora, Loki, voleva esserne certo.

Sentì nuovamente il fratello muovere spasmodicamente le dita sulla sua nuca, intrecciarle ai suoi capelli, tirandoglieli un poco, in un gesto contraddittorio tra il volerlo allontanare e il volerlo arrestare lì, possibilmente per sempre.

Lo sentì ansimare, spingere il bacino contro di lui, farsi prepotentemente largo di più, ancora di più tra le sue labbra, lo sentì chiamare il suo nome e il suono che questo assunse sulla bocca del dio, fece vibrare Loki di un'emozione profonda, incontenibile.

Thor lo stava cercando. Thor aveva bisogno di lui. Di quel piacere e di quel delirio che soltanto lui sembrava essere l'unico in grado di dargli.

Poi, improvvisamente cominciò a sentirlo tremare e comprese che era vicino. Ancora poche suzioni, la lingua a sfiorare i punti giusti e il dio del Tuono si sarebbe sciolto nella sua bocca, perdendo del tutto se stesso.

Ma d'un tratto, forse a causa dell'aver abbassato la guardia, o perché semplicemente così doveva essere, Loki si sentì spingere lontano, per poi ritrovarsi carponi, pressato tra il materasso e nuovamente il corpo possente di Thor.

"Colpo basso." Esclamò il dio dell'Inganno, non riuscendo, suo malgrado, a negarsi il brivido di eccitazione che lo percorse a quel cambio di programma.

"Ho appreso dal migliore!" Replicò l'altro, passandogli un braccio sotto il torace e obbligandolo a tirarsi su, in ginocchio. "Finirai per farmi impazzire, così..." Gli sussurrò Thor contro l'orecchio. Poi gli scostò i capelli da un lato e iniziò a baciargli il collo e le spalle che già avevano ripreso a sollevarsi in un respiro ansioso. "Sembra che non ci sia una parte di te che non sia sensibile, fratello. Mi piace come reagisci al mio tocco."

"Non... credere di aver già vinto." Soggiunse Loki, ma il suo affanno tradì la sua convinzione.

"Oh, ma non lo credo affatto... lo so, per certo."

"Sfrontato!"

L'eccitazione crebbe e per un lungo momento non ci fu più spazio per le parole.

Thor continuò a tormentare quella pelle chiara con i denti e subito dopo a sedarne la ferita, carezzandola lentamente con la lingua. Non smise di sfiorare quel corpo tanto desiderato neppure per un istante, in un'esplorazione continua. Loki tremava, di nuovo, in un bolo crescente di brividi e calore che stava raggiungendo un apice incontenibile. Crollò sul materasso, ma implacabile, l'altro, lo obbligò a tirarsi nuovamente su, solo per venire stretto nuovamente a lui, in quella presa d'acciaio, la testa costretta a reclinarsi all'indietro sulla sua spalla, solo per essere guardato da quegli occhi blu gonfi di desiderio, solo per avere ancora accesso alle sue labbra, capaci unicamente di generare lamenti scomposti.

"Loki, ti voglio." Gli mormorò il dio del Tuono, con voce rotta da qualcosa divenuto ingestibile anche per lui "Non credo... non credo di riuscire più ad attendere."

Non gli permise di rispondergli, al contrario, gli negò ogni parola, lasciando scivolare due dita nella sua bocca.

"Succhiale!" Gli ordinò e il più giovane non poté che accettare l'intenzione di quel comando.

Poi, quando le lasciò scivolare via, ne sentì la scia bagnata lungo i propri fianchi e scomparire dietro, mentre lentamente, o forse, istintivamente, si apriva un poco più per lui.

Come si spinsero dentro, dovette soffocare un gemito nella sua gola, ma non a causa di qualcosa che avesse a che fare col dolore, bensì con l'emozione che di lì a poco avrebbe realmente sentito colui che desiderava da una vita dentro di sé.

Avvertì il fratello sospirare e, in segreto, sorrise.

Ma tutto perse di consistenza quando, mentre quelle dita iniziavano ad esplorarlo ad un ritmo regolare, frantumandogli la ragione, sentì Thor riprendere a sfiorare la sua schiena con piccoli baci. Forse era questa la cosa che più lo faceva impazzire. Quella cura, quella dedizione, come se il suo corpo fosse per l'altro un tempio sacro impossibile da violare con reale brutalità.

Le dita presero a muoversi veloci e il piacere gli raggiunse il cervello, trafiggendolo con una fitta bollente. Ma fu quando si accorse che il dio non arrestava la sua discesa, avvertendo la sua bocca all'altezza del bacino, che sgranò gli occhi, stravolto.

"F..fermati..." ansimò, in un soffio.

Ma l'altro non lo ascoltò. Scese ancora, saggiando con piccoli morsi le sue natiche e ancora più giù, mentre quelle dita lo gettavano in una pira incandescente di completo delirio, finché non le lasciò scivolare fuori, strappandogli un gemito di frustrazione. Frustrazione alla quale, subito dopo, si sostituì un altro gemito, ben diverso e del tutto indefinibile.

"Fratello..." Riuscì soltanto a dire, chinando il capo in avanti in resa totale, totalmente vinto, totalmente domato da quel gesto inatteso, mentre la lingua di Thor prendeva a sfiorare con dolcezza il suo orifizio segreto.

Crollò sul letto, stavolta realmente impossibilitato a sorreggersi ancora. Il suo corpo aveva perduto ogni confine, del tutto liquefatto, del tuo preda di quel calore bagnato e indecente, mentre l'altro, caparbiamente, lo trascinava ancora più a fondo.

D'un tratto, dopo un tempo interminabile di dolce tortura, si sentì voltare con delicatezza supino e quando riaprì gli occhi, annebbiati da lacrime e piacere, vide quelli di Thor nei suoi.

Provò a parlare, ma non riuscì a dire nulla. Sentì la testa affondare tra i cuscini, la mano del fratello carezzargli il volto, aspergendogli il sudore, l'emozione profonda in quello sguardo color del mare. Il dio del Tuono si assestò meglio tra le sue gambe e, in una tacita richiesta, gliele portò sulle proprie spalle.

Thor non smetteva di carezzarlo. Si chinò quindi su di lui e gl' impresse un bacio sulle labbra. Niente di aggressivo, niente di pretenzioso, solo uno sfiorare, soltanto un modo per ricordargli che egli era lì ed era reale.

"Vorrei poterti guardare, Loki..." gli disse dopo un momento.

Il dio dell'Inganno avvertì il sesso dell'altro farsi largo tra le sue natiche e, al contempo, il proprio teso a sua volta fino a far male, sfregare contro il suo ventre.

"Ho bisogno di guardarti," mormorò ancora Thor "ho bisogno di vederti davvero, adesso."

Il giovane annuì e lasciò che il dio entrasse infine in lui.

Prima fu dolore. Intenso, inimmaginabile, tremendo.

Loki si morse le labbra e strinse nei pugni le lenzuola fino quasi a strapparle via. Ma non chiuse gli occhi. Li mantenne, come gli era stato richiesto, in quelli ora spezzati del fratello.

Poi fu dolore. Ancora. E per un attimo credette che non sarebbe mai cessato.

Thor era grande, davvero troppo grande e la sua violazione inarrestabile. Ogni fibra del suo corpo s'irrigidì, tendendosi. Gli parve di spezzarsi. Gli parve di precipitare, come quando si era lasciato andare nel cosmo indistinto sotto gli occhi implacabili di Odino, e non riuscire più a fare ritorno.

Sentì il fratello affondare la testa nell'incavo del suo collo e lì restare per un lungo momento, come a volersi riconnettere. Lo sentì mormorargli qualcosa all'orecchio, un conforto, forse, ma non riuscì a distinguere alcuna parola.

Poi, quando le sue membra parvero iniziare ad abituarsi alla sua presenza, facendosi più morbide, lo vide risollevarsi e iniziare a muoversi lentamente al suo interno.

Fu ancora dolore. Ancora. Ancora un poco. Carne nella carne, una lacerazione necessaria.

Thor gli passò le mani sotto il bacino, posizionandosi in ginocchio, troneggiando su di lui e rese quel contatto ancora più profondo. Gli occhi blu nei suoi, i capelli d'oro sparsi sul torace gonfio e teso. La sua bellezza, a cui era impossibile non soggiacere

Loki poggiò le mani sul suo petto, poi, mentre le spinte aumentavano veloci e intense, si aggrappò alle sue braccia possenti.

Il dolore scomparve, e al suo posto si sostituì una sensazione identica e contraria, anch'essa incandescente.

Il dio dell'Inganno s'inarcò all'indietro con forza e allora sì, in quel momento sì che dovette chiudere gli occhi. Un gemito acuto uscì dalla sua bocca e subito fu rapito dalle labbra dell'altro.

"Guardami!" Gl' intimò ancora il fratello, colpendolo nuovamente dentro senza pietà.

Loki riaprì gli occhi e una lacrima scivolò via da essi, rigandogli una guancia.

"Guardami." Mormorò Thor, con tono più dolce "Guardami e non smettere di farlo, non ora, ti prego."

Il suo corpo, così allacciato a quello dell'altro, perse ogni consistenza, ogni confine, fu come un morire e come un rinascere, attimo dopo attimo, spinta dopo spinta, in un alternarsi continuo di violenza e dolcezza. Le sue membra si erano fatte ormai morbide e accoglienti e ogni colpo che il dio gli assestava dentro, andava ad echeggiare fin nel profondo di sé. Il piacere esplose, totale.

E giorni, mesi, anni, millenni di esistenza si condensarono in quell'unico, incredibile, prezioso momento presente.

Loki dimenticò tutto. Dimenticò le sue origini, dimenticò la prigionia e l'esilio, dimenticò i giorni del dolore, dimenticò le sue finzioni, i modi per sopravvivere, i suoi stessi inganni. Tutto, in ciò che Thor gli stava imprimendo, stava trovando un senso nuovo, una nuova quiete, una riconnessione.

Ebbe voglia di piangere, ma tra quelle lacrime di puro piacere ed emozione profonda, l'unica cosa che riuscì a regalare a suo fratello, fu il suo sorriso.

Vide una luce attraversare i suoi occhi e lo sentì chinarsi su di sé, prendergli il volto in una mano e baciarlo, mentre non cessava di spingersi in lui.

E quando il dio, in modo del tutto inatteso, gli afferrò il suo stesso sesso con una mano, ogni cosa andò realmente perduta.

I loro corpi allacciati non concepirono più distinzione, quel delirio schizzò rapido verso il suo apice e ogni strappo, ogni ferita furono mondate.

Thor reclinò il capo e suoni indistinti uscirono rochi dalle sue labbra. Ma non smise di guardarlo, neppure per un istante. Al contrario, il giovane si sentì sondato fin nel profondo, come se l'altro volesse appropriarsi di ogni sua sfumatura, di ogni cambiamento, di ogni piccola grammatura del mutare del suo volto.

E quando entrambi tremarono insieme, il dio del Tuono si chinò nuovamente su di lui e lo baciò, possedendolo al tempo stesso, fino alla fine, fino a rubargli l'ultimo respiro.

"Loki..." si sentì chiamare "Loki io..."

Al che gli prese il viso tra le sue di mani e l'attirò a sé, guardandolo negli occhi.

"Dillo!" Gli ansimò sulle labbra "Dimmelo, fratello! Dimmelo alla maniera degli uomini!"

Sentì Thor tremare ed egli tremò a sua volta. Lo vide reclinare il capo verso il basso, egli stesso vinto da qualcosa di insostenibile, di troppo intenso. Un lungo e roco lamento lasciò la sua bocca. Sentì quel calore di vita invaderlo tutto, invaderlo nel profondo, mentre quello del suo stesso seme scivolare tra i loro reciproci corpi. Sentì le proprie lacrime silenziose, ma non più segrete, lungo gli anfratti del suo collo. E quelle labbra, a sfiorare le sue, in quel flebile, dolce sussurro:  
"Ti amo, Loki."

***  
TBC...


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Suggested song: "Into eternity" - Thor The Dark World Soundtrack)

Quel mattino il sole sembrava non avere la minima voglia di sorgere, come se, colto da un'insolita nostalgia, volesse restare aggrappato agli ultimi frammenti di notte.  
Oppure era semplicemente la sua sensazione, mentre osservava, rapito, le sfumature di luce mutare sulla pelle chiara della schiena di Loki, disteso al suo fianco.  
Suo fratello dormiva. Esausto. I lineamenti del volto rilassati, il respiro profondo, assenza completa di ansia, un sorriso impercettibile sulle labbra.

Era da molto tempo che non lo vedeva così, realmente quieto, realmente sereno. O forse, non l'aveva mai visto in quel modo, se non quando erano dei bambini molto piccoli.  
Gli scostò con delicatezza una ciocca di capelli che gli era ricaduta sul volto. Non voleva perdersi neppure un istante dell'espressione dipinta sul suo viso.

Lo trovò bello. Indescrivibilmente bello. E la potente emozione che avvertì nel cuore quasi gli provocò paura.

Ma non c'era più alcun senso, né motivo per volerla scacciare. Ormai erano andati ben troppo oltre la paura stessa.

Aveva amato colui che aveva da sempre chiamato 'fratello', benché in verità, Loki, non lo fosse. Avevano consumato un rapporto carnale e in esso le loro anime si erano fuse insieme. E quella fusione pareva aver colmato ogni distanza, perché era soltanto la distanza fra loro a provocare dolore. Aveva perso del tutto la testa per lui.

Eppure non provava vergogna, nulla da cui nascondersi, nessuna menzogna da dover architettare, nessuno a cui rendere conto. Non c'era niente di sbagliato in ciò che avevano fatto, non nei baci che si erano scambiati, non nelle parole dolci e oscene che si erano sussurrati all'orecchio, non nelle loro dita intrecciate e nella sconvolgente consapevolezza di sprofondare l'uno nel corpo dell'altro, la folle speranza di non poter più riemergere e restare così uniti, allacciati per sempre.

"Ti amo, Loki..." ripeté il dio del Tuono, quasi più per testare che effetto gli facessero quelle parole così umane che per dirle al giovane, del resto ancora addormentato. Quelle parole, quell'affermazione di non ritorno che gli aveva ansimato sulle labbra, mentre si liberava in lui.

Prese a sfiorare con la punta delle dita la sua schiena, ne tastò senza fretta la consistenza della pelle, il suo tepore e, trattenendo il respiro, scese più in basso, raggiungendo le rotondità perfette delle sue natiche, nascoste dal lenzuolo.

Thor si morse le labbra e al solo ricordo di quanto era accaduto, del modo in cui l'aveva preso ed era stato dentro di lui, un brivido lo percorse come una lingua di fuoco e, inevitabilmente, si tese di nuovo.

Aveva avuto diverse donne, tante donne e per Jane Foster aveva provato un sentimento che forse si avvicinava all'affetto profondo. Ma l'amore, quell'amore che ti toglie l'aria e diventa pensiero ossessivo e ti fa vagare affamato e assetato per lande sconosciute, quell'amore che ti confonde e t'illude, che è la causa di tutti i tuoi sbagli e si acquieta, si fa pago soltanto nel momento in cui l'oggetto del tuo sentire è finalmente lì con te, tra le tue braccia... oh no, quel tipo di amore, il principe degli Dei non l'aveva mai provato. Non fino a quel momento. Tanto meno per un altro uomo. Ed era sconvolgente. Meraviglioso e sconvolgente al tempo stesso.

Thor non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto desiderare qualcuno fino a tal punto. Lanciò un'occhiata al giovane disteso accanto a sé.

Sospirò. Perché quel qualcuno era proprio suo...

"Fratello..."

A quel richiamo il dio sussultò, preso in contropiede e istintivamente scostò la sua mano, nascondendola sotto il proprio cuscino, come un bambino che l'aveva appena combinata grossa.

Guardò Loki e vide che si stava svegliando, muovendosi e stiracchiandosi tra le lenzuola.

I suoi occhi verdi l'intercettarono e per Thor non fu facile sorreggere quello sguardo, lo sconcerto, l'emozione e l' innegabile imbarazzo che quel risveglio comportava.

Ma l'altro sorrise e quel sorriso parve sciogliere, almeno per un momento, quella tensione.

"Mmh, ma che buon profumo di caffè!" Commentò e solo allora Thor si rese conto della tazza fumante che aveva abbandonato poco prima sul pianale di legno accanto al letto. "Hai finalmente imparato a usare il marchingegno!"  
"Sì beh, dopo tutto questo tempo su Midgard se non avessi imparato qualcosa sarebbe stato preoccupante!"

Il fratello gli lanciò un'occhiata sorniona e si allungò per prendere la tazza.

"Ho.. ho pensato che ti potesse andare quella roba quando ti saresti svegliato." Ribadì Thor, grattandosi la nuca, cercando di dissimulare la sua agitazione.

Loki lo guardò ancora, con aria divertita e si tirò su a sedere, sistemandosi un cuscino dietro la schiena. Si portò la tazza alle labbra, ma prima di bere, prese un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi.

"E' una delle mie abitudini preferite," mormorò "da quando sono quaggiù, s'intende. Anche se devo ammettere che mi mancano i nostri nettari," aggiunse, perdendosi per un istante nei ricordi "la dolcezza di quei sapori... capaci di inebriarti..."

Thor si allungò su di lui e, in modo del tutto inatteso, lo baciò sulle labbra, rubandogli quelle ultime parole.

"E questo sarebbe per...?" Commentò l'altro, assecondando quel bacio. Riaprì gli occhi, tornando a indulgere su di lui.

"Perdonami." Si affrettò a difendersi il fratello, ma non ebbe il tempo di allontanarsi abbastanza che venne riacciuffato e arrestato lì, sull'orlo di quell'esitazione.

"E questo sarebbe per...?" Ripeté il dio dell'Inganno, maliardo, per nulla intenzionato a lasciarlo andar via.

Thor scosse la testa e fu costretto ad abbassare gli occhi. Si sentiva teso, nervoso, la mente tempestata dalle immagini di ciò che era esploso nella notte, il corpo ancora scosso da brividi inopportuni e la vicinanza di Loki che, come un sortilegio, sembrava spogliarlo di tutte le sue sicurezze... così difficile da sostenere.

"Per... tutto quello che dici," si fece coraggio "per come ti muovi, per come mi parli, per come... mi stai guardando adesso." Mormorò infine, non riuscendo a celare l'imbarazzante calore che avvampò sul suo volto.

Al che, il più giovane poggiò la tazza col caffé e gli si fece più vicino, sfiorandolo col proprio respiro.

"Perché non lo fai ancora?" Gli sussurrò all'orecchio

"C..cosa?"

"Oh, per gli Dei..." mormorò, iniziando a succhiargli indolentemente il lobo "ma devo implorarti ogni volta per avere un bacio da te... signore di... Midgard?"

Il dio del Tuono gli prese il mento tra le dita e lo trasse a sé, non sapendo se baciarlo o se colpirlo. Loki sapeva perfettamente come stuzzicare i suoi punti deboli e certo, farglisi così vicino e parlargli in quel modo, appellarlo con quelle parole... solo gli Dei sapevano quanto fossero in grado di farlo vacillare. Come un povero sciocco!

Ma non oppose ulteriore resistenza. Non aveva più alcun senso farlo. Sfiorò le labbra dell'altro con le proprie, trattenendole e rilasciandole, per poi riprenderle ancora e presto, suo malgrado, quel bacio tornò ad essere bisogno profondo, necessario respiro.

Quando avvertì che sarebbe mancato poco per perdere nuovamente il controllo... cosa che Loki, da come gli si muoveva addosso, non avrebbe disdegnato affatto, raccolse tutta la forza di cui era capace e scostò gentilmente il fratello da sé, facendosi pugnalare da uno sguardo di pura frustrazione.

"Lu..Luke Hallstrøm non deve conquistare il mondo oggi?" Balbettò, cercando disperato una qualche via di fuga.

"Oggi il mondo può aspettare." Ribatté l'altro che, per tutta risposta, con un movimento rapido, si spostò, mettendosi a cavalcioni sui di lui.

"Oh, Loki...!"

"Vuoi davvero rimproverarmi?" Mormorò il più giovane, fingendosi sorpreso "Fino a tal punto ce l'hai con me?"

Thor lo guardò con scoramento e solo in quell'istante si rese conto quanto fosse impossibile, da sempre, negargli qualcosa.

Sentì la sua mano impalmargli la nuca e spingerlo nuovamente giù, dentro la sua bocca.

Cedette ancora. Inevitabile poter fare il contrario!

Quando il dio dell'Inganno si metteva in testa qualcosa, si faceva caparbio e pretenzioso, così alla fine riusciva ad ottenere sempre ciò che voleva. Un tempo sarebbero finiti per azzuffarsi, per litigare e combattere, ma in quel momento bastava anche un piccolo gesto, un movimento accennato, i loro corpi a sfiorarsi che tutto si traduceva in eccitazione, fiamma incendiaria.

Thor era di nuovo duro e ovviamente Loki non era da meno. La voglia di prenderlo ancora si fece impellente, ma al contempo sapeva che presto sarebbe stato anche il suo turno e l'idea di sentire il fratello dentro di sé gli fece quasi perdere il senno.

Si scostò bruscamente da lui e gli bloccò il volto, tenendolo lontano con una mano. Lo guardò, a lungo, troppo. Aveva le labbra rosse e bagnate del loro assaggiarsi, le teneva dischiuse, leggermente imbronciate, senza dubbio infastidito per quella nuova interruzione, e quella dannata espressione di smarrimento nei suoi occhi... Era bello. Era perfetto. Un frutto maturo nato solo per essere colto, per venire divorato.

"Da quanto tempo hai atteso tutto questo?" Gli domandò d'un tratto, voce innegabilmente arrochita da quel desiderio.

Loki non rispose. Si limitò a sorridergli, letale.

Il dio del Tuono lo riavvicinò a sé, bruscamente, esattamente come lo aveva allontanato.

"Perché anch'io credo di aver aspettato troppo, un tempo eccessivamente lento." Disse.

Al che l'espressione negli occhi dell'altro mutò inaspettatamente e per un istante un'ombra attraversò il suo volto.

"Non... prenderti gioco di me." Mormorò, come improvvisamente intimorito.

Thor corrugò la fronte e, sebbene la dolcezza di quella paura gli fece tremare il cuore, risolse di sedarla con un altro bacio.

"Non l'ho mai fatto, né sarei capace di farlo, lo sai."

"A differenza di qualcun' altro, non è vero?"

"Non l'ho detto..."

"Avevo solo paura..." si confessò infine, e in modo del tutto inaspettato, il più giovane. "Ho sempre avuto una gran paura... di... tutto questo."

Restò a guardarlo paralizzato per un lungo momento.

Decisamente non si aspettava una tale rivelazione. Fece fatica a riprendersi, non solo da quelle parole, ma dal modo in cui l'altro le stava esprimendo, dal modo in cui gli stava confidando quell'emozione che mai, in vita loro si erano permessi di condividere.

Lo carezzò, dolcemente. Protettivo. Lo carezzò e non disse nulla. Perché non c'era altro da fare.

"Tutto ciò che cerchi è al di là della paura."

Gli aveva detto Madre, una volta e lui, come sempre, non aveva prestato attenzione a quelle parole. Come sempre, lui non aveva prestato attenzione a molte cose.

Lasciò scivolare quei capelli neri tra le sue dita e trasse nuovamente il fratello contro di sé, nel suo abbraccio.

"Mentire... ingannarti... illuderti... era il mio unico modo per difendermi da... te, per proteggermi da tutto ciò che sei sempre stato in grado di provocarmi." Aggiunse Loki, dopo un momento.

"Non ce n'è più bisogno, ora non dovrai più farlo."

Al che l'altro si scostò e lo guardò sconcertato.

"Non dovrò più farlo?" Esclamò "Oh, ti sbagli, ora... beh ora, avrò più che mai bisogno di difendermi!"

Thor lo fissò con aria perplessa.

"Smetti!" Disse il dio dell'Inganno.

"Di fare cosa?"

"Di fissarmi in quel modo!"  
"Quale modo?"

"Come un maniaco!"

"Un mani-che??"

"Lascia stare!"

"No, aspetta, cosa lascia stare!? Che cos'è un maniàco?"

Loki fece fatica a trattenere una risata e lo squadrò con fare supponente.

"Un maniaco..." iniziò "è uno che è ossessionato da qualcuno o da qualcosa, capisci?" S'interruppe, davanti alla sua faccia perplessa. Ma lentamente l'ilarità cedette il posto a una rinnovata, sorniona dolcezza "Sei ossessionato da me, fratello?"

Thor fece per pensarci un attimo su, poi comprese che quella parola, maniàco, in effetti, poteva descrivere appieno ciò che provava per lui.

"Potrei rischiare di diventarlo." Disse infine, indugiando a lungo nei suoi occhi.

Il dio dell'Inganno, per tutta risposta, gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò teneramente.

"Bene, perché io lo sono già." Mormorò "Ma... maniaco non è la parola giusta per descriverci, credimi. In essa c'è... troppo dolore." Aggiunse.

Ancora un bacio. Assenza di fretta. Silenzio. Il mondo a sorgere fuori dai vetri.

"Mi dispiace per tutto il male che ti ho fatto," riprese Thor, "mi dispiace per tutte le volte che non mi sono accorto dei tuoi bisogni, mi dispiace per la mia arroganza che mi ha reso cieco e mi ha fatto rischiare troppe volte di... perdere tutto questo." Una carezza "Forse non sarò un maniaco, ma sì, sono ossessionato da te, Loki e se solo potessi rimediare a..."

"Sei qui adesso." L'interruppe il fratello, poggiandogli un dito sulle labbra "Sei qui adesso ed è tutto ciò che conta." Gli scostò una ciocca di capelli biondi dalla fronte "Non lasciarmi più solo."

Non ci fu più bisogno d'altro. Non furono necessarie ulteriori parole, né promesse, né intenzioni.

Il giorno incedette, il sole invase la stanza, rotolando sui loro corpi nudi. Le ore passarono e loro rimasero lì, abbracciati, allacciati, per un tempo infinito, un tempo scandito dai ritmi dei loro respiri e dal battito quieto dei loro cuori, ad ascoltarsi, a conoscersi e a riconoscersi dopo un lungo e infinito distacco.

E non esistettero più confini, né origini, né nulla che potesse renderli diversi e lontani. Non ci furono più forme dietro le quali nascondersi, né abiti fittizi da indossare, né passato, né futuro. Caddero le maschere, caddero le finzioni, scomparve il volto di Luke Hallstrøm e lenta, svanì via l'immagine di Jane Foster. Di Odino e di Asgard non restò che il ricordo. La voce di Madre come un canto, una dolce eco a proteggere la loro unione, qualcosa che la Regina degli Dei, forse, aveva sempre saputo e, benevola, da uno degli altri infiniti mondi ancora sconosciuti, ora sorrideva.

Ogni cerchio si era chiuso. Ogni cosa aveva fatto il suo corso.

Di tutto quello restarono unicamente loro, quell' abbraccio, il minuscolo spazio che li stava accogliendo, quel letto sfatto, il volto di Midgard fuori, S. Francisco e la sua vita furente che rinasceva ad un nuovo giorno. I loro corpi di Uomini, i loro spiriti di Dei. Insieme.

"Fallo di nuovo, ti prego." Gli sussurrò Thor, d'un tratto, dolcemente.

"Che cosa?" Chiese Loki, sorpreso.

"Questa... questa tua espressione, questa cosa che leggo ora sul tuo viso."  
"Di cosa stai parlando?"

Thor sorrise.

"Ecco, l'hai fatta di nuovo, non smettere..." I suoi occhi si riempirono di emozione "E' questa la cosa, è questa la cosa che sto cercando da sempre e che per sempre vorrei poter vedere sul tuo volto."

Una luce attraversò lo sguardo del giovane e fu allora che comprese.

"Perché, fratello, cos'è che vedi?"

Thor lo strinse a sé e si guardarono per un lungo, interminabile istante.

"Vedo te, Loki." Disse infine "Vedo te per come sei davvero. Senza inganni, senza difese, senza più illusioni... oltre la maschera."

FINE

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: In realtààààààà... siccome mi è praticamente impossibile staccarmi da questi due, ci sono a seguire due piccole appendici a concludere questa vicenda! *.*  
> Come sempre, buona lettura!^^
> 
> Con Amore,  
> Aranel
> 
> ***


	5. Appendix 1

APPENDIX 1

"Fratello? Non ti sembrano strane quelle nuvole?"

"Sì, singolari, direi... Sembrano quasi un..."

"Vortice."

"Si sta avvicinando, non ti pare?"

"Sempre di più, in effetti."

"Sta puntando verso di noi."  
"Già..."

"Credi che... sia il caso di allontanarci?"

"Tu che dici?"

I due si guardarono, perplessi. Sollevarono il naso verso l'alto e di colpo il cielo si squarciò. Una maestosa luce l'invase, accecandoli. Il Golden Bridge risplendette d'oro e di infinite sfumature. L'acqua s'ingrossò e il sole sfiorò con dolcezza, sul crinale di un'onda, la luna. Per un istante fu notte e fu giorno.

Poi quella luce si affievolì e la nebbia che li aveva avvolti si diradò, sfumando nei colori dell'arcobaleno.

Infine una sagoma d'uomo comparve nel centro esatto di essa, avanzando lentamente verso di loro.

I due si guardarono ancora e insieme esclamarono con stupore:

"Padre?!"

Il Re degli Dei si manifestò e li sondò con cipiglio severo. Poi, incrociate le braccia al petto, sospirò profondamente e scosse la testa.

"Finalmente!" Esordì, sotto lo sguardo attonito e intimorito dei suoi due figli.

Thor si fece vicino al fratello, come a volerlo proteggere da qualunque cosa potesse accadere.

"Felice di rivedervi, Padre." Disse, guardandolo con aria grave.

"Io un po' meno..." sussurrò Loki, da dietro le sue spalle.

"A cosa dobbiamo la vostra visita?"

Odino sollevò gli occhi al cielo ed aprì le braccia verso di loro.

"Suvvia figli miei, non l'avete compreso? Sono venuto per riportarvi a casa."

I due si guardarono ancora più in agitazione di prima.

"Noi non andiamo da nessuna parte, se non insieme." Soggiunse immediatamente Thor , parandosi ancora davanti al fratello.

Ma l'altro lo picchettò su una spalla, attirando la sua attenzione.

"Cosa c'è?"

"Ha appena... ha appena parlato al plurale." Puntualizzò Loki.

Il Re degli Dei gli si fece vicino, sorridendo benevolo.

"So che ora possiate avere paura, ma i vostri giorni su Midgard sono terminati ormai. Sono venuto per portarvi un dono, le parole di una Profezia: "Essa racconta di un tempo in cui il trono di Asgard non sarebbe stato più uno. Due, i Re. Grandi. Potenti. Per sempre legati. Alleati e fratelli. Con essi, i Nove Mondi tutti conosceranno un tempo di Pace. Il sole riscalderà la terra, la neve addolcirà i ghiacci e non vi saranno più suoli aridi e riarsi, ma ricolmi di frutti. Cesserà ogni oscurità e ogni dolore. Svaniranno guerre, distacchi e separazioni."

"Che cosa significa...?" Mormorò Loki, dopo un momento.

Odino sorrise e poggiò le sue mani sulle spalle dei suoi due figli.

"Significa che tutto ciò che è accaduto era destino che accadesse, anche le scelte che io stesso ho dovuto prendere. Significa che sono venuto a dirvi che i miei giorni stanno finendo e il mio viaggio è giunto alla sua conclusione. E voi, amati figli miei, sarete entrambi gli eredi di questo grande Cosmo, siederete insieme sul trono di Asgard, alla stessa maniera, uguali, senza distinzione alcuna."

Carezzò con dita tremanti i loro volti, tornati ad essere improvvisamente bambini. Sorrise ancora.

"Vostra Madre mi attende sulle sponde dorate del Valhalla. Che possiate governare con equità, con rispetto, con saggezza e con l'amore che io porto per voi, quello stesso amore che avete scoperto risiedere nei vostri cuori."

Quindi, afferrate le loro mani e stretti gli uni agli altri, si portarono al centro del ponte e sotto gli sguardi increduli dei Mortali, guardarono in alto verso il cielo.

Il vortice arcobaleno li colse e li risucchiò, riportandoli infine a casa.

***


	6. Appendix 2

Il mattino splendeva fulgido sul Regno di Asgard, intarsiando i palazzi e le strade d'oro. Il sole non aveva mai smesso di sorgere, né vi era più stata una notte senza stelle e la natura tutta esplodeva attorno, rigogliosa.

Sul grande balcone del Palazzo Reale, Loki, Re degli Dei, stava in piedi, guardando l'orizzonte con fare assorto, in attesa.

Un vento leggero gli sfiorava il volto, muovendo i suoi capelli e scuotendo appena le sue vesti. I profumi dei fiori, nelle le loro infinite intensità raggiungevano le sue narici, inebriando di piacere la sua mente. L'aria era tiepida e non molto lontano di lì, il grande fiume sotto il ponte scorreva quieto, cullando col suo rumore lo stesso silenzio.

Era uno splendido giorno di primavera su Asgard.

D'un tratto avvertì qualcosa alle sue spalle, il suono di una porta che veniva richiusa, il rumore del metallo che veniva sganciato, dei passi lenti, una folata di vento.

Loki, senza voltarsi, sorrise.

"Sei in ritardo."  
Non ottenne nessuna risposta, se non i passi avvicinarsi ancora di più, fino ad arrestarsi dietro di lui.

"Quanti stavolta?" Continuò il dio "Quanti ne hai salvati? Quante terre conquistate?"

"Molte più di quanto tu creda."

"Non starai forse, come tuo solito, esagerando?"

"Se non mi credi... guarda tu stesso."

Il giovane re si voltò e rimase senza fiato.

La pura bellezza si era appena manifestata davanti ai suoi occhi. E lo stava aspettando, avendo aperto le braccia verso di lui in un chiaro invito.

"Se non fosse vero ciò che ti dico, ora tu non mi vedresti così." Aggiunse l'altro. Ogni suo movimento rintracciava l'angolatura del sole che, posando i suoi raggi sul suo corpo, faceva rilucere ogni sua parte, abbigliata d'oro e di metalli preziosi.

Loki gli si fece vicino, fino ad assestarsi tra le sue braccia.

"Oh ma non sono queste gemme che porti addosso che me ne danno la conferma." Mormorò, continuando a sondarlo come stregato "E' quel che vedo sul tuo volto e soprattutto nei tuoi occhi."

"Dimmi cosa vedi." Gli disse l'altro in un sussurro.

"Vedo un uomo che ha viaggiato a lungo per nuovi mondi, un uomo che ha conosciuto genti e si è fatto conoscere da esse, un uomo che ha sì conquistato terre, ma non più con la forza, non più con la spada. Non c'è stato sangue a scorrere. Vedo un re benevolo che se non fosse tale, non sarebbe tornato qui con questi doni che porta, né con questa luce nello sguardo."

Al che l'altro gli sfiorò il volto con una carezza e, presagli una mano tra le sue, la baciò.

"Se c'è questa luce nel mio sguardo è perché ora sono nuovamente qui, da te."  
Ma il giovane dio scosse la testa, pur mordendosi le labbra per il brivido di emozione che l'aveva attraversato nell'udire quelle parole.

"Ti hanno amato, Thor, ovunque tu sia stato in tutto questo tempo, ti hanno amato e ti hanno ricompensato con..." lo carezzò a sua volta "questo." Sorrise "C'è serenità in te e rare volte un guerriero torna a casa con questa luce addosso."

Il dio del Tuono fece ancora un passo verso di lui e gli prese il volto tra le mani.

"Sono sereno perché ora sono di nuovo qui, con te." Gli ripeté e, senza concedergli ulteriore tempo per una risposta, lo baciò sulle labbra.

Loki sorrise e, sensuale, gli sfiorò il torace con la punta delle dita.

"Beh, se è come dici allora, dovrai spogliarti di questi ori e di queste gemme che porti addosso e... festeggiare come si deve il tuo ritorno, mio Re!"

Thor lo guardò per un lungo momento con aria complice e, senza aggiungere altro, iniziò a liberarsi lentamente degli abiti preziosi, lasciandoli cadere a terra.

Rimase nudo dinanzi ai suoi occhi.

E preso il giovane per mano, lo condusse con sé verso il grande letto al centro della stanza, anch'esso avvolto da tendaggi chiari e ondeggianti.

Permise a Loki di spogliarsi a sua volta e finalmente quando furono nudi entrambi, s'insinuarono sotto le lenzuola, incastonandosi in un abbraccio.

Il dio del Tuono lo strinse a sé e lo baciò di nuovo, guardandolo come se non avesse visto niente di più bello per troppo tempo.

Il sole filtrava tra la stoffa, imperlando di sfumature i loro corpi perfetti e allacciati insieme.

"Mi sei così mancato..." gli sussurrò, mentre gli occhi blu si velavano di una profonda emozione.

"Qualcuno doveva pur restare a governare Asgard."

Una carezza. Le dita a passare lentamente tra i suoi capelli neri.

"E come è stato il tuo governo?" Ancora un piccolo bacio "Il popolo ne è rimasto felice?"

"Oh, ne puoi star certo. Con me nessuno si è mai lamentato!" S'interruppe "In effetti, riflettevo... che il Re di Asgard dovrebbe essere soltanto uno e in questo caso io sarei perfet..."

Ma un altro bacio gli rubò anche quelle parole.

"Parli davvero sempre troppo." Lo zittì Thor.

Il dio del Tuono s'insinuò tra le sue gambe e lo guardò profondamente. I loro cuori avevano preso a battere l'uno contro l'altro ad un ritmo, come al solito, difficile da controllare. Ancora carezze, piccoli baci, senza fretta, in un tempo che scorreva lento e regolare.

Al che Loki, preparandosi per lui, lo guardò un ultimo istante.

"Ricordi cosa si dicono gli uomini in momenti del genere?" Mormorò, stringendolo a sé.

L'altro sorrise.

"Posso forse dimenticarlo?"

"Allora dimmelo, dimmelo ancora, dimmelo per sempre, ogni volta che sarai con me."

Un bacio. Una carezza. La primavera ad esplodere fuori. Asgard. La pace. La quiete. I loro corpi a unirsi, di nuovo. La loro vita insieme.

Thor lo guardò per un lungo, infinito momento e con l'aria di qualcuno che sta per dire qualcosa d'importante, sussurrò:

"Ti amo, re degli Dei, fratello mio, amico, amante perfetto, mio... amore."

***

FINE (...stavolta per davvero! ^_____^)


End file.
